College
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: Just look at the title, oh and they don't know each other.
1. Default Chapter

Chpt.1

"Bye mom, bye dad," I said giving my parents one last hug and one last goodbye

"Bye Ichigo, have fun in college, but be careful, and don't drink more than five cans of beer," my mom said giving me a tight hug

"Yeah, in fact how 'bout you don't drink beer at all," my dad said giving me a hug as I gave him a Dad-I'm-practiclly-an-adult-now-please-lay-off-of-the-bossing-me-around-act look so I entered my pink convertible with the few things that I was going to take to college then I started the car and drove off.

An hour later I arrived to what would be my new apartment, so I got out of my car and looked through my purse for my keys. 'Here they are!' I thought as I pulled out my silver key with the numbers 227 carved on it so I grabbed a couple of suitcases and walked up the stairs to the second floor.

A couple of minutes later I entered my new apartment which was empty with an empty living room up ahead, a kitchen to the right of the living room, a bedroom to the top left part of the apartment, a bathroom near the bedroom and another bedroom near the kitchen "Wow, this place looks awsome, I better go get my stuff before some **hetai **tries to steal it," I said to myself as I put my bags down and started to run towards the stairs but then I accidentally bumped into someone, "Sorry, I guess I didn't see you," I said standing up and seeing that I bumped into a brown haired brown eyed boy who looked to be around my age, 18,

"It's all right, I didn't see you either, I had to get to my car before my roommate took it for a joy ride, I'm Masaya Aoyama," the boy said smiling at me with a cute smile which made me blush furiously

"And I'm Ichigo Momomiya, I really need to get to my car before someone takes my things," I said waving goodbye and running down the stairs.

'Boy was that guy cute, I wonder if I'll ever see Aoyama-kun ever again,' I thought walking towards the building to fill out my schedule

"Um excuse me but I was standing there first," a green haired girl said talking nervously to someone who seemed like he cut in her spot in line to fill out a schedule for a history class

"Well too bad, you got out, you got out, so anyone takes the spot," the boy said

"Hey if she was standing there before then it's her spot," I said walking up to them

"Hey who asked you?" the boy said looking up to me since he seemed shorter than me

"Tart, stop trying to skip people to fill out a schedule, you're not even old enough for college," a tall blue haired blue eyed boy said grabbing the little orange haired boy

"I'm sorry about this, it's just that my brother has always wanted to follow me where ever I go," the blue haired boy said to me and the green haired girl

"Oh, uh...it's all right...I know the feeling, I'm Lettuce Midorikawa," the green haired girl said shaking hands with the blue boy

"And I'm Pie Kiremaani, and you are?" Pie asked me

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya, nice to meet you," I said shaking hands with Pie

"Well we better get going nice to meet you two," Pie said walking away from us

"**Arigato **I am so sorry about all of this," Lettuce said bowing a little as we stood in line

"It's all right, I'm the kind of girl that likes to help people...so are you taking history too?"

"Yes, I might become a history teacher when I graduate...what about you, what are you planning to do when you graduate?" Lettuce asked as I shrugged my shoulders

"I'm not really sure, I'm just worried about looking for a part-time job to pay my bills with," I said looking at a Help Wanted ad in the newspaper

"Well, you could come work with me, I work at a bar as a waitress, and Shirogane-san needs an assistant in making the drinks," Lettuce offered me as I looked up at her

"How much does it pay?"

"Well it pays 10 an hour plus tips, but Shirogane-san hasn't opened it yet, he's still looking for help," Lettuce said as she signed her name in an empty spot for her schedule

"Okay, I guess I'll come by sometime, you think you could introduce us when I'm done filling out my schedule?" I asked as I walked towards the biology booth

"Sure, meet me at the pond," Lettuce said walking to the algebra 1 booth as she waved goodbye over her shoulder.

15 minutes later when I finally finished filling out my schedule I headed towards the pond and saw Lettuce sitting on a bench that looked at the clear blue pond "Hi Lettuce," I said surprising her since she didn't notice me

"Oh, hello Ichigo, are you ready?" Lettuce asked sitting up as I nodded then she and me walked towards the direction of the bar.

"Here we are," Lettuce said as we walked to a black two story bar,

"So how did you find out about this place?" I asked as we walked in

"Actually Shirogane-san found me...come on he's probably up in his room," Lettuce said as she headed towards a staircase and she started to walk up the stairs and I followed her

"What kind of person lives in a bar?" I asked her as we entered some sort of living room

"He'll tell you when he thinks you need to know," Lettuce said walking to a blue door

"So how old is this Shirogane guy anyway?" I asked as Lettuce knocked on the door

"He'll turn twenty next month," Lettuce said waiting for Shirogane-san to answer the door

"Twenty! I expected him to be some old guy," I said as an American blonde hair blue eyed boy answered the door

"Good Afternoon, Shirogane-san, I bought someone that's looking for a job," Lettuce said

"Hi, I'm Ryou Shirogane, but you can call me Ryou, and you are?" Ryou asked me shaking my hand

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya, and I really need a job," I said looking up to him with begging eyes

"Well I guess you could work here, but first I need a sample of your blood," Ryou said walking ahead of us towards the stairs

"My blood...why do you need a sample of my blood?" I asked nervously remembering that I never had a shot before

"To make sure that you don't have AIDS or anything like that," Ryou said as he entered some sort of room where there was some equipment for shots and all of that

"Don't worry Momomiya-san, it doesn't hurt at all," Lettuce said as I sat in a chair and a man with long brown hair in a ponytail walked into a room

"Hello, I am Keiichiro Akasaka, you seem nervous, is this your first shot?" Keiichiro asked me seeing the look in my eyes so I nodded my head

"Don't worry, it doesn't take long," Keiichiro said as he wrapped a band around my left arm which made me take a deep breath then he stuck a needle inside my arm and everyone was right, it didn't hurt at all

"Okay, we're done, we'll call you later to see if you got the job or not, what's your phone number?" Keiichiro asked so I told him and then me and Lettuce left and went our separate ways to our apartments and I was glad that my apartment was only a ten minute walk from here.

"Just one more day to relax before classes start," I said under my breath as I walked towards the mall since it only took 15 minutes to walk towards there. But then when I was ten minutes away from the mall my cell phone rang "Hello?" I asked not recognizing the number

"Hello, Ichigo?" a familiar voice said on the other line

"Oh hi Ryou, what do you need?" I asked as I stopped walking

"Well, you got the job, can you come down here for a while?" Ryou asked as I rolled my eyes a little mad that he called when I was 15 minutes away from the bar

"Sure, I'll be there in 15 minutes, bye," I said knowing that he'll be an annoying person so I hung up and started walking back towards the bar.

"So what did you need to tell me?" I asked Ryou as I sat on a chair near the counter

"Ichigo, you have a very powerful gift inside of you and the world needs you to help us defeat the aliens that are invading earth," Ryou said sitting on the counter next to me

"What are you talking about, have you been drinking?" I asked giving him a you're-a-crazy-jerk look

"No but it's true...I can prove it follow me," Ryou said making me get up from my seat and leading me to the room where I took my blood test then Ryou sat in a computer chair that was in front of a computer and he started typing on it and then a page popped up on the screen and it showed two DNA samples that both matched, one had irimote wildcat on the top and the other had my name on the top

"So my special gift is the fact that my DNA matches an irimote wildcat's how am I supposed to save the world with that?" I asked

"Just think about changing into a cat," Ryou said so I thought about being one but I felt no different

"Did anything even happen? I still feel the same," I said as Ryou held up a mirror and when I saw what was on my head I screamed

"How the heck did this happen? Change me back you jerk!" I yelled while my tail wagged angrily

"You don't have to yell just think about changing back to normal," Ryou said so I thought about changing back but when I looked into the mirror I was still the same

"Why can't I turn back to normal?" I asked in a whining type voice

"How the heck should I know, look why don't you go back home so I can run some experiments,"

"Hello are you blind? I can't go walking around with cat ears and a cat tail," I said as Ryou handed me a pink cap

"Cover your ears with this and hook your tail around the belt loops of your jeans," Ryou said so I did what I was told and it looked like I never had cat ears or a cat tail

"**Arigato** Ryou see you tomorrow!" I said waving goodbye as I ran out of the bar into the night while I held my cap.

"Hey Ichigo," Masaya said greeting me when I got out of my apartment,

"Oh good morning Masaya, how are you?" I asked

"I'm good...do you want to walk to campus together?" Masaya asked me as I grew a big smile

"I'd love to go," I said walking up to him hoping that I wouldn't trip and make my cap fall off of my head

"Okay, let's go," Masaya said as we walked down the stairs.

"So...do you have any girlfriend?" I asked hoping he would say no because my feelings grew everytime I stood next to him as we neared campus

"No, why, do you have a boyfriend?" Masaya chuckling a little

"Nope, I'm single always have been and probably always will be," I said praying that he'll be boyfriend or husband as time goes on

"Don't think like that for all you know there could be the perfect guy next to you and it'll probably take both of you a while to notice," Masaya said as we entered campus

"You're sweet, maybe you're right, well see you later, 'bye!" I said as I waved over my head and ran towards my class.

TBC

**A/N: Wow this must be the longest chapter I ever made, it's like over 2,000 words, I think I'll make every chapter at least 2,000 words but it'll be hard to update because 1) because it'll take longer to type and 2) my mom says to only go on the internet to check my e-mails and to do homework because there's a virus and we don't know from what website created it, my mom's saying that it's but the virus came in February and I've been going on this website since late December so it might be HER websites :has wondering look in eyes: well that's just me rambiling, so here's the glossary:**

**hetai: pervert**

**Arigato: thank you**

**And of course here's the sneak peek:**

_**"So you need to inject this into my bloodstream so I can have powers?" I asked Ryou when I arrived at the bar to start my first day of being a bartender/waitress **_

_**"Yep, so are you ready to inject it?" Ryou asked as he held up a gunlike device and I looked at Lettuce for comfort**_

_**"Don't worry, Ryou says that it only hurts if you get injected within two feet, and he's only three feet away from you," Lettuce said making me relax**_

_**"Okay I'm ready, fire away," I said as Ryou aimed but before he could pull the trigger someone blinked in and took the device away**_

_**"Kish give it back!" Lettuce yelled to a green haired elf eared boy who had some sort of futuristic sunglasses covering his eyes**_

_**"Why should I, so you humans could ruin our plans? I don't think so," Kish said dodging Ryou's punch by blinking next to me**_

_**"Now, why don't we make you suffer?" Kish said with a smirk as he held the device near my open shcok mouth, I wanted to stop it but for some reason I wasn't able to hurt him, it was like he put me in a spell**_

_**"Don't Kish, if you do it then you die!" Lettuce yelled as a wall of water surrounded Kish but all he did was just smile and he pulled the trigger and I felt some sort of point like a wasp stick on my throat which made me scream in pain and black out.**_

**Is this a good sneak peek? Tell me in a review please, I want some e-mails! Adios.**


	2. chpt2

Chpt.2

"Hey Ichigo," Lettuce greeted me when I entered my history class

"Hi Lettuce," I said taking an empty seat next to her

"Just so you know Ryou is planning to open the bar today, and he said that he needs to see you," Lettuce said as I got a confused look

"Why didn't he call me about it?"

"He told me that you had your cell phone off," Lettuce said then that's when I remembered that I turned my cell phone off at 5:00pm yesterday

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, but why does he need to see me?" I asked

"Two reasons, 1) you need to try on your uniform and 2) you need-" Lettuce was saying but was interrupted by our teacher coming in

"Settle down settle down, class is beginning, now, my name is Hannah Whitmore, but just call me professor, now let's get down to what we are going over and what you are expected to do," Professor said as she sat in her desk so since Lettuce didn't finish what she was saying I passed a note to her

_So what else did I need besides my uniform?-Ichigo a.k.a I_

_I'm sorry Ichigo but Ryou made me promise to not write anything that has to do with his experiment-Lettuce a.k.a L_

_Do you follow everything that Ryou says, and why can't you tell me about the second thing?-I_

_Because he's my cousin and it's about your DNA-L_

_Oh, and why didn't you tell me he was your cousin?-I_

_I don't know I thought that it was obvious, anyway remember to come by the bar it's very important-L_

"So you need to inject this into my bloodstream so I can have powers?" I asked Ryou when I arrived at the bar to start my first day of being a bartender/waitress

"Yep, so are you ready for me to inject it inside of you?" Ryou asked as he held up a gunlike device and I looked at Lettuce for comfort

"Don't worry, Ryou says that it only hurts if you get injected within two feet, and he's only three feet away from you," Lettuce said making me relax

"Okay I'm ready, fire away," I said as Ryou aimed but before he could pull the trigger someone blinked in and took the device away

"Kish give it back!" Lettuce yelled to a green haired elf eared boy who had some sort of futuristic sunglasses covering his eyes

"Why should I, so you humans could ruin our plans? I don't think so," Kish said dodging Ryou's punch by blinking next to me

"Now, why don't we make you suffer?" Kish said with a smirk as he held the device near my open shocked mouth, I wanted to stop it but for some reason I wasn't able to hurt him, it was like he put me in a spell

"Don't Kish, if you do it then you die!" Lettuce yelled as a wall of water surrounded Kish but all he did was just smile and he pulled the trigger and I felt some sort of point like a wasp stick on my throat which made me scream in pain and black out.

For what seemed like a couple of minutes I woke up and found myself in a empty room with a laptop on a desk and a bed and a bathroom that was in front of the bathroom door "What happened?" I said under my breath as I sat on top of the bed that I was laying on then Ryou, and Keiichiro came in

"Hello Ichigo how are you feeling?" Keiichiro asked

"I'm just feeling a little dizzy, what happened?" I asked them remembering that Kish injected something to me through my mouth

"You passed out and Lettuce had to defeat Kish while we bought you up here...now hurry up the bar opens in 10 minutes," Ryou said placing a white box in front of me then he and Keiichiro left closing the door so I opened the box and found a pink bikini top with tee shirt style sleeves, across the part that was supposed to be on my chest was the words SugarMew Bar, and there was matching pink shorts that ended an inch above my knees and they had a pink and red beaded cat on the right side of my pockets and there was a red beaded swirl on the bottom left part of my shorts, and pink knee high boots so I locked the door and started changing, and when I looked in the mirror I was surprised to see that my cat ears and cat tail went away so I went downstairs to try and find Ryou

"Wow Ichigo, you look nice," Lettuce said when I came down

"Arigato, and you look cool," I said looking at Lettuce's green tee shirt with the words Sugar Mew Bar across the bar her green shorts with a yellow beaded dolphin jumping out of a yellow beaded wave on the left side of her shorts and she also had knee high boots only they were green

"Hey do you know where Ryou is?" I asked her

"Yeah he's supposed to be in the kitchen looking for supplies for the bar," Lettuce said then I thanked her and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ichigo, you look great," Ryou said when I walked up to him

"Thanks but do you know what happened to my ears and tail?" I asked him picking up a blender to help him

"They were supposed to go away for good once I injected you, but since Kish injected you so close they pop up every once in a while, like when you get excited or nervous," Ryou said putting some alcohol bottles on a shelf that was under the counter

"Oh man, now I can't stay around Aoyama-kun too long, I'm going to kill Kish next time I see him!" I said making a fist then Ryou placed a cap over my head

"Your tail and ears are showing, I told you not to get excited," Ryou said dragging me into the kitchen so nobody would see me since there was people already standing outside waiting for us to open.

A few minutes later I started on finding everyone a seat "Welcome to Sugar Mew Bar, how many people are in your group?" I asked a brown hair green eyed college student

"Hey aren't you Ichigo, Masaya's girlfriend?" the student asked me which made me have a confused look

"Uh...I'm not his girlfriend yet but I know him, and you are?"

"The name's Kyle Manthis, I'm Masaya's roommate," Kyle said shaking my hand

"So, um...are you the only one because people are starting to get annoyed," Ichigo said hearing the complaints of customers

"Oh yeah, it's just me," Kyle said so I gave him an empty seat at the counter.

"Welcome to Sugar Mew Bar, how many people are in your group?" I asked a thirty year old man

"Just me, but I can turn it into just us," The man said with a lopsided grin and a mischievous look in his eyes

'EW!" I thought as I rolled my eyes a little

"Sorry, I'm already engaged," I lied as I guided him to the bar counter and I walked really fast ahead of him because I was afraid he would touch my butt.

"Man can you believe some thirty year old dude tried to flirt with me?" I asked Lettuce when she walked by the table that I just cleaned up

"Well this is a bar and we're both wearing outfits that are considered sexy," Lettuce said as she set a tray with two beer bottles in front of a couple

"I'm going to go talk to Ryou about this," I said as I took a woman's order for a strawberry margintina.

"Hey Ryou why the heck are we wearing these kind of outfits?" I asked Ryou as I poured some strawberries into a blender

"Business reasons," Ryou said handing a college student a beer bottle

"Only a **hetai **would think of forcing his female employees to wear outfits like this," I said pouring a strawberry margintina into a glass cup

"Well if someone flirts with you then all you have to do is tell me and I'll just kick them out," Ryou said facing me

"Oh now you tell me, you could've told me this before...oh shoot it's Masaya," I said crouching behind the counter when I saw Aoyama-kun in the doorway

"Just try to be calm and show him a seat," Ryou said going back to work so I stood up and walked towards the front where Masaya was standing

"Ichigo, hi I never knew you worked here," Masaya said with a smile

"Well that's because I just got hired last week and this is my first day since the bar opened today for the first time," I said feeling a little nervous but I tried to calm down a little

"Do you want a drink on your break?" Masaya asked me as I showed him his seat near the bar counter

"Sure, my break's in five minutes, right Ryou," I said smiling at Masaya

"Whatever, but it's only a ten minute break," Ryou said pouring a margintina in a glass cup

"So I'll see you in five minutes," Masaya said with a smile as I nodded and hurriedly walked to the kitchen so my cat ears and cat tail could pop out.

"Let me guess someone made you nervous?" Keiichiro asked me when he saw my ears and tail as he placed supplies near the door so Ryou could get them easier

"Yeah, and I really want to go out with him but I always get tongue tied whenever I think about it, do you have any suggestions?" I asked as my ears and tail disappeared

"Well you could always ask him to go to someplace, just ask him to go to a place that you think he'll like," Keiichiro suggested making me smile

"Now why haven't I thought of that, **arigato** Keiichiro," I said walking out of the kitchen since my break came.

"Uh, Ichigo how many bottles of beer did you have?" Masaya asked me when I was drunk

"What comes after six, thirty? Then it's thirty," I said in a drunken voice as I reached for another beer bottle but then Masaya grabbed my hand and stopped me

"I think you've had enough for one night," Masaya said starting to get up but I still stayed

"No **oniisama **I don't want to go back to ballet," I said with a weird grin on my face

"I think she won't make it to her apartment, I'll take care of her," Ryou said to Masaya leaning on the counter

"And where're you going to keep her?" Masaya asked Ryou with a For-all-I-know-you-might-try-to-sleep-with-her look

"In my room upstairs, and I'll sleep in my living room, and don't worry I won't sleep with your girlfriend," Ryou said putting my hair in a ponytail so when I throw up I won't get my hair dirty

"Okay, but if she comes up to me and tells me that you did something to her I'll kill you, and she's not my girlfriend, she's not really my type, I think of her as a sister," Masaya said getting up to leave

"You know if she finds out from you, you'll break her heart," Ryou warned Masaya as he put me in his arms to carry me to his room

"I know, that's why you'll tell her," Masaya said leaving me and Ryou before Ryou could say anything, so Ryou carried me up the stairs to his "apartment".

"Shirogane-san what happened to Ichigo?" Lettuce asked Ryou when she saw me throwing up in Ryou's bathroom

"She got drunk while she was with Masaya," Ryou explained looking at Lettuce

"Oh okay, well I guess I'll close up, goodbye, I'll see you guys tomorrow, since I have a day off," Lettuce said walking away leaving me and Ryou alone

"Oh god, I really should listen to my parents," I said rinsing my mouth out at the sink

"Let me guess you need to drink a certain amount otherwise you'd get drunk?" Ryou said sarcastically

"Well excuse me but I was trying really hard to make sure that I was calm so my ears and tail wouldn't pop out," I said then I rushed back to the toilet to throw up some more

"This better be the last time you get drunk," Ryou said looking away from me by resting his forehead on his hands

"I can't promise you that, this isn't the first time I got drunk, last time I was almost arrested for being at a high school party and drinking when I was only sixteen," I said making my hair go back into a ponytail since some strands of hair fell out

"Well next time it'll be easier because I'll make sure you don't get drunk," Ryou said helping me stand up to lay down on his bed

"I would really appreciate it, thanks for letting me stay here tonight," I said as I fell into a deep sleep on Ryou's warm comfortable bed.

TBC

**A/N:There's the dreaded cliffe, I know that this chapter took place mostly in the bar but I really couldn't think of anything and FYI Ichigo doesn't remember about what Masaya said before he left because she was drunk, and don't think that I was ever drunk because I'm only 13 years old. Anywho here's the glossary:**

**hetai: pervert**

**arigato:thank you**

**oniisama: big brother**

**And of course here's the sneak peek and to think that this's the first fanfiction that I haven't wrote in a notebook:**

_**"Hey, Ichigo, there's something that you need to know," Ryou said to me when he came back from the kitchen and placed some supplies ont top of the counter**_

_**"Can't this wait? I have to get ready, for all we know I might actually have my first kiss with Masaya," I said as I put some strawberry flavored lip gloss on my lips**_

_**"I know he's defitly not going to kiss you," Ryou said crossing his arms and leaning against the bar counter **_

_**"Shut up you're always being rude to me, and when something good is finally going to happen to me you can't even be happy for me, I hate you, I always have and always will and nothing you or anybody does can ever make me to change my mind!" I yelled to him as I looked at him with an angry expression in my eyes**_

_**"Fine, I won't tell you, good luck on your date, but when he says something to you that'll hurt you don't come crying to me," Ryou said walking towards the stairs while I stomped out of the bar**_

_**"Oh and before I forget, I QUIT!" I yelled then I ran out not even waiting for him to say anything.**_

**Wow Ichigo quit, and all for a guy that doesn't even love her. So is this good or bad? Tell me in a review. Adios! **


	3. chpt3

Chpt.3

The next day I woke up at noon with a huge headache so I walked into the living room "Hey Ichigo, have a bad headache?" Ryou asked me when I walked into the living room and I saw that he was eating a burger from Monster Burger

"Yeah, have anything I can take?" I asked as Ryou held out some aspirin

"Thanks...what happened to Masaya last night?" I asked Ryou as I took a seat next to him on the couch

"Oh...uh...he left after I told him that I would take care of you," Ryou said seeming like he was hiding something but I was too much in pain to notice

"Oh okay, I'm going home to sleep," I said getting up and gathering the clothes that I wore to school yesterday then I walked out waving goodbye to Ryou over my shoulder.

"Hey Ichigo how're you feeling?" Masaya asked me when I walked up the stairs to unlock my apartment door

"Not too well, I have a major headache so I'm going to sleep right now," I said placing my apartment key in the keyhole

"Well I hope you get better...listen I need to study for a test that I'm having next week and Kyle needs the apartment for the night, so do you think I could come over to your place and study with you?" Masaya asked me rubbing the back of his head a little nervously, so I quickly brightened up and made a smile

"Sure, you could come around 7:00pm, and if I'm sleeping here's a spare key," I said handing him a silver key identical to mines

"Okay, thanks, you don't know how much I need this," Masaya said grabbing the key with a smile then he walked down the stairs, so I entered my apartment wanting to shower and change out of my uniform.

When I woke up I headed to work since I had to tell Ryou that I'm taking time off to be with Masaya in an hour.

"Hey Ichigo, feeling better?" Ryou asked me when I walked into the bar so I nodded my head and walked towards the bar to talk to him

"Can I have the night off? Masaya is going to study with me to go over a test that we're having next week," I said leaning my arms on the counter

"And let me guess you think this is a date?" Ryou asked as I nodded

"Fine I guess you could have the night off," Ryou said heading into the kitchen to get some more supplies so I walked in front of the mirror that we have on the bar counter and decided to fix myself up.

"Hey, Ichigo, there's something that you need to know," Ryou said to me when he came back from the kitchen and placed some supplies on top of the counter

"Can't this wait? I have to get ready, for all we know I might actually have my first kiss with Masaya," I said as I put some strawberry flavored lip gloss on my lips

"I know he's defitly not going to kiss you," Ryou said crossing his arms and leaning against the bar counter

"Shut up you're always being rude to me, and when something good is finally going to happen to me you can't even be happy for me, I hate you, I always have and always will and nothing you or anybody does can ever make me change my mind!" I yelled to him as I looked at him with an angry expression in my eyes

"Fine, I won't tell you, good luck on your date, but when he says something to you that'll hurt you don't come crying to me," Ryou said walking towards the stairs while I stomped out of the bar

"Oh and before I forget, I QUIT!" I yelled then I ran out not even waiting for him to say anything.

When I came to my apartment a feeling of guilt came over my mind 'Maybe I was too harsh on Ryou, but he was so rude to say that Masaya's never going to kiss me, I wonder what he needed to tell me, oh well it's probably nothing, probably trying to make me work overtime, well he doesn't have to worry about me seeing him ever again!' I thought walking into the bathroom so I could take a shower.

Ten minutes later I walked into the living room and found Masaya sitting on my couch reading a biology book "Hey, Masaya when'd you get here?" I asked him drying my hair a little with my pink towel

"I just got here, you smell nice," Masaya said with a smile which made me a little nervous but I pushed that emotion away

"Arigato, you're so sweet, unlike my ex boss Ryou," I said sitting down next to him and opening my history book to the chapter that I would be tested on

"Ex boss, what happened?" Masaya asked me looking up from his biology book

"He was doubting me about something and it made me ticked off so I quitted," I said shrugging my shoulders not looking up from my history book

"What did he doubt you about?" Masaya asked making me look up from my book

"He said that someone I know will never kiss me and it just threw me over the edge," I said looking back into my history book

"Well I can see the reason why you quit and I don't blame you," Masaya said looking back into his book and we started studying.

"Well I better be going, before Kyle does something to his girlfriend," Masaya said closing his book and putting it into his backpack, so I looked at the time and saw that we've been studying/talking for an hour

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow," I said walking to the door with him then I leaned in to kiss him but he backed away

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I never really wanted to hurt you, but...how can I say this in the right way...you're not really my type, sorry, see you tomorrow, bye," Masaya said walking out of the door

"Uh yeah bye," I said holding back my tears, then when I closed the door I leaned against it and started to cry.

A few minutes later I walked into my room and laid on my bed hearing Masaya's words play in my head which made me cry myself to sleep.

"Good morning Ichigo, I heard that you quit, what happened?" Lettuce asked me as I took a seat next to her

"My mistake, Ryou was about to warn me about Masaya but I didn't listen and I got so mad that I said some things that I should've never said," I said putting my forehead against the desk

"It's okay Ichigo, you know you could apologize to Ryou after class," Lettuce suggested

"I can't, he probably won't ever talk to me after I told him that I'll hate him for life," I said making my shoulders slump in depression

"Well, I know Ryou and he'll usually forgive someone if they say that they hate him, besides, we need you, we still haven't found the other three and it's really hard to be the only waitress," Lettuce said as the professor came in.

"Ryou are you in here?" I said searching for Ryou at the bar once all of my classes ended

"What do you want, your last paycheck?" Ryou asked me coming out of the kitchen with his arms crossed

"Look about yesterday...I'm sorry, you were right he never loved me...and I should've never said that I hated you or quit, so will you rehire me?" I asked looking at my feet a little nervous

"Yeah I'll rehire you, thanks for not crying to me, and your ears and tail are showing," Ryou said gently playing with my cat ears

"Your welcome, and please stop playing with my ears, it makes me feel a little weak," I said as Lettuce came in with a blue haired brown eyed girl so I quickly made my ears and tail disappear

"Hello Ryou, Ichigo, this is Mint Aizawa, her parents are forcing her to work so she needs a job," Lettuce said

"Okay, but you'll need to take a blood test first," Ryou said

"Fine, just as long as I can prove to my parents that I'm not some lazy snotty rich girl," Mint said following Ryou to the blood testing room to do the same thing that he did to me and Lettuce.

"So is she one of us?" I asked Ryou when Mint left as Ryou started typing on his computer

"Yep, her DNA matches that of a ultramarine lorikeet, arigato Lettuce at least someone is doing their job," Ryou said giving me a smirk

"Hey, I'm trying over here, besides, my mom wants me to visit this high school girl to help her look for a job, so I'll bring her here," I said walking off to go change into my uniform.

A week later I walked to the house that belonged to the high school girl so I could offer her a job. A couple of minutes later I walked in front of a small house that seemed a little broken down so I knocked on the door. "Yes how can I be of service na no da?" a blonde high school girl asked me a few seconds later

"Uh...hi, I'm Ichigo Momomyia, and my parents asked me to come here to offer you a job," I said as the girl grew a smile and hugged me

"Arigato, I weally need this jobby wobby, so when can I start na no da?"

"Uh, well can you come by, my boss needs for you to take a blood test," I said as the girl nodded

"Okay, oh and before I forget my name's Pudding Fong, let me tell my little brother to take care of Heicha, Chancha, and all the rest of my siblings!" Pudding said walking into the house, then a couple of seconds later she came back out and closed the door,

"Okay, we can go now, na no da!" Pudding said following me towards the bar.

"So is she one of us?" I asked Ryou after Pudding went home

"I'll tell you after you and Lettuce defeat Kish who's in the park," Ryou said as I looked at Lettuce then we ran out of the door towards the park.

When we arrived to the park we saw hundreds of people running away from the park and we saw why, there were huge monsters that looked like birds and they started pecking at people who were running "How do we stop that?" I yelled to Lettuce over all of the screaming

"Just make your nails grow long, I can drown it by using that lake over there!" Lettuce shouted back as she pointed to a huge lake so I took her advice and tried to make my nails grow long, and much to my surprise they were so sharp that I could've beaten the world record for sharpest nails in the world so I rushed to the monster who was about to peck a little girl and scratched him, then some sort of words came into my head

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis!" I yelled and the next thing I knew I was wearing a pink dress, pink knee high boots, pinkish reddish gloves, a pink and red choker with a pendent on it, and there was some sort of bell on my cat tail

"How'd you do that!" Lettuce shouted to me as she made a wave of water attack the monster

"I was hoping you'd know...Strawberry Bell Bell!" I shouted then a pink bell appeared in my hands so I shouted the first words that came into my mind "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

A couple of seconds later the monster disappeared and became a pigeon and some sort of floating jellyfish.

TBC

**A/N:Wow I actually made three long chapters in one week that's a record, and i know that this is coming out on the same day as the other two chapters, but I typed it up during spring break and I have to e-mail this to my self, go to the library copy my fanfic, save it on Microsoft Word, then that's when I can upload a chapter, but so far it's been really hard, because I tried to do that on 3/23/05 but the darn computer wouldn't save it and my mom is forbidding me to go on the internet until she buys this program to help stop viruses, and that'll take a while :slams head on desk in depression: anywho here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Ryou, Ichigo is drunk, see," Mint said to Ryou at the college party so he looked to where Mint was pointing and he saw me drinking a couple of bottle of beers while I was standing on the counter with college boys cheering me on**_

_**"TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF!" a drunk boy said**_

_**"Take what off, oh you mean this?" I said in a slurred voice as I put the beer bottles on the counter then I stood back up and started taking my shirt off but then Ryou climbed on the counter and stopped me**_

_**"That's enough Ichigo, I think I better take you home," Ryou said carrying me in his arms and hopping off of the counter**_

_**"Aw come on Ryou, you know you want to see my see-through bra," I said starting to hiccup as Ryou rolled his eyes**_

_**"NO and you shouldn't even be drinking after you promised me that you would stop getting drunk," Ryou said walking out of the building filled with drunks, with Lettuce, and Mint following us out to go home.**_

**I know that this isn't the best sneak peek ever, but I just couldn't even think of anything, and my mom made me have a half hour limit on the computer, and after I only had two Cs on my report card for once in my jr. high year, I blame my sister, it's her fault, anywho, review me like now dude/dudette. Adios! **


	4. chpt4

I can't believe I misspelled pervert in Japanese, instead of hetai, it's hentai, but thank you, for telling me.

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last three chapters, so here it is, I never have and probably never will own Tokyo Mew, the characters, the story, and the art all belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida, and I sadly do not own Ryou.

Chpt.4

"Curse you pathetic humans, how dare you destroy my kirema anima!" a familiar voice said making me and Lettuce look up and we saw Kish floating over us

"When will you just give it up Kish, we'll always kick your butt!" I yelled with a smirk on my face

"Yeah right, next time won't be so easy," Kish said blinking away as tons of news reporters came running up to me and Lettuce

"Who are you guys?"

"Where'd you get those powers?"

"How was that boy able to make these monsters?"

"Was that an alien?"

"Why is he trying to take over the world?"

"What's your names?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Are you two also aliens?"

"Are you two the only superheroes or are there more?" reporters asked us making me and Lettuce speechless everytime, then Lettuce made a wall of water come between us and the reporters so we ran away from the reporters knowing that we'll be on the six o' clock news.

"Uh Ryou we have bad news," I yelled when we came back from the park

"What happened, and how were you able to transform?" Ryou asked as I shrugged my shoulders

"Words came into my head and I said them which made me transform anyway, uh...some...no tons of reporters saw us defeat Kish's kirema anima," I said as Ryou made a please-tell-me-you're-kidding look

"But we never said anything see?" Lettuce said grabbing the remote and turning on a TV that was near the counter and there on the news was me and Lettuce, only I had pink hair and pink eyes

"How the heck did I get pink hair and pink eyes!" I said but Ryou and Lettuce told me to be quiet, so I listened in on what the reporter was saying

"Today at exactly 5:45pm a birdlike monster attacked citizens in the park, and these two teenagers had fought the monster with unspeakable powers," The reporter said showing a picture of me and Lettuce, then they started showing some footage of me and Lettuce fighting Kish's kirema anima

"They showed you, how are you planning to deal with your classes?" Ryou asked Lettuce

"I'm not sure...I guess I'll just have to deal with them, with a little help from Ichigo I'm sure," Lettuce said looking at me with begging eyes so I nodded

"Sure, after all we're friends right, but I wonder how I can get back to normal?" I said to Lettuce then I looked at Ryou with a I-want-to-get-back-to-normal-please-tell-me-how look

"Just think about going back to normal," Ryou said turning off the TV and leaning his forehead on his hand against the counter

"It's going to be okay Ryou, we didn't mention anything about you or the bar," Lettuce said trying to comfort Ryou

"Yeah, but I never wanted any of this to happen to you guys...I'm going to go to sleep, one of you please wake me up when it's time to open the bar," Ryou said walking up the stairs as I transformed back to normal

"Well, we better get ready," Lettuce said grabbing her green backpack and entering the changing room to change into her uniform so I followed grabbing my pink backpack.

A few minutes later I decided to wake Ryou up for work "Ryou, come on, it's time to open the bar and you're the only one with the keys," I said knocking on Ryou's door, but since he didn't answer I decided to enter his room and when I saw that he was still sleeping I shook his shoulders, "Come on Ryou, wakey wakey, it's time to work," I said waking him up

"Okay, okay jeeze, I'm up," Ryou said making me stop then he got out of bed and threw a shirt on, then he followed me out,

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got invited to a college party, and I was thinking if you could come along, I need someone to make sure I don't get drunk," I said with a smile and a begging look in my eyes

"Fine, I'll come along, and I suggest you ask other people to come along, for all you know I might get drunk with you," Ryou said heading into the kitchen to get some supplies while I went to call Mint and Pudding to tell them that they got the job and to ask them if they could come tonight.

"Oooh, I look cool, na no da!" Pudding said coming out of the changing room and I saw that she had a yellow bikini that was similar to mines, yellow shorts with a gold beaded monkey on the bottom right of her shorts, and yellow knee high boots, "I'm good at cooking, na no da, we could make this a bar and grill!" Pudding said with a big smile

"You'll have to talk to Ryou about that, hey Mint, you look cool in that outfit!" I said to Mint when she came out of the changing room and she wore a blue bikini top similar to everyone's, blue shorts with a blue green beaded bird on the bottom left part of her shorts then Pudding went to the counter to talk to Ryou about turning the bar into a bar and grill

"Thanks, it suits me more than you," Mint said with a smirk then she walked to the kitchen to get menus

"Why that ungrateful little-"

"Calm down Ichigo, she's one of us, remember?" Lettuce said making me calm down then I walked up to the door since Ryou was unlocking it then I got to work.

The night of the party Ryou went with me, Lettuce, and Mint, "This party rocks, want a drink?" I asked Ryou after we danced together

"Sure, but make sure you don't drink too many bottles of beer," Ryou warned me as I smiled

"Okay, I'll try," I said as I walked to the kitchen to get Ryou a drink.

"Ryou, Ichigo is drunk, see," Mint said to Ryou at the college party so he looked to where Mint was pointing and he saw me drinking a couple of bottle of beers while I was standing on the counter with college boys cheering me on

"TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF!" a drunk boy said

"Take what off, oh you mean this?" I said in a slurred voice as I put the beer bottles on the counter then I stood back up and started taking my shirt off but then Ryou climbed on the counter and stopped me

"That's enough Ichigo, I think I better take you home," Ryou said carrying me in his arms and hopping off of the counter

"Aw come on Ryou, you know you want to see my see-through bra," I said starting to hiccup as Ryou rolled his eyes

"NO and you shouldn't even be drinking after you promised me that you would stop getting drunk," Ryou said walking out of the building filled with drunks, with Lettuce, and Mint following us out to go home.

"Come on Ryou, you need to loosen up a little, you're always uptight and boring, this is your chance to have fun with me and you're not taking it," I said to Ryou when we were alone in my apartment

"Look Ichigo, I want to do that I really do but I'm not about to take advantage of you just because you're drunk," Ryou said rolling his eyes as he forced me to lay down on my bed

"Which is why I don't care, because you're a sweet guy," I said taking my shirt off making Ryou look away

"Look, I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow," Ryou said walking out of the door and I heard my front door close, so I decided to let it go and I fell into a deep sleep.

"Ouch, oooh my head is killing me," I said the next morning as I held my head in pain "What happened last night, and why am I in my bra...:gasp: oh no, he wouldn't," I said to myself remembering that Ryou was the one who took care of me so I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his phone number. A couple of minutes later I heard Ryou answer the phone on the other line

"Hello?"

"Ryou, please tell me you didn't do anything to me last night," I said really scared that he slept with me and left just to make me go out of my mind

"Let me guess you woke up, found yourself in your bra, and assumed that I slept with you because I promised you that I would take care of you, right? Well don't worry, I didn't do anything, even though you tried to convince me to sleep with you like three times," Ryou said making me breathe in relief

"Arigato, you don't know how happy I am knowing that you didn't take that chance, I'll see you later on, I have to get ready for a test today," I said hanging up then I got up to get ready for classes.

At class I saw that everyone was crowding around Lettuce and asking her a lot of questions

"How'd you get those powers?"

"Who was that hot chick with you?"

"Who's that cute alien boy?"

"Is the world coming to an end?"

"Will you show us an example of your powers?"

So I decided to save Lettuce before she went over the edge and drowned everyone

"Okay, that's enough questions, don't you **bakas **ever think of a reason of why she never answered the reporters questions?" I said making everyone be quiet then the professor came in so everyone ran to their seats

"Arigato Ichigo," Lettuce whispered thanking me

"No problem," I said taking my seat then that's when the trouble started because the professor gave Lettuce a I-wouldn't-expect-any-of-my-students-to-have-special-powers look

"Lettuce Midorikawa, please come up," Professor ordered so Lettuce walked down the steps to the professor

"I'm sorry professor but if it's anything about yesterday, I promised that I wouldn't talk about anything that deals with the aliens or my powers," Lettuce said standing nervously in front of the professor

"Well would you like it if I failed you?" the professor threatened which made go over the edge

"That's not fair, just because she's keeping a promise you'll fail her, the reason why she's not telling anybody anything is because she doesn't want anybody to be at risk just because she's been chosen to help save the world!" I said standing up making everyone stare at me

"Ms.Momomiya, I suggest you sit down, unless you're that other girl that Lettuce was with, which I highly doubt," the professor yelled

"Well what if I said I was, what would you do about it!" I yelled as everyone laughed at me and Lettuce gave me a don't-risk-your-cover-just-for-me look so I gave her a I-really-don't-care-all-I-care-about-is-watching-out-for-one-of-my-friends-and-one-of-my-kind look so she gave me a smile

"Well Ms. Momomiya, if you're really that catgirl then prove it otherwise I'll fail you," Professor said crossing her arms and I could feel everyone waiting and watching me which made me a little nervous then by professor's look on her face I could tell that my ears and tail popped out so I walked down the stairs and out the door, after I grabbed both, mines and Lettuce's backpacks then we walked to the bar.

"You two are here early, what happened?" Keiichiro asked me and Lettuce when we walked into the bar

"Something really bad," I said as I slumped into a seat

"What happened?" Ryou and Keiichiro asked at the same time, so me and Lettuce explained everything that happened.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Ryou yelled when I finished the story

"Calm down Ryou, it's not their fault," Keiichiro said making Ryou calm down a little

"I did it because the professor was going to fail Lettuce if she didn't mention anything about your experiment, besides it was better if I told them, other than Lettuce telling the professor so she wouldn't fail, the professor telling reporters about you and Keiichiro, and other than scientists imprisoning you to complete experiments for them," I said as Ryou and Keiichiro nodded there heads

"I guess that either way we still would be in a hell hole...but thanks Ichigo, you deserve a raise," Ryou said making me brighten up

"By how much?" I asked a smile on my face

"Two dollars," Ryou said

"Cool, I'm making the same amount as my mom and I work less hours than she does, arigato Ryou!" I said throwing my arms around his neck.

TBC

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but it's just that our phone line has been going nuts and now my mom says I can't go on the internet at all, and the only times I can go on is at the library, and at school in third period and at team up, and I can't check e-mails at school which is the only way to update, by e-mailing the fan fictions that I type to myself, but anyway I'm really proud of this chapter, I think it's one of my best ones:bows a little': anywho, here's the sneak peek:**

_**Then I saw a couple of men come in and they each wore a black suit with sunglasses covering their eyes**_

_**"Welcome to Sugar Mew Bar and Grill, how many people are in your group?" I asked them as they looked down to me, since they were taller than me**_

_**"We're not going to stay long, can we see your boss, Ms?" the dude on the left asked me **_

_**"Uh...sure, I'll go get him," I said walking away from them and walking up to Ryou "Ryou, those guys need you, what'd you do?" I asked him as Ryou looked at the men that caught stares**_

_**"I didn't do anything, but I wonder what they want," Ryou said walking over to them so I kind of snuck my way to them pretending that I was cleaning a table that was left dirty when a couple just left**_

_**"Hello, I'm Ryou Shirogane, what do you need?" Ryou asked them shaking their hands**_

_**"We're from the CIA in America, and we've come to settle a murder case that has been going on for eight years...about Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane's deaths...we understand that you and Keiichiro Akasaka were within twenty feet when the fire came over your parents' house, and we've come to prove that you and Keiichiro Akasaka were the ones who set the house on fire, and you are under arrest," one of the guys said pulling out some handcuffs**_

_**"Why would I kill my own parents? I loved them with all of my heart, and Keiichiro treated them like they were his parents, I'm telling you we didn't kill them!" Ryou said as one of the guys grabbed Ryou's arms and put them behind his back then he put the handcuffs on Ryou's wrists **_

_**"Stop, he didn't kill them!" I said making the guys turn around**_

_**"Unless you were an eye witness, we have no reason to believe you," one of the guys said as the other guy went into the kitchen, probably to arrest Keiichiro.**_

**I know that it's not much of a sneak peek but I couldn't think of anything else, remember this is the first fanfiction that I haven't wrote in a notebook so it'll be a little hard to write sneak peeks and before I forget, here's the glossary:**

**Baka:idiot**

**Welp that's everything, review now. Adios!**


	5. chpt5

Chpt.5

"Wow business has gotten better," I said to Ryou on my break seeing that there wasn't anymore available seats for customers

"Yeah, and work will be easier once we find the last mew mew," Ryou said grabbing a beer bottle for me and him then he took a seat next to me

"Yep, and I think Mint has gotten over the fact that she's a mew mew," I said taking a sip of beer

"And what about you, have you gotten over Masaya?" Ryou asked me making me hurt a little but I know that he didn't mean to hurt me

"Yeah...I have...it took a while, but I'm over it," I said taking a long sip of beer

"Take it easy, I don't want you to get drunk again," Ryou warned me

"Okay I'll try, after all I don't want to give you temptation, I know it's hard to say no...but what I don't get is how you came across the aliens, I mean, you're so young, and I've never seen your parents, what happened to them?" I asked Ryou as a look of pain came over Ryou's face "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said but Ryou shook his head

"It's better if I tell you now...eight years ago I lived in America with my mom and dad, my mom was rich because her dad inherited a lot of money so she didn't have to work, but my dad was a scientist who studied UMA cells, and Keiichiro was his assistant...well one day I was looking at my dad's notes and he got mad afraid that I messed something up and that's when I told him that I wanted to be a scientist just like him...well when I went outside a kirema anima attacked my house, killing my dad in the process, so my mom decided to go in to try and save him but then the fire took out her life...so I decided to come to Japan to finish up the mew project for my dad, since I memorized his notes...and when Lettuce said that she needed a job I decided to open up a bar, and when I took a sample of her blood I found out that her DNA matches a finless porpoise so I asked her if she would be all right if I injected a dart that would allow her to have special powers but she refused at first, scared of what would happen, so I injected myself with the dart that held irimote wildcat's DNA so I could prove to her that it was all right, then she accepted the role to become a superhero, and then she met you when she signed up for her schedule," Ryou explained a blank look in his eyes and I knew that he was remembering when his parents died

"I had no idea, but what are your powers?" I asked curious to know

"I can change into a cat at will for only ten minutes," Ryou explained taking a sip of beer

"Well I better get back to work," I said getting up and walking towards the door where some people were waiting to be seated.

"Hey Ichigo," a familiar voice said making me hold back the urge to kill the person who said it so I turned around and saw Masaya standing in the doorway with a smile on his face

"Hi, Masaya, are you the only one in your group?" I asked putting on a fake smile as he nodded so I guided him to a seat in the counter

"Are you still mad about what I said the other night?" Masaya asked me as I handed him a food and drink menu since Ryou decided to make the bar a bar and grill

"No, I've gotten over it," I said

"Good, so would you mind if I treated you to a couple of drinks?" Masaya asked

"Actually, I already offered her to buy her a couple of drinks later on, right Ichigo," Ryou said before I could say anything

"Oh yeah, sorry Masaya, maybe another time," I said as Masaya grew a disappointed look in his eyes then I saw a couple of men come in and they each wore a black suit with sunglasses covering their eyes

"Welcome to Sugar Mew Bar and Grill, how many people are in your group?" I asked them as they looked down to me, they were taller than me

"We're not going to stay long, can we see your boss, Ms?" the dude on the left asked me

"Uh...sure, I'll go get him," I said walking away from them and walking up to Ryou "Ryou, those guys need you, what'd you do?" I asked him as Ryou looked at the men that caught stares

"I didn't do anything, but I wonder what they want," Ryou said walking over to them so I kind of snuck my way to them pretending that I was cleaning a table that was left dirty when a couple just left

"Hello, I'm Ryou Shirogane, what do you need?" Ryou asked them shaking their hands

"We're from the CIA in America, and we've come to settle a murder case that has been going on for eight years...about Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane's deaths...we understand that you and Keiichiro Akasaka were within twenty feet when the fire came over your parents' house, and we've come to prove that you and Keiichiro Akasaka were the ones who set the house on fire, and you are under arrest," one of the guys said pulling out some handcuffs

"Why would I kill my own parents? I loved them with all of my heart, and Keiichiro treated them like they were his parents, I'm telling you we didn't kill them!" Ryou said as one of the guys grabbed Ryou's arms and put them behind his back then he put the handcuffs on Ryou's wrists

"Stop, he didn't kill them!" I said making the guys turn around

"Unless you were an eye witness, we have no reason to believe you," one of the guys said as the other guy went into the kitchen, probably to arrest Keiichiro

"You have every reason to believe me...I know that he didn't kill them," I said through gritted teeth as I held back tears

"Well then you can tell your story in court, but until then, they're staying in jail," The CIA guy said taking the struggling Ryou away then the other CIA guy walked out with a handcuffed Keiichiro,

"Everybody out, we're closing now!" I yelled tears coming down as everyone walked out which just left me, Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding

"Ichigo, **oneesama **what happened to oniisamas?" Pudding asked me

"They were arrested, because those hetais think that Ryou and Keiichiro killed Ryou's parents, even though Ryou told me that it was the aliens who killed them," I explained as we all took a seat on one of the chairs

"But if they have no proof that it was the aliens then they'll go to jail for life," Mint said as Lettuce put a hand on her chest

"Don't worry about that...they'll have their proof...but we'll have to give up our covers," I said as everyone gave me a are-you-sure-about-this look

"So when's the trial?" Mint asked me going along with the plan which made me grow a smile

"They're going to call me tomorrow and tell me the date, in the meantime, we'll visit them and tell them our plan, I'll meet you guys here tomorrow, for now let's just get some sleep," I said as everyone agreed to my plan then we all left locking the door behind us.

The next day the CIA called me and told me that the trial would be next week, so I met the other mews at the bar "They told me that the trial is next week, and I'm considered a witness," I said

"But why are you a witness?" Lettuce asked me

"Because I told them that Ryou told me how his parents died and I told them that I have proof that'll free Ryou and Keiichiro," I said with a smile on my face as everyone smiled along with me

"When can we see oniisamas, na no da?" Pudding asked

"We could see them now, I made a few twists last night with my parents," Mint said as everyone got up from their seats and walked out of the bar, locked it, then walked towards Ichigo's apartment to drive in her convertible to the prison where Mint said that Ryou and Keiichiro were being held.

"Only one at a time for each prisoner," the security guard said at the front desk

"Who's going first for who?" I asked the mews

"How about you go first for Ryou, and I'll go first for Keiichiro," Mint said as everyone nodded

"I'm going first for Ryou Shirogane, and she's going first for Keiichiro Akasaka," I said pointing to Mint then the guard nodded and led me and Mint to a room where people talked to friends, relatives, and boyfriends then the guard sat me at one seat and Mint in the seat next to mines.

A couple of minutes later Ryou sat in front of me so I grabbed the phone and he did too "Hi, Ryou, how're you doing?" I asked him

"Well I'm in prison for a case eight years old and I didn't even commit it, so I guess I'm okay, I've been through worse," Ryou said making me laugh a little

"You always know how to make me smile...well anyway the CIA called me to be a witness in your trial," I said as Ryou grew a serious look on his face

"But you weren't there, and what kind of proof are you going to use...wait...oh no you can't Ichigo," Ryou said as I shrugged my shoulders

"Which is better, you in jail, or me telling everyone my identity?" I said

"Look I'd rather be in jail then risk your reputation, if you do this then you probably won't be able to graduate and live a normal life," Ryou said

"Well, I've been living a normal life since I was born, and it's been pretty boring, so I really don't care if I'll live a normal life...just as long as you're back home," I said with a smile as Ryou smiled at me

"Arigato Ichigo, you're always risking yourself for others," Ryou said then the guard told me to leave because my time was up so I got up and waved goodbye to him and saw that Lettuce was going to talk to Ryou while Pudding talked to Keiichiro.

"So what'd you say to Ryou?" Mint asked me as we waited in my car for Lettuce and Pudding

"I told him about me being a witness and our proof, what'd you say to Keiichiro?" I asked

"Same thing...so you only have one more week before you could give up your normal life...what are you planning to do after it?" Mint asked me

"Same thing that I was planning to do before I found out that I wasn't a normal girl," I said as Lettuce and Pudding came back

"They said that we can't talk to Ryou or Keiichiro anymore because we were giving them too much information about their trial," Lettuce said hopping into the car

"Well it doesn't matter now, we told them everything they needed to know," I said as I drove off to Pudding's house to drop her off.

TBC

**A/N:NO Law and Order got into my fanfiction, oh well, my mom was watching it and the computer's in the living room so I watched it with her, well here's the glossary:**

**oneesama: big sister**

**And of course here's the sneak peek:**

_**"I call to the stand Ichigo Momomiya," the CIA's lawyer said so I walked up to the stand and sat in the seat**_

_**"Ms. Momomiya, how long have you known Ryou Shirogane?"**_

_**"A year," I said truthfully**_

_**"And when did you find out about the death of Ryou's parents?"**_

_**"Last week, the same night when he was arrested,"**_

_**"And how did Ryou's parents died?"**_

_**"He told me that the aliens that are attacking now killed his parents and I believe him, I've fought them," I said as everyone but the mews laughed**_

_**"ORDER ORDER!" the judge yelled making everyone calm down**_

_**"Ms. Momomiya, this isn't some science invention, in order to free Mr. Shirogane you need to tell the truth," the lawyer said so I leaned in closer to him**_

_**"I am telling the truth, and I can prove it," I said as the lawyer chuckled a little**_

_**"All right then, prove it," the lawyer said looking at me with a look of doubt**_

_**"Fine then Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis!" I said then I transformed and everyone looked at me with a frightened and suprised look all at once.**_

**Well is that a good enough sneak peek for you? Review me now. Adios!**


	6. chpt6

Chpt.6

The next week the mews met me at the bar so I could drive them to the trial. "Are you sure about the proof?" Lettuce asked me on the way to the trial

"Yep, and stop worrying, you should be happy that I'm freeing Ryou, after all he is your cousin," I said looking for a parking space

"Yeah, and plus oniisama's the one who pays me so I can take care of my little brothers and sister," Pudding said as we climbed out of the car

"And Keiichiro makes food that is way better then all of my three chefs put together," Mint said making everybody roll their eyes

"I still don't see how the heck they came up with the Ryou and Keiichiro killing the Shiroganes thing," I said as we took a seat, and then I saw a couple of news cameras which made me a little nervous about showing Ryou's proof, then I felt Pudding put her hands on my head and she rested her head on her hands "What're you doing Pudding?" I asked her

"You can't show the proof yet silly, na no da," Pudding said then she got off of me and I felt my cat ears and tail go away

"Arigato, it's just that seeing the TV cameras made me a little nervous," I said as policemen bought Ryou and Keiichiro in and sat them away from us

"The case of the Shiroganes' murder is now in session." the judge said slamming her hammer then everyone sat down and Ryou and Keiichiro's lawyer stood up

"Your honor I call to the stand Lettuce Midorikawa," the lawyer said so Lettuce stood up and walked towards the stand, swore on the Bible that she'll tell the truth then she sat down

"Ms. Midorikawa, I understand that you're Ryou's cousin, how long have you known each other?"

"Since I was...three years old,"

"And when did you here about the death of your aunt and uncle?"

"The same night they died, Keiichiro called my mom but since she wasn't home at the time he told me,"

"And did Keiichiro seemed like he was hiding something?"

"No, he spoke the same way I've heard him speak,"

"And have they told you the reason why they decided to move to Japan?"

"Yes, Keiichiro said that Ryou planned to finish his father's project,"

"And what was that project?" The lawyer asked so Lettuce looked at Ryou and he nodded allowing her to expose his project

"He tried to inject animal genes into human bodies so that they would be able to have special powers to defeat the aliens that are threatening to destroy earth," Lettuce said as everyone but us chuckled

"Your honor I have no further questions," Ryou's lawyer said so he sat down next to Ryou and Lettuce went back to her seat as the CIA's lawyer stood up,

"I call to the stand Ichigo Momomiya," the CIA's lawyer said so I walked up to the stand and sat in the seat

"Ms. Momomiya, how long have you known Ryou Shirogane?"

"A year," I said truthfully

"And when did you find out about the death of Ryou's parents?"

"Last week, the same night when he was arrested,"

"And how did Ryou's parents died?"

"He told me that the aliens that are attacking now killed his parents and I believe him, I've fought them," I said as everyone but the mews laughed

"ORDER ORDER!" the judge yelled making everyone calm down

"Ms. Momomiya, this isn't some science convention, in order to free Mr. Shirogane you need to tell the truth," the lawyer said so I leaned in closer to him

"I am telling the truth, and I can prove it," I said as the lawyer chuckled a little

"All right then, prove it," the lawyer said looking at me with a look of doubt

"Fine then Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis!" I said then I transformed and everyone looked at me with a frightened and surprised look all at once.

When everyone got over their shock I de-transformed and walked off of the stand feeling everybody's gaze upon me "The case of the Shiroganes' murder is dismissed Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka are free to go," the judge said slamming the hammer then all of the reporters ran up to me before Ryou and Keiichiro could even thank me

"How long have you been part of Ryou's project?"

"When are the aliens going to leave?"

"Who are the other superheroes?"

"Why did you tell us your secret?"

"Does your parents know about this?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you the leader?"

"Where do you go to school?"

"Are you seeing anybody?"

"We're sorry but Ichigo can't answer of your questions, she has to leave now," Keiichiro said holding back all of the reporters while everyone walked out of the courtroom.

"Thanks for freeing me and Keiichiro," Ryou said when we entered the bar and grill thankful that no reporters followed us in

"No problem, I couldn't just let them arrest you, you're the one that signs our paycheck," I said with a smirk

"Oh, and what were those tears all about?" Ryou asked flicking my nose

"I was crying because I was afraid of looking for another job again," I said crossing my arms as he rolled his eyes then went up the stairs

"I don't blame you about crying over our paychecks...well I have to get home, I need to rest before my test tomorrow," Mint said walking out

"Yeah, and I have go cook for my little sister and brothers, Adios!" Pudding said waving over her shoulder as she ran out

"I have to go get some sleep, and you need to get some sleep too," Lettuce told me so I followed her out and headed towards my apartment.

The next morning I was awaken by cell phone ringing so I answered it, mad that whoever it was woke me up, "Hello?"

"Ichigo, this is your mother, when did you become a superhero!" I heard my mom ask over the other line which made me sit up in my bed in surprise

"Mom...how did you know about it?"

"On the news, your father and I, saw that Shirogane boy's trial and we saw you, why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to get worried...besides I know how to handle myself, those girls that I was with are one of my kind, so if I get hurt in battle they'll make sure I don't die,"

"All right, but please be careful, and you better not be having an affair with that Shirogane guy,"

"Mom, we're just friends, you don't have to worry about anything like that, I have to go I have a call waiting, I'll call you later, bye," I said hanging up on my mom and answering the other line "Hello?"

"Ichigo, we need you at campus, Kish has six kirema animas and we need your help!" I heard Mint scream on the other end

"Okay I'll be there soon," I said hanging up and putting jeans on since I went to sleep in a tee-shirt then I ran out of my door dodging reporters.

A couple of minutes later I saw a kirema anima so I transformed "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" I yelled destroying it then when I went to help Pudding someone pushed me down to the ground so I turned around and Kish was on top of me pinning me to the ground

"Hello kitty, you know something, everytime I see you, you make me feel weak," Kish said then he kissed me on my lips so I kicked him off of me

"How dare you steal my first kiss, Ribbon Strawberry Check!" I yelled throwing a blast to him but he dodged it

"I suggest you go save you friends kitty...oh no, one of them transformed," Kish said blinking away and I saw that he was telling the truth because Mint's clothes changed, and she now had a blue dress that ended above her knees, blue boots that ended at her ankles, blue bird wings and a tail, and her brown eyes turned blue, and she had blue gloves

"Mintoon Alo!" she shouted as a blue arrow appeared in her hands "Ribbon Mint Echo!" She yelled destroying a kirema anima.

"Awsome job Mint, now let me try, Ribbon Strawberry Check!" I shouted destroying a kirema anima that was going to attack some news reporters

"Now let me take out the last one," Lettuce said as a wall of water surrounded the kirema anima then she made it drown which destroyed it and it turned back into a regular bee with another floating jelly fish.

"Awsome I transformed, and I look tons better than Ichigo," Mint said back at the bar

"Hey, I just helped save your paycheck!" I said as Lettuce held me back from killing Mint

"So? I probably would've found a way to free them without your help,"

"You don't even know how to carry a tray to the right table!" I said not noticing a purple haired girl enter

"Well I could if I want to," Mint said so we kept going on and on

"Excuse me!" the purple haired girl said interrupting our argument "Can I see your boss, I need a part time job," she said holding up a help wanted ad in the news paper

"Oh sorry, I'll go get him," I said walking up to his room.

"Ryou, someone is looking for a job and she needs to see you downstairs," I said knocking on his door

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," Ryou said so I went back downstairs with him following me

"Hello, I'm Zakuro Fujiwara, and I'm looking for a part time job," Zakuro said when I came downstairs with Ryou then she shook his hand

"First before I hire you, you need to take a blood test," Ryou said so she nodded then Ryou guided her to the blood testing room while everyone else went home to study/take care of siblings.

'Man why'd Kish have to steal my first kiss, I don't even like the dude, and now I can't even study with my mind going back to that scene,' I thought as I laid on my bed putting my hands on my face stressed out because I had finals starting tomorrow, the press stalking me, fighting kirema animas, looking for the last mew mew, and a job at a bar and grill then my cell phone started ringing "Hello?" I said answering my cell phone

"Hi Ichigo, it's Masaya, um...are you doing anything tonight?" Masaya asked me, what a dumb question

"Hello, I have to work later today and finals are starting tomorrow, and I'm caught in a lot of stress," I said annoyed that he disturbed me when I was about to get up to take a nice long bath

"Oh yeah that's right sorry I forgot," Masaya said

"I know the reason why you asked me out, you just want to show me off to all of your friends? Well just so you know I'm seeing someone, I've got to go, goodbye," I said hanging up, 'At least I told him the truth,' I thought because I was seeing someone, I see my friends and teachers everyday, and I never said that I was dating anybody, so I got up and went to the bathroom and started the water, then I stripped and climbed into the bathtub full of bubbles.

"Hey there kitty," Kish said blinking in front of me

"Get out you hetai!" I yelled making my nails grow long and scratching his left cheek leaving a red mark then he blinked away, so I got out and put clothes on hoping that he would never do that ever again.

The next day when I went into the bar Ryou told me that he found the last mew mew, "So Zakuro's the last remaining mew, at least that's one less stress factor that I have to deal with," I said to Ryou looking over his shoulder as he typed on his computer

"I told you not to tell everyone your identity, you would've had less stress if you never did,"

"Actually, I still would've had a lot of stress, like the fact that my finals started today, fighting kirema animas, my job here, and that hetai Kish stealing my first kiss and seeing me in the bathtub," I said as Ryou looked at me when I mentioned Kish

"Did he do anything to you when he saw you in the bathtub?" Ryou asked as I shook my head

"I scratched him before he could do anything to me," I said sensing that Ryou was jealous, "Are you jealous?" I asked him as he gave me a nothing-in-the-world-could-make-me-jealous look then he turned back to the computer and started typing away.

TBC

**A/N:Yeah another chapter finished and all before spring break is over whoop whoop, anywho here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Why is it that everytime I mention Kish stealing my first kiss around you, you always seem a little jealous?" I asked Ryou later that night when I told Lettuce and Mint about what happened, **_

_**"You're just imagining things," Ryou said looking away from me and taking a sip of whiskey**_

_**"Am I? Well just so you know, I'm good at telling when someone is lying to me," I said walking in front of him so I could see his face then he did something that I would never expect, he took my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips, and I didn't want it to stop.**_

**I know it's not much of a sneak peek but I can never think of a good sneak peek, anywho review me. Adios!**


	7. chpt7

Chpt.7

"Why is it that everytime I mention Kish stealing my first kiss around you, you always seem a little jealous?" I asked Ryou later that night when I told Lettuce and Mint about what happened,

"You're just imagining things," Ryou said looking away from me and taking a sip of whiskey

"Am I? Well just so you know, I'm good at telling when someone is lying to me," I said walking in front of him so I could see his face then he did something that I would never expect, he took my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips, and I didn't want it to stop.

A few minutes later we broke because we knew that we had to work so I walked to the entrance to seat some people while Ryou went back to making drinks for people.

"So what was all of that about?" Mint whispered to me while I cleaned a table

"Oh you mean Ryou kissing me nothing, we just kissed, why did you think that there's something going on between us?" I asked knowing that most of what I just said was a lie

"Well, I've always suspected something, ever since you were crying like a baby when Ryou and Keiichiro were arrested," Mint said crossing her arms

"Well, people's suspicions are usually are wrong," I said going back to cleaning the table

"Yeah well I suggest you tell that to your ears and tail," Mint said walking away making me touch my head and I felt my cat ears, so I made them go away then I walked up to some people that just entered to seat them.

"Well guys, time to close up," Ryou said as the last customers left so I locked the doors then went to clean tables with the other four mews

"I still can't believe that I'm one of you guys," Zakuro said cleaning a table and trying to not get her purple bikini top, or purple shorts with a red beaded wolf design dirty from the food that was on the table,

"You get used to it, besides it's pretty cool when you're able to transform," I said as I took a few plates away into the kitchen.

"Hey Ichigo," a voice said scaring me so I turned around and saw Ryou,

"Jeeze, you almost gave me a heart attack, I didn't even see you come in here," I said making my ears and tail disappear

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what Mint said that made you so nervous," Ryou said as I placed the dirty dishes into the sink

"She was talking about what we did on our break," I said blushing a little and I could feel my cat ears and tail pop up

"And that made you nervous?" Ryou asked me walking closer to me

"Uh...yeah...I really don't know why," I said then he leaned his face closer to mines and then I felt his warm lips touch mine so I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened it by turning it to a French kiss.

It took me a while to remember that I needed air so I broke from his grasp to breathe, "I have to go, I have more finals tomorrow and a whole press to dodge," I said as Ryou chuckled a little

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow," Ryou said as I grabbed my backpack and left waving over my shoulder.

"So, how's your relationship with Ryou," Lettuce asked me the next morning at class

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked her feeling a little nervous

"Well, we saw you and Ryou in the kitchen last night...it's not hard to see that you two are perfect for each other," Lettuce said then some messenger boy gave me a bouquet of pink flowers, so I looked at the card

_Dear Ichigo, _

_These reminded me of you hope you like it, and call me when you would like to go out some time, I sure would love it._

_**Aishiteru**,_

_ Masaya_

"Is it from Ryou?" Lettuce asked me when I finished reading the card

"No, it's from Masaya, he wants to go out with me on a date," I said then I started sneezing like mad

"Uh...Ichigo-san I think you're allergic to these kinds of flowers," Lettuce said as she took the flowers away from me

"You think?" I said as I continued to sneeze so Lettuce stood up to throw away the flowers "Arigato," I thanked Lettuce when she came back and when I stopped sneezing then the professor came in and passed out our final, so when I got mines I started working on it.

Half an hour later I finished so I gave my professor my paper and left since we were free to go once we finished our tests, and I decided to go to the bar and grill since it was lunch time and history is my last class.

"Hey Ryou," I said making Ryou jump while he was cooking his lunch

"When'd you get here?" Ryou asked me as I put my backpack near the door

"A couple of seconds ago, am I allowed to make my own lunch now?" I asked him tying my hair up

"Actually I'm making enough food for two people so I could share my lunch with you," Ryou offered

"How am I sure that it's not poisoned?" I asked him as he took a bite from a rice ball

"Did I roll over and die?" Ryou asked me making me laugh and smile

"Thanks for the food, you're really a sweet person," I said then I gave him a peck on the lips

"Your welcome, food's ready," Ryou said grabbing two plates and placing some rice balls with fried chicken on each of the plates then he carried them out while I grabbed us a couple of beers from the fridge then I walked out of the kitchen and sat next to him at the counter.

"This is really good, I never knew that you were such a great cook," I said taking a bite from some fried chicken and drinking it down with a small sip of beer

"Thanks, Keiichiro taught me how to cook when I was little," Ryou said then we started talking and eating.

"Well I better get ready for work," I said taking my plate and walking to the kitchen to wash it

"Yeah, and I have to start moving a couple of supplies in," Ryou said following me to the kitchen so I grabbed my backpack and walked into the changing room. A couple of minutes later I walked out and Ryou walked in front of me "You know we'll probably be the only ones here for a while," Ryou said with a smile then I gave him a kiss on the lips and he deepened it by turning it into a French, and I could feel his fingers massaging my back around my bra strap and it became unhooked so I dug my hands under his shirt and bought them to his back almost taking his shirt off but then he stopped me by breaking the kiss

"I don't want to do anything to you that'll ruin your life in college, we could wait until the night you graduate," Ryou said combing his fingers through my hair

"Okay, thanks for caring about me making it big," I said giving him a tight hug then when I heard someone entered we let go of each other and Ryou walked out of the kitchen so I could fix my bra strap and I heard Keiichiro's voice

"Where's Ichigo? The others need her at the TV station, Kish is attacking," Keiichiro said so I walked out of the kitchen

"I'll be there, see you guys after we win," I said running out of the bar and transforming at the same time.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" I yelled destroying two kirema animas at the same time

"Well it's about time you came, what took so long?" Mint asked me with a smirk on her face

"Hey I came didn't I...Lettuce look out!" I yelled as a kirema anima tried to swipe Lettuce away but then some sort of bright light appeared blinding everyone then when the light faded away I saw Lettuce only her glasses disappeared, her blue eyes were replaced by green ones, she wore some sort of green bathing suit, and she had green knee high boots

"Lettuce Tanet, Ribbon Lettuce Flash!" Lettuce yelled destroying all of the kirema animas that surrounded the TV station

"When will you pathetic humans learn that there's no way you can ever win," Kish said laughing as he blinked away

"What does that idiot mean? We've been defeating his kirema animas everytime he sent them," Mint said as we de-transformed

"Who knows, let's just go back to the bar before Ryou decides to stop paying us," I said as we walked back to the bar.

"You guys are late, now hurry up and change," Ryou said when we came back and we saw that the bar was full of people and that he and Keiichiro were scurrying around trying to do our jobs

"Okay, sorry," I said as all of the mews other than me went to change, so since I was already dressed out I started seating people.

"You know you and Keiichiro could take a break, since we're here," I said grabbing a Budweiser for a guy who ordered it

"You sure you can handle everything?" Ryou asked me as he poured some wine in a glass

"Well I have been working here for almost two years, so yeah I can handle it," I said as Ryou took a seat on a chair with Keiichiro sitting next to him while the rest of us went to work.

"I still can't believe it took this long for me to finally transform," Lettuce said while I cleaned a table

"I know, you've been infused with the finless porpoise genes and yet I was the first one to transform," I said carrying away dirty plates with Lettuce following me

"Maybe you can only transform when you're about to get killed by a kirema anima," Lettuce said as I placed the dishes in the sink

"Maybe," I said remembering that when I first transformed I was afraid that my fingernails wouldn't be enough to defeat the kirema animas, and Lettuce transformed when a kirema anima almost squished her

"That has to be it, there's no other explanation for it," Lettuce said walking out of the kitchen next to me then she went to a table to take people's order

"Sorry guys, but your breaks are up," I said trying to wake up Ryou from his slumber on the counter

"Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Ryou said his face still leaning on the counter

"Come on, you don't even go to college and you're complaining about not getting enough sleep?" I said slapping the back of his head which made him get up

"Ouch, and I might as well be in college since I'm always doing research to find out when the aliens' leader is going to wake up," Ryou said rubbing the back of his head and going behind the counter to fill peoples orders

"When did you graduate anyway?" I asked him grabbing some whiskey for a customer

"When I was twelve, I am a genius you know," Ryou said handing a person a glass full of the strongest wine

"See? And I'm the one going to bed really late and waking up early and the cat genes aren't much of a help," I said going back to work.

TBC

**A/N: I know that I'm switching times around, but this is MY fanfic and I can do whatever I want in it, and if you don't like it go jump off a cliff. Anywho here's the glossary:**

**Aishiteru: I love you**

**And of course here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Why are you always going around that boss of yours?" Masaya asked me grabbing my arm**_

_**"Let go of me and that's none of your business, besides why do you care? I thought you said that I wasn't your type," I said taking my arm back and he grew angrier with every word I said**_

_**"I just didn't want to rush into things, besides I thought that you said you hated that boss of yours," Masaya yelled at me**_

_**"People can change their minds, and please leave me alone, I have to get to work," I said trying to walk towards the stairs but then he grabbed my arm again**_

_**"Not until you get rid of that guy," Masaya said**_

_**"He's my boyfriend, why would I break up with him just because you tell me to?" I asked him then his eyes turned from brown to blood red**_

_**"Because, I am Deep Blue and whatever I say shall go," he said in a demonic voice then he threw a blast at me which made me fall down the stairs on my back and I blacked out.**_

**That is one of my best sneak peeks ever, and it just came into my head all of a sudden, oh and in case you're all wondering, Masaya wants Ichigo back to show her off, like a trophy, I just thought that it would be better to make it like that. Anywho review me now. Adios!**


	8. chpt8

Chpt.8

"Yes, summer vacation is here!" Pudding said dancing around the bar

"Good for you Pudding, now could you please keep it down, we need to study for our finals since graduation is near," I said flipping through my biology book to find the chapter that we'll be tested on

"Aw but Pudding wants to go to the mall with her oneesamas and oniisamas!" Pudding said hugging my neck

"Tell Ryou then, I need to study," I said as Pudding let go of me then she went to try to convince Mint to go to the mall

"I'm busy right now Pudding, maybe we'll go later," Mint said writing notes from her English class

"How 'bout you Lettuce, I really want to go to the mall!" Pudding said

"Sorry Pudding but I have to pass my algebra class if I want to graduate," Lettuce said not looking up from her algebra book

"Fine then I'll go ask oniisamas, oh Keiichiro!" Pudding yelled out running into the kitchen

"Finally, now I can get some peace," I said looking through my biology book but then the peace didn't last long

"The aliens are attacking the ocean!" Ryou said running in so annoyed the mews headed towards the beach.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

We all said destroying three kirema animas while Pudding and Zakuro tried to defeat the rest of the kirema animas that were attacking tourists

"Hello mews, guess who," Kish said blinking in front of me with two other people and I recognized them

"Pie, Tart, you're aliens?" I said in surprise as they nodded

"There was a reason why we met you, it was to try and find out your classes to defeat you easier, but Tart didn't even bother to look at the pictures we had of the mews so we had to leave otherwise you'd both get suspicious, now let's get back down to business, BOLT OF LIGHTNING!" Pie yelled sending a lightning bolt towards Pudding

"PUDDING LOOK OUT, BEHIND!" I yelled then a bright yellow light appeared and Pudding wore yellow fingerless gloves, yellow boots tied with a darkish yellow rope, and a yellow sleeveless outfit, and she grew monkey ears and a tail

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding yelled as rings surrounded the rest of the kirema animas then the rest of us threw our attacks

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

when the smoked cleared we saw that the kirema animas were destroyed

"Enjoy your victories while you still can because our master is going to wake up sooner than you humans expect it," Tart yelled as he, Kish, and Pie blinked away

"We better get back, we need to study!" I said as Mint and Lettuce nodded then they ran towards the bar with me while we waved goodbye to Zakuro and Pudding.

The next day was finals so Ryou said that me, Mint, and Lettuce could have the day off to rest so we took the finals and I finished my history in an hour, biology in 45 minutes, algebra in an hour and a half, and my English in 30 minutes "I finally finished them," I said dragging myself to my apartment to go to sleep. But when I reached the door of my apartment my cell phone started ringing so I answered it "Hello?"

"Hey, Ichigo, can you come over to work today? I know I just gave you the day off but Pudding had to go take care of Chancha since she's sick and Zakuro had a photo shoot," Ryou asked me on the other line

"Okay, but you're going to have to take me out on Saturday," I said

"All right, I'll see you later bye," Ryou said so I hung up but before I could walk down the stairs someone called my name and I turned around and saw Masaya

"Why are you always going around that boss of yours?" Masaya asked me grabbing my arm

"Let go of me and that's none of your business, besides why do you care? I thought you said that I wasn't your type," I said taking my arm back and he grew angrier with every word I said

"I just didn't want to rush into things, besides I thought that you said you hated that boss of yours," Masaya yelled at me

"People can change their minds, and please leave me alone, I have to get to work," I said trying to walk towards the stairs but then he grabbed my arm again

"Not until you get rid of that guy," Masaya said

"He's my boyfriend, why would I break up with him just because you tell me to?" I asked him then his eyes turned from brown to blood red

"Because, I am Deep Blue and whatever I say shall go," he said in a demonic voice then he threw a blast at me which made me fall down the stairs on my back and I blacked out.

"Mmm, what happened?" I said under my breath as I opened my eyes and I saw that I was in some sort of fancy room that looked like it was inside of a mansion then I noticed that my blue jeans and pink tank top were replaced by a pink gown that went to my ankles and that was sleeveless

"Who put this on me?" I said under my breath remembering that the last person I was with was Masaya then a elf eared person with long hair and a blue robe walked into the room

"Hello Ichigo, how are you feeling?" the figure asked walking closer to me but I backed away

"Wh-who are you?" I asked him as he just smiled and reveled fangs like Kish's fangs

"I am Deep Blue, the leader that Kish, Pie, and Tart were talking about, and I shall make you my princess," Deep Blue said walking closer to me as I kept walking away from him but when I walked into a wall he kissed me on the lips and I tried to get away from him but his grip was too strong, 'Ryou help me!" I thought still trying to break away from him so I could transform but it was no use.

A few minutes later we broke so I took my chance "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis!" I yelled then I brung out my bell

"How dare you capture me, for your evil actions I will make you pay, Ribbon Strawberry Check!" I yelled throwing my attack to him but he just dodged it and threw lightning my way

"You can't win without your pathetic friends and without knowing that your weak little boyfriend isn't around to help you," Deep Blue said as I struggled to get up ignoring the pain that shot throughout my body

"What did you do to them, you better not have hurt them!" I said as I stood up

"Don't worry I won't torture them...yet, at least not unless you become my wife," Deep Blue said with a smirk making me wide eyed

"I'll give you until sundown to make your decision," Deep Blue said walking away and I saw that it was sunrise so I only had six hours to try and make up a plan to free my friends and to save the world.

A few minutes later I decided to explore the castle that Deep Blue made for his own likings to look for my friends. "If I was in a dungeon where would I be?" I asked myself then I remembered that in movies the prisoners were always placed at the highest tower so I looked out of a window to see what tower was the tallest, and I saw that it would take me two hours to walk there so I started to run towards the hallway that led to the tower.

An hour later I started walking out of breath and I saw that I was near the door that led to a stairwell that'll lead to the top so I ran to the door. A few minutes later I opened the door and saw that there was a staircase that seemed three stories up so I made my nails grow long and started climbing the brick wall that would seem like it'll take at least 45 minutes to climb, so I started climbing really fast knowing that I only had three more hours before sundown.

"Ryou, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Keiichiro, are you guys in here?" I said opening the door that led to the prison cells

"Ichigo, you're alive!" I heard Mint say from a prison cell so I ran towards where the voice came from and I saw Mint, and her wrists were over her head in a chain that was built into the wall so I grabbed the keys and opened the door

"Mint, what happened?" I asked her seeing that she was in her transformation form

"Well when you didn't come to work Ryou decided to go see what happened to you, and a few minutes after he left a huge tornado came, but the weird thing about it was that it didn't throw things everywhere like a normal tornado, instead it brung everyone into a world that was created by Deep Blue, and he searched for us and placed us in separate prison cells," Mint said as I freed her

"Do you know where they are?" I asked her as he nodded her head

"They're in the next room, but Ryou is somewhere else, I just don't know where," Mint said as I grew a little worried but I pushed that away and helped Mint stand up then we ran to the other door to look for the remaining mews.

"Anyone in here?" I said opening the door

"Ichigo, is that you, thank God you're all right," Lettuce said making me turn to my left and I saw that she was tied up to the wall just like Mint so I freed her then we ran to the other door, where we found Pudding, then we found Zakuro who transformed and she was wearing a purple tank top, purple shorts, her eyes turned purple, and she had dog ears and tail, and Keiichiro,

"Now all we have to do is find Ryou, by sundown which is an hour away," I said noticing that there wasn't any other doors around Keiichiro's room so we all ran to the exit of the tower to look for Ryou.

"This castle is too big, there's no way we'll ever find Ryou, in...half an hour," Mint said when we ran to a hallway that looked like we already went by it

"We can't give up hope, otherwise Ichigo will have to marry Deep Blue," Lettuce said as she tried to catch her breath

"I wish I could help with finding Ryou but I don't know where Deep Blue put him," Keiichiro said

"It's all right but we better start running again, we've only got twenty-five minutes left," Zakuro said as everyone else nodded then we started to run towards an unfamiliar hallway.

"We only have ten minutes left, we better hurry up, I don't want Ichigo oneesama to marry that evil Deep Blue," Pudding said as we continued to run around the castle

"What would Deep Blue want with Ryou? There has to be a reason why he didn't put him with the rest of you guys," I said as we continued to run

"Maybe it was so Ryou couldn't help us defeat Deep Blue," Zakuro said

"No, I just remembered, Deep Blue is Masaya, and Masaya was ordering me to break up with Ryou but when I refused his eyes turned red, and that's all I can remember," I said wishing that we would find Ryou soon, alive and well

"Only five minutes left," Keiichiro said sweat forming on his brow as we ran into another hallway

"This castle is like a maze," Zakuro said as we ran further into the hallway.

"Time's up Ichigo darling, now tell me your decision," Deep Blue said blinking in front of me making me stop and I tried to think of my decision

"I do-"

TBC

**A/N:And there goes the dreaded cliffe, I know that cliffes suck on ice but hey, where would the suspense be if there was no cliffhanger? Anywho here's the sneak peek:**

_**"What'd you do with Ryou? She won't answer you until you answer our questions," Mint said **_

_**"This has nothing to do with you, if she says no then I'll destroy the world, and if she says yes then I'll destroy Ryou so he won't ever get in my way," Deep Blue said making me wide eyed and I fell on my knees**_

_**"What do you choose Ichigo, either way he's going to destroy the things that you love the most," Lettuce asked me bending down next to me as my mind flew with so many thoughts of Deep Blue destroying the world, and Ryou, so then I finally made my decision so I got up and said it.**_

**I know that nobody likes cliffhangers especially on sneak peeks, but what kind of sneak peek would it be if I just said what Ichigo's decision was right there? I might as well make it into another chapter, anywho, review me now. Adios!**


	9. chpt9

Chpt.9

"I don't know," I said not sure what would happen if I said yes or no

"What'd you do with Ryou? She won't answer you until you answer our questions," Mint said

"This has nothing to do with you, if she says no then I'll destroy the world, and if she says yes then I'll destroy Ryou so he won't ever get in my way," Deep Blue said making me wide eyed and I fell on my knees

"What do you choose Ichigo, either way he's going to destroy the things that you love the most," Lettuce asked me bending down next to me as my mind flew with so many thoughts of Deep Blue destroying the world, and Ryou, so then I finally made my decision so I got up and said it.

"I won't ever marry you, and instead, I'll destroy you, Ribbon Strawberry Check!" I yelled making Deep Blue fall on the ground so everyone took their chance

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!"

But when the smoke cleared I saw Deep Blue with his left arm around Ryou's neck and a knife in his right hand that was so close to Ryou's neck that if you pushed Deep Blue Ryou would die

"Looks like you don't have much of a choice, either way he dies," Deep Blue said bringing the knife closer to Ryou's neck and I saw some blood flow down his neck

"Don't listen to what he or anybody says it's your choice, it doesn't matter what happens, just listen to your heart," Ryou said to me as tears trickled down my eyes so I thought of my decision by listening to my heart. I finally thought of my decision a couple of minutes later, I ran to Deep Blue's back with speed that I didn't even know I had

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" I yelled throwing my attack to Deep Blue's back which made him cry out in pain then he faded away making Ryou fall to his knees so I ran to his side and threw my arms around him tears flowing down my eyes

"I'm so glad that you're all right," I whispered into his ear as he held me tightly into a hug then I saw that Deep Blue's image of his own world was slowly fading away and returning back to the world that it was before only it had more flowers and trees, and I saw that we were back near the bar.

"I can't believe that tomorrow's the day I graduate!" I said dancing around the bar a couple of months after the battle with Deep Blue

"Can we go to the mall in celebration?" Pudding begged me so I looked at everyone else and they nodded their heads in approval

"Yep, let's go now!" I said as Pudding grew a big smile

"Yay, come on, I want to buy graphic novels for Heicha, Lucha, Chancha, Hanacha, and Honcha!" Pudding said as we walked out of the bar and towards the direction of the mall which was only a 15 minute walk.

"You know you can buy anything you want, I don't mind spending money on you," Ryou said wrapping his arms around my waist when we entered the two story mall

"No thanks, I'm fine...so what do you want to do after I graduate tomorrow?" I asked him wondering if he remembered the promise that he made to me two years ago

"Just wait, it'll be something special," Ryou said as we entered a book store so Pudding could buy graphic novels for all of her siblings which made me feel a little disappointed thinking that he forgot his promise, like any other boy would do but I hid my true expression.

The next day was graduation day and of course I got my degree as one of the highest students which was a little weird considering I usually guessed on most of the questions on my final exams, so when the teachers finished handing out everyone their degrees I went to see my parents "Oh, Ichigo honey, I'm so proud of you!" Sakura, my mom, said giving me a really tight hug

"Mom...can't...breathe," I said as my mom loosened her grip which allowed me to breathe again

"I'm also proud of you," my father said giving me a light hug and I could see that he was a little said to lose his only daughter/child

"Thanks mom and dad, I couldn't have done it without you," I said giving them both a tight hug

"We love you, come visit us soon, we have to go, your father made dinner reservations and we can't be late," my mom said giving me one last hug then they walked off towards their car and that's when I saw all of my friends come up to me, including Masaya and Kish

"Congratulations Ichigo, hope you make it big in the world, and I'm sorry for about what happened a couple of months ago," Masaya apologized to me

"Masaya, I told you, I forgive you, it wasn't your fault and besides we're friends right?" I asked him as he nodded so I gave him a tight hug

"Hey kitty, I just wanted to see you before I go on search for a decent planet for my people," Kish said then he gave me a peck on the lips

"KISH!" I yelled up to him as he blinked away with a smile on his face

"Congrats congrats, Ichigo oneesama!" Pudding said to me giving me a hug along with the rest of her siblings then when they let go Mint gave me a hug

"Seems like we'll both make it big in the real world, are you scared?" Mint asked me with a smirk as she crossed her arms with her degree in her left hand

"You wish, and I wish you luck, keep in touch with me okay," I said as she nodded her head then she waved over her shoulder and ran towards her parents

"Congratulations Ichigo-san, I'm glad that you became one of the top graduates just like me," Lettuce said hugging me

"Arigato, and I'm glad that you're one of my best friends, and I'll keep in touch with you, I promise, unless I die of course," I said with a chuckle and Lettuce giggled a little

"Good job Ichigo, a girl like you deserves it," Keiichiro said and Zakuro nodded agreeing with him then Ryou walked up to me and gave me a kiss

"Congratulations, and just so you know I remember all of the promises that I make," Ryou whispered in my ear as he gave me a hug, then when we saw that Keiichiro, Zakuro, and Masaya left we headed to my apartment.

"First, I want to ask you a question...will you marry me?" Ryou asked me at my apartment as he took out a blue box and opened it and revealed a pink diamond ring that was mixed in with a little blue which made me brighten up and I wrapped my arms around his neck

"I will," I whispered into his ears then we gave each other a long French kiss. "Why don't we wait until our honeymoon? I don't want my parents to be going crazy when they found out that you got me pregnant before I was married, otherwise you won't live long enough to say 'I do'," I said a few minutes later when we broke

"Okay, I can wait, I love you, how about we get married in...two months, is that good for you?" Ryou asked me with a chuckle as I put my engagement ring on my finger and nodded yes, then we gave each other a quick peck on the lips and then he left so I went to my bathroom and stripped and climbed into my bubble bath which made me even more relaxed knowing that I graduated, I was engaged with my dream guy, my cat genes would soon fade away, I didn't marry Deep Blue, I defeated him, I saved the world, and on my honeymoon I'll have a child 'Yep, life is good,' I thought daydreaming of my wedding.

The next day I decided to call my mom and tell her the good news "Hi mom, guess what, I'm getting married," I said to my mom when she answered as I looked at my engagement ring

"Oh Ichigo, that's wonderful, when's the wedding and who're you engaged to?" my asked me in a excited tone

"We're getting married in two months, which is June, and it's to my old boss, Ryou Shirogane," I said with a big smile on my face as I got out my breakfast which was a pop-tart and a bottle of water

"I'll tell your father, I'm so happy that my daughter is finally getting married, goodbye sweetie," my mom said hanging up so I hung up and laughed a little then I put my shoes on and went to meet Ryou at the bar to plan our wedding.

Two months later on the wedding day...

"Are you ready for this Ichigo?" Lettuce asked me as she helped me get dressed into my white wedding gown that had light pink flowers all over it, and a light pink flowered headband with a white veil coming out of it

"I'm about to get married to the man of my dreams, of course I'm ready," I said with a smile as I faced her then we each gave each other a hug

"And now we'll be related, what more could you want?" Lettuce said as I nodded then she walked out of the room to take her place as the brides maid, then I checked myself one more time to make sure that I looked perfect and I walked out of the door to meet my dad. A few seconds later my father took my arm and gave me a smile and a kiss on my forehead then we walked down the aisle where I saw Ryou in a white tuxedo which bought out his hair and eye color more and I saw a look in his eyes that said I was the most beautiful thing that he has ever saw then I stood next to Ryou as my dad took a seat on a bench next to my mom.

"We are gathered here today to bring together these two individuals, if anyone objects to their marriage speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said then when no one said anything the preacher continued "Do you Ryou Shirogane take Ichigo Momomiya as you lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the preacher asked Ryou

"I do," Ryou answered with a smile

"And do you, Ichigo Momomiya take Ryou Shirogane as your lawful wedded husband to love and to cherish in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the preacher asked me so I nodded

"Of course I do," I said making Ryou chuckle a little

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher said so I threw my left arm around Ryou's neck and we gave each other a short French kiss. When we broke a couple of seconds later my parents came towards us to greet their new son-in-law

"Hello there son," my dad said giving Ryou a hug and I could see a smile grow on Ryou's face, and an expression that said, I finally have parents,

"Please take good care of Ichigo, and I caution you, she's a bit clumsy," my mom whispered to Ryou when she gave him a hug but my cat genes allowed me to hear what she said

"Mom, please, this is my husband, not some boyfriend," I said as Ryou laughed a little

"Well we'll let you kids go on to your honeymoon, have fun," my mom said as we smiled, then we went to say goodbye to all of our friends, and later on we flew to America for our honeymoon on Ryou's private jet.

TBC

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't showed the honeymoon and the sex scene in this chapter but I'll show it in the next, and I'm so glad that I sit next to the computer that works in my science class because I can go on and my teacher wouldn't care as long as I did my work, Arigato Mr.Wesely for being an awsome teacher :). **

**Anywho here's the sneak peek:**

_**"So...this is where you and your parents used to live, isn't it?" I asked Ryou when we came to the site where Ryou said his old house was, and I saw that there was still a few burned trees and some burnt wood was scattered all over the place**_

_**"Yeah, come on, I want to look around," Ryou said climbing out of the car so I climbed out also and walked next to him towards where all of the burnt wood was.**_

**Welp there's the sneak peek, I know it's a sucker sneak peek but I have too much on my mind right now, and it's kind of hard for me to concentrate on my fanfics, anywho please review me now. Adios!**


	10. chpt10

Chpt.10

"Ichigo, wake up, we're here," Ryou said to me waking me up so I opened my eyes and saw that I placed my head on his shoulder

"Man, I'm so tired," I said stretching a little which made me purr a little then I got up and Ryou took my arm and walked off of the plane to look for a hotel.

"Well here we are, do you want to start now?" Ryou asked me as we entered our big hotel room that was so fancy it made me feel like it was a house

"Of course," I said so Ryou carried me bridal style to the bed which would've looked better if I was wearing a dress instead of the jeans that I changed into before we flew off then he laid me on the bed with red bed sheets then we each gave each other a long passionate kiss which after a few seconds turned into a French so I felt Ryou start to take off my pink tee shirt so I started to unbutton his jeans. When he took off my shirt I felt his arm snake towards my back and he unhooked my bra strap as he started to kiss my neck and some giggles came out from me. A couple of seconds later he unbutton my jeans

"I love you, and I'm glad that I'm married to you," I whispered into his ear then I started kissing his neck but he broke it, and I gave him a look that said why'd you stop but it went away when he brung my knees to his shoulders

"What're you doing?" I asked him a little confused but I really didn't care,

"Something that I've been wanting to do for years," Ryou said then he took off my underpants and dropped them on the floor and he went back to kissing my neck

"I don't ever want this to stop, please don't stop!" I almost yelled as I pretended to try to get away

"You're not going anywhere," Ryou said with a smirk as he gave me a French kiss that seemed to last through the whole night.

"So...this is where you and your parents used to live, isn't it?" I asked Ryou when we came to the site where Ryou said his old house was, and I saw that there was still a few burned trees and some burnt wood was scattered all over the place

"Yeah, come on, I want to look around," Ryou said climbing out of the car so I climbed out also and walked next to him towards where all of the burnt wood was.

Eight months and three weeks later...

"Wow Ichigo, it has really been a long time since I last saw you, you let yourself go," Mint said to me when she saw me at the bar for our reunion party

"Hey in case you forgot, I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled remembering when I called her to inform her that I was pregnant

"Calm down Ichigo otherwise you'll lose the babies from stress," Ryou said to me behind me so I calmed down a little, I didn't want to lose my first children (I had my stomach X-rayed last month to see if I was going to have twins or what)

"I'm just being sarcastic, I know that you're pregnant, in fact I am too," Mint said with a smile

"From who?" I asked curious to know

"Masaya, we got married during the week that you were on your honeymoon," Mint said

"And you didn't invite me!" I asked her a little hurt

"Well let's see, we planned it the same time you planned yours and then when you and Ryou were on your honeymoon we got married, so I never really had a chance to ask you, but we're renewing our vows next month, so you're invited to that," Mint said which made me brighten up a little

"And you're invited to my wedding which is in two months," Lettuce said showing me a green ring on her engagement finger

"Who are you getting married to?" I asked her with a confused and surprised look

"Remember that alien, Pie? Well we started dating after we saved the world which was a year ago and he proposed to me last week!" Lettuce said with a smile on her face

"Well I'm very happy for you Lettuce, and what about you Pudding, how have you been doing?" I asked the little monkey girl who was starting college next week

"I'm great, but I'm a little worried about college, I don't have anyone to take care of my sisters, and they'll get out of hand if no one's there to take care of them," Pudding said with a look of worry on her face

"Don't worry, me and Ryou can take of them," I suggested which made Pudding grow a big smile

"Thank you Ichigo oneesama and Ryou oniisama!" Pudding said giving me a hug then I felt pain coming which made me fall on my knees

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Ryou asked me bending down next to me

"I think I'm going into labor, the pain's too much," I said in between breaths as Keiichiro ran into the kitchen probably to call the hospital then Ryou tried to help me up and we walked slowly to our car while everyone else ran to their own cars.

"You feeling better Ichigo?" Ryou asked me a couple of hours after I gave birth to my twin boy and girl, Cocoa and Chris so I just nodded a little tired from all of the pain

"They're so adorable, I hope my child is like your children!" Mint said holding Cocoa

"Same here, and now I'm an aunt!" Lettuce said smiling down at Chris

"They almost look like Heicha, Lucha, Chancha,and when they were born!" Pudding said taking Cocoa from Mint

"Congratulations, Ichigo, Ryou," Zakuro said with a smile as she looked from me and Ryou back to Chris

"Thank you, now can I please have some sleep, Chris and Cocoa took a lot out of me," I said as everyone left the hospital room which allowed me to fall into a deep sleep.

"Welcome home, Cocoa and Chris!" I said as Ryou opened the front door of our two story house a day after I was in labor

"I love you Ichigo!" Ryou said giving me a short French kiss then he took Chris from the carriage and I took Cocoa from the carriage that Ryou bought for them then we walked up the stairs to take them to their room.

Six years later...

"Are you going to tell mommy?" Six year old blonde hair Chris asked his crimson haired little sister (Chris is older than Cocoa by two minutes)

"Yeah, maybe she'll know the reason why cat ears and tail keep popping out from us," Cocoa said as they walked up to their house

"Okay, and I'll ask daddy, maybe he knows what's going on,"

"Ask me what?" Ryou asked Chris when they walked into the house

"Dad, hi, uh, I needed to ask you something that's been really weird," Chris said as Cocoa went to look for Ichigo

"Go on," Ryou said not noticing Cocoa walking away

"Well, everytime I lie or play a prank, I always see cat ears and a cat tail on me, and the same thing happens to Cocoa and we don't know why this is happening to us," Chris said hugging his dad

"Don't worry, it's okay, it's normal for us, we're not really normal people," Ryou said as Chris backed away a little and gave him a what-are-you-talking-about-has-mom-been-making-you-eat-her-cakes-again look "Your mother was part of an experiment that my own dad started up," Ryou said sitting Chris on his lap on the couch

"What's an ex-peri-ment?"

"It's a science project on when you test certain things out, like comparing your mom's cakes against Publix's cakes," Ryou said with a smile as Chris laughed

"I HEARD THAT!" Ichigo yelled from the other room

"Anyway, do you know about the Tokyo Mew Mews that your sister watches on TV?" Ryou asked as Chris nodded

"Yeah, it's weird how mom's name is the same as Mew Ichigo, and the way your name matches Ryou, and Auntie Lettuce,"

"Well, it's a true story...your mom really is Mew Ichigo," Ryou said as Chris's eyes grew wide

"Really, and we have cat ears and tail because you and mommy have a cat inside of you?" Chris asked him as Ryou nodded then Ichigo and Cocoa walked into the living room

"Did daddy tell you?" Cocoa asked her older brother as she sat on her mom's lap at the couch

"Yeah, and I think that's cool, except that our ears and tail always come out when we lie and play pranks," Chris said pouting as he crossed his arms

"Daddy can't you find a way for our ears and tail to stop popping out whenever we lie or play pranks?" Cocoa asked with the puppy dog eyes

"Well I know a way, just stop lying and playing pranks," Ichigo said which made her children whine

"I'll tell you later, right now you two better get ready, Mint and Masaya are coming over for dinner," Ryou said as Chris and Cocoa brightened up

"Yeah, then that means I can try to pull pranks with Bob!"

"And I can watch Tokyo Mew Mew with Cinnamon!" Cocoa said as they ran to their room to change, so Ichigo got up to start cooking and Ryou followed her to make sure she didn't cook a cake again.

"So when you were pregnant with them they took both of your cat genes?" Mint asked Ryou and Ichigo while Bob and Cinnamon were with Chris and Cocoa

"Apparently so, I guess I might have overlooked it when I did the project, which means that your kids might have the same thing that Chris and Cinnamon have," Ryou said as Chris stomped on the ground of the living room, probably because his ears and tail popped out again

"So if they lie or pull pranks then bird wings and a tail'll pop out from them?" Masaya asked them as Ryou nodded then they heard two pairs of stomps coming from the living room and Chris and Bob came running into the kitchen

"Dad, Bob has wings and a tail popping out, does he have the same thing like me?" Chris asked and everyone saw that Bob had blue bird wings and tail sticking out of his backside

"Yeah, all of your mother's friends' kids has the same thing as you and Cocoa," Ryou said as Bob's tail and wings went away

"Oh man, now it'll be hard to pull pranks on our sisters," Bob said stomping off with Chris next to him

"Well at least we have our advantages," Masaya said with a chuckle.

TBC

**A/N:I know that this is like 200 words less than 2000, but hey, I've been having writer's block on this chapter. And of course I'll make more chapters but I'm not sure if the next one will be the last chapter or what so this is the first time I'm not making a sneak peek, gomen nasai. But review please, and if I have at least 70 reviews I'll add two more chapters, and maybe a bounus chapter from another fanfiction that I've been thinking of, it'll be about how 4kids took TMM. Adios!**


	11. chpt11

Well I updated, and don't worry about that 75 reviews thing, I was only kidding, I love to write fanfics, it's a hobby of mines, adn I think I'm good at it if I do say so myself.

Chpt.11

Seven years later...

"Karah, sit with us!" thirteen year old Chris called to twelve year old Karah, Lettuce's daughter, so Karah took a seat next to Chris along with Cocoa, Cinnamon, Bob, her brother twin brother Tokei, Pudding and Tart's eleven year old daughter Aezaya, and Aezaya's younger twin brother Talemi, Zakuro and Keiichiro's twelve year old daughter Meika, and Meika's older twin brother Zuro (I know that most of them are twins but to me it's better that way, oh and they're all in middle school, I know that it's hard to believe that there are eleven year olds in middle school but I have a friend and when we were in sixth grade she was eleven)

"Hi guys, what's up?" Karah asked her friends when she sat down

"Me and Chris tried to do a prank on old Mr. Dolt, but our stupid animal genes came up, good thing we hid," Tokei said taking a bite from his spaghetti

"What'd I tell you about pulling pranks? You know that we'll get in trouble if mom and dad find out that we're lying and pulling pranks!" Karah said scolding her blue haired brother as she put her loose green hair back behind her half shaped elf ears (remember that Lettuce married Pie, so their children have a little tip that'll make them look like a half alien, yeah I got the idea from To Kinoko but it's just too good of an idea to not put)

"Well it's hard to not pull pranks, especially if it's on old Mr. Dolt," Cocoa said with a chuckle

"But if we don't watch out Mr.Dolt'll report us to some crazy scientists where we'll be experimented on," Aezaya said taking a sip from her Dr.Pepper

"Yeah, yeah we know," everyone said as Mr. Dolt walked by, fixing his brown toupee

"Hello children, I hope you're enjoying your lunch," Mr. Dolt said looking down at them with suspicious eyes

"Yes Mr. Dolt, have a nice day," all of the mews' children said as he turned to walk away and Chris saw his chance so her took out a long piece of string from his pocket, spat out his gum, stuck it on the string and threw the gum at Mr. Dolt's toupee and pulled on the string which made Mr. Dolt's toupee fall off and everyone started laughing as Chris quickly covered his cat ears with his red cap

"What is so funny, everyone quiet down!" Mr. Dolt said then he felt his bald head and turned around and looked at Chris "Chris Shirogane, come with me, you little troublemaker," Mr. Dolt said grabbing Chris's arm and dragging him out of the cafeteria

"Knew he'd tried to pull another prank on old Mr. Dolt," Cocoa said pulling out her pink and purple cell phone to call her mom to distract her so Mr. Dolt wouldn't get in touch with her.

"Arigato, Cocoa, I see our plan went along smoothly," Chris said when he got out of the office to go to class with Cocoa since their next class is the same

"No problem, besides it was funny, and to think they were giving a tour of the school at that time," Cocoa said with a laugh

"Come on you **kames** or else we'll be late again," Tokei said so the whole group nodded and ran to their next, and last class.

"Mom, dad, we're home!" Cocoa called out when she and Chris walked into the house and took off their shoes but when they entered the living room their mom was sitting on the couch in her anger and disappointed position

"Uh-oh," Cocoa and Chris said at the same time as they sat across from their mom

"Mr. Dolt, your math teacher called me, and he told me what you two did, tell me what gives you the right to nearly expose your secret to the whole school?" Ichigo said crossing her arms

"It was Chris who pulled off his toupee, I had nothing to do with it," Cocoa said before Chris could say anything

"I included your name because he told me the time when it happened, which was around the same time you called me," Ichigo said making Chris and Cocoa slump their heads in depression

"Gomen nasai, mom, we'll try to not do it," they both said at the same time

"I don't care if you pull pranks, but what I care about is if you do it in front of a big group of people who can call some scientists and reporters that'll brake up our family, and as punishment, no TV or electronics, such as cell phones, phones, CD players, portable DVD players, and no computers for a week," Ichigo said as Cocoa and Chris gave her a what-that's-not-fair look

"Mom, that's not fair!" Cocoa said as her mom got up to start dinner

"Yes it is, and you're going to have to talk to your father about something very important when he gets home, and don't worry it's not about the prank that you pulled," Ichigo said walking into the kitchen as Chris and Cocoa got up to start on their homework.

"Cocoa, Chris, come down here, we need to speak with you about something!" they heard their dad say a couple of hours later so they ran down the stairs to see their dad in the living room sitting next to their mom

"Hi dad, what did you need to ask us?" Chris asked when they sat on the couch across from their parents

"I need you two to help start up the mew project," Ryou said as a look of surprise came over their face

"But dad, I can't do it, I'm not smart enough, my grades are like, on the line right now," Chris said

"I could do it with Zuro, his IQ is the same as mine," Cocoa said as Ryou nodded in approval

"You just want Zuro to help you because you have a crush on him," Chris said making Cocoa blush

"Shut up I do not!" she said punching her brother as her cat ears and tail popped up

"Tell him tomorrow at school and meet me at the bar tomorrow," Ryou said as everyone got up to eat dinner.

"Guys, we have bad news," Cocoa said to her friends the next day at the bus

"What is it, what's wrong?" Karah asked with a confused look on her face

"Mew project 2.0 is starting up," Chris said as their friends nearly jumped from their seats

"But then that means that there's a new set of invaders threatening earth," Aezaya said

"And I need Zuro to help me start it up," Cocoa said as everyone stared at Zuro

"Me, why?" Zuro asked Cocoa with a suprised and confused look on his face

"Because, your IQ is the same as mine, which is 179, and we have to meet my dad at the bar that he owns," Cocoa said then everyone nodded in understanding as the bus pulled up to their school.

"Dad, we're here!" Cocoa said when she and Zuro entered the bar

"Good, now hurry up, we have to inject the genes into the new mews before the aliens start attacking," Ryou said standing near a corner, so they followed him to the lab that he had built in there

"Dad, are these the same aliens that attacked when mom was in college?" Cocoa asked Ryou as he shook his head

"This is a different race, I don't know why they want earth, but Keiichiro found out about them the other night when our scanners picked up alien activity," Ryou said as he sat in front of a computer and Zuro took a seat next to him

"Uh, dad, mom grounded me from any electronics," Cocoa said

"She doesn't need to know, besides, this is the fate of the world we're talking about, I don't think Ichigo would mind," Ryou said so Cocoa sat in front of a computer next to Zuro and started to hack into government files to look for DNA matches for the panther, red fox, bald eagle, bottle-nosed dolphin, and the kangaroo.

A week later after searching for DNA matches, Cocoa finally found all of the girls that had a match "Dad, I've got them, their names are Taffy Talmai, Reeses Chamwer, Chocolate Yamated, Oreo Tohoki, and Apple Quefentia," Cocoa said as Ryou looked over her shoulder and looked at the DNA matches

"Good job Cocoa, now all you and Zuro have to do is choose a leader, and try to pick one that's not too much of a klutz," Ryou said with a chuckle

"Sorry Mr. Shirogane, but the only one that me and Cocoa has classes with is Chocolate Yamated, and trust us, she's a klutz," Zuro said as Cocoa nodded while printing out the files of the five girls

"Did you get the darts ready?" Cocoa asked Zuro nodded his head

"All we have to do is lure them someplace all at once, so we can infuse them with their animal genes," Ryou said

"I'll send them letters saying they won a free ticket to a movie or whatever," Zuro offered as he and Cocoa grabbed their backpacks to go home.

"Where have you two been? It's seven thirty," Ichigo asked Cocoa and Ryou when they got home

"Doing work, it's about the mew project 2.0, I had to wait for the printer to print out the files that we needed," Cocoa said entering the kitchen to heat up her dinner

"So what were you able to find?" Ichigo asked Ryou

"Cocoa found the girls that we have to infuse the animals' genes into, and now all we have to do is just get them all into one place at the same time, and Zuro is going to do that part," Ryou explained entering the kitchen as Cocoa started to get a head start on her homework while her food was still heating up

"So when are you planning to get them in their position?" Chris asked entering the kitchen

"Saturday, Zuro will probably send the mail by then, and we have to do all of the explanation, right dad?" Cocoa said getting her food out of the microwave

"Yeah, and if a comberie ani attacks then, you and Zuro will know what to do," Ryou said starting to heat up his dinner

"So the new alien's monsters are called comberie anis, pretty catchy if you think about it, but how do you and Zuro plan to help the new mew fight the ani, if you two don't really have any powers?" Chris asked

"We created darts that'll give us the special powers to help the new mews, in fact I might even become a mew if it's powerful enough," Cocoa said taking a bite of her teriyaki chicken

"Well if you're sure about this, but Cocoa you better hurry up and finish up your homework before ten," Ichigo said walking out of the kitchen with Chris following her.

"So you told them to meet us at Shinwaki park?" Cocoa asked Zuro as they rode to the park on skateboards

"Yep, figured that would be an easy place to inject the genes into them, especially knowing there's trees everywhere so it'll be easier to hide," Zuro said as they entered the park

"Well that's smart, there they are, be quiet," Cocoa said as they skidded to a stop a few feet away from Taffy, Reeses, Chocolate, Oreo, and Apple

"It's ready, are you going to shoot them or am I going to do it?" Zuro asked me hiding the gunlike device we brung along as they hid behind a tree

"I'll do it," Cocoa said taking the device from Zuro, aimed it and shot it at each of them.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the cliffe, and of course I finally decided to continue this story. And I'm so happy that my mom gave me internet privalages again, gracias Abuela (Thank you grandma in Spanish) my auela convinced my mom to let me and my sister go back on the internet because she didn't want to drive fifteen minutes just to go to the** **libary so I could go on the internet. Anywho here's the sneak peek:**

_**"There's Chocoate, and is that Ulo? I didn't know she went out with him," Cocoa said when she and Zuro followed Chocolate and Ulo into the forest **_

_**"Don't forget about what we have to do, who's going to be the one to tell her?" Zuro asked Cocoa as they hid behind a tree when Chocolate looked back**_

_**"I'll tell her, and you deal with her boyfriend somehow...wait a minute, what the heck is that thing!" Cocoa said pointing to some sort of huge monster that was in front of Chocolate and Ulo, and they both heard Chocolate scream as the monster grabbed Ulo and threw him so Cocoa quickly climbed a tree and caught Ulo before he could land in a tree while Zuro made his dog ears and tail come out and he grabbed Chocolate and jumped away from the monster that was about to grab her**_

_**"You tell her, I'll deal with this ani!" Cocoa said as her cat ears and tail grew out and on the end of her tail was a bell just like her mother's "Cocoa destructo bell!" Cocoa yelled as a bright purple and blue beam came out of her purple and blue bell which hit the comberie ani that looked like a big bird **_

_**"Chocolate, I know this is so weird for you but listen to me, you have to destroy that comberie ani, Cocoa is not powerful enough to destroy it!" Zuro said looking at the wide eyed brown hair and brown eyed thirteen year old girl**_

_**"I can't and who are you...wait, Zuro, What's going on!" Chocolate asked him backing away from him**_

_**"Yes you can, does this look familiar?" Zuro sked her holding out a brown pendent for her to take**_

_**"Is this some kind of a joke, I recognize it, but that was from a TV show...there's no way I can use it," Chocolate said as Cocoa hit a tree next to them **_

_**"COCOA, CHOCOLATE, USE IT!" Zuro yelled as he ran to Cocoa's side then a bright brownish light came all around Choclate.**_

**Well there's the sneak peek, and here's the glossary:**

**Kame: Turtle.**

**Review me now, oh and thanks vixxie for offering to help me out with my Japanese, it's pretty hard trying to learn Spanish and Japanese all at once. Adios!**


	12. chpt12

Chpt.12

"Where am I?" Chocolate asked herself as she woke up and found herself back at her house on the couch with Saturday night cartoons on 'Guess it was all just a dream,' Chocolate thought as she turned off the TV and went to her room to call her boyfriend, Ulo.

"So was it successful?" Ryou asked Cocoa when she got back home

"Of course it was, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep before we tell Chocolate tomorrow, **oyamnasai**," Cocoa said climbing the stairs to go to her room to get some sleep.

"There's Chocolate, and is that Ulo? I didn't know she went out with him," Cocoa said when she and Zuro followed Chocolate and Ulo into the forest

"Don't forget about what we have to do, who's going to be the one to tell her?" Zuro asked Cocoa as they hid behind a tree when Chocolate looked back

"I'll tell her, and you deal with her boyfriend somehow...wait a minute, what the heck is that thing!" Cocoa said pointing to some sort of huge monster that was in front of Chocolate and Ulo, and they both heard Chocolate scream as the monster grabbed Ulo and threw him so Cocoa quickly climbed a tree and caught Ulo before he could land in a tree while Zuro made his dog ears and tail come out and he grabbed Chocolate and jumped away from the monster that was about to grab her

"You tell her, I'll deal with this ani!" Cocoa said as her cat ears and tail grew out and on the end of her tail was a bell just like her mother's "Cocoa destructo bell!" Cocoa yelled as a bright purple and blue beam came out of her purple and blue bell which hit the comberie ani that looked like a big bird

"Chocolate, I know this is so weird for you but listen to me, you have to destroy that comberie ani, Cocoa is not powerful enough to destroy it!" Zuro said looking at the wide eyed brown hair and brown eyed thirteen year old girl

"I can't and who are you...wait, Zuro, What's going on!" Chocolate asked him backing away from him

"Yes you can, does this look familiar?" Zuro asked her holding out a brown pendent for her to take

"Is this some kind of a joke, I recognize it, but that was from a TV show...there's no way I can use it," Chocolate said as Cocoa hit a tree next to them

"COCOA, CHOCOLATE, USE IT!" Zuro yelled as he ran to Cocoa's side then a bright brownish light came all around Chocolate.

"Uh...what's going on, this can't be happening, that was just a TV show!" Chocolate said looking at her brown tank top with a brown skirt, brown knee high boots, brown gloves, her brown kangaroo tail, and she felt brown kangaroo ears on top of her hair that didn't change color

"It wasn't just a TV show, it was based on a true event that really happened, Ryou Shirogane is my father, he helped create the mew project, and we bought it back because of them," Cocoa said standing up with help from Zuro then she pointed to the bird comberie ani

"Okay, I guess I'll destroy this piece of crap, Chocolate Taleme!" Chocolate said as her gloves grew some sort of knifes on them

"Chocolate Youl Coasmerie!" Chocolate yelled punching the ground and the ground went up knocking the comberie ani over on his back

"Chocolate Youl Coasmerie!" Chocolate yelled punching the knives into the comberie ani's stomach making it fade away but there was no jellyfish thing or anything like that

"Great job Chocolate," Zuro said walking next to Chocolate with a still injured Cocoa next to him with her arm over his shoulders to make her stand up

"What's going on, why am I dressed like this, how were you two able to help restart the mew project?" Chocolate asked them as she de-transformed

"You're the leader of the new mews, we were able to start up the mew project again because our dads were the ones that finished it the first time, and we inherited their geniuses, and there're a new set of aliens attacking earth," Cocoa explained

"But why weren't you and your brothers and sisters the new mews!" Chocolate asked them

"Because we also inherited our father's genes and their genes aren't compatible to an endangered animals genes, so we weren't fully able to become the new mews," Zuro explained

"But then why did she summon a bell that looks a lot like Ichigo's?" Chocolate asked them

"Because we had to test out the darts before we sent the animal genes into your body, and I have more of my mom's genes than my dad's so I was only able to transform only halfway, which meant that I could only summon a weapon and my cat ears and tail, I'm not able to change outfits or hair color like you can...I need to go back home, I can't hold the pain anymore," Cocoa said as she fainted in Zuro's arms

"I have to get her back home, I'll see you tomorrow to explain more to you," Zuro said as Chocolate nodded then she went to Ulo's unconscious body to try and wake him up as Zuro carried Cocoa back to her house.

"Anybody home? I need help!" Zuro yelled when he entered Cocoa's house using her house key

"Zuro, dude, what's wrong...what happened to Cocoa?" Chris asked Zuro as Zuro laid Cocoa's unconscious body on the couch

"Where's your parents?" Zuro asked Chris as he went into the kitchen to get a wet cloth

"On a date, should I call them?" Chris asked as he came back with the wet cloth and put it on Cocoa's head

"Yeah, her injuries are way too serious and I can't carry her all the way to the hospital," Zuro said as Chris nodded and grabbed the phone that was on the table near the couch and he dialed his parent's cell phone number.

A couple of minutes later Chris heard Ichigo answer the cell phone "Hello?"

"Mom, it's Chris, how fast do you think you can get here?" Chris asked

"In five minutes, why what's going on?" Ichigo asked him over the other line

"Cocoa needs to go to the hospital, a comberie ani attacked her and Zuro and apparently she was the ani's target," Chris said

"Okay we'll be there, take care of her, goodbye," Ichigo said with a worried sound in her voice as she hung up so Chris hung up

"They'll be here in five minutes, tell me, what happened?" Chris asked moving Cocoa's crimson colored bangs away from her face

"We were in the park following Chocolate to tell her that she's a mew mew, but then a comberie ani attacked and she said she would distract it while I explained to Chocolate about her destiny, and the ani threw her really hard to a tree, then she helped explain things to Chocolate and fainted, so I brung her here while Chocolate tried waking up Ulo," Zuro explained as Ichigo and Ryou ran in

"Is she all right?" Ryou asked as Zuro and Chris shrugged their shoulders

"She's been sleeping for half an hour, and I'm not sure if her injuries are way too serious, but I know that they're serious," Zuro said getting up from the floor as Ichigo and Ryou went to Cocoa's side

"Cocoa, if you can hear us, please tell us that you're all right, we don't want to lose you," Ichigo said tears forming around her eyes as she gently rubbed Cocoa's cat ears which moved so everyone breathed in relief since she hates it when people touch her ears.

:Cocoa dreaming:

"The last mew mew is supposed to live here," Cocoa said as she, Zuro, Karah, Tokei, Aezaya, Talemi, Meika, Bob, Cinnamon, Chris walked up to an old mansion, that looked really creepy and seemed like no one had lived there for a hundread years

"Are you two sure this is where Oreo lives?" Meika asked Cocoa and Zuro as they nodded their heads

"Well then, let's go in, the door's unlocked," Talemi said turning the gold doorknob and he opened the thirty-foot door that showed a hallway with old candle sticks, tables, and portraits filled with dust then everyone entered the hallway with the door closing behind them

"See that's why I hate mansions that have been abandoned for a century, the doors always close on their own, and they're always locked," Aezaya said trying to open the door but with no luck

"Well we might as well start looking for Oreo, remember she's infused with a panther, and panthers are always sneaky," Cocoa said as they started walking down the hall.

A couple of minutes later as they neared the exit of the hallway a shadow appeared making everyone stop

"Oreo Quyel!" the shadow said

"That's Oreo!" Karah yelled

"Oreo Staff of Death!" Oreo yelled and a bright light came from some sort of staff and everyone saw a fourteen year old girl with short black hair, black eyes, black gloves, black cat ears and tail, a black tank bikini top, black shorts, and black thigh high boots then the light went towards the mews' children so everyone's animal genes kicked in and they quickly dodged it

"Oreo don't this, we just want to talk!" Cinnamon said as her bird wings and tail popped out (she forced them out, they also come out when their getting ready for battle)

"I already talked to an expert, and I joined with her, and she told me to destroy anyone who trespasses this mansion, so I'll destroy you, Oreo Staff of Death!" Oreo yelled as another blast from her staff.

:End dream sequence:

"No!" Cocoa yelled waking up and sprang into a sitting position on a hospital bed and she saw all of her friends and her mom and dad standing around her

"Cocoa, you're all right, how're you feeling!" Karah asked as she gave Cocoa a hug

"I'm feeling better, I just needed a nap, which made the cat genes work," Cocoa said stretching as she gave a little meow

"I'm so glad that you're all right, Zuro bought you to Chris, Chris called me, and we called everyone," Ichigo said giving Cocoa a tight hug

"Ack, mom, I need to breathe, I'm still human," Cocoa said as Ichigo let her go and everyone else gave her a hug

"We're so glad that you're safe!" Tokei said to his best friend

"Thanks for worrying about me guys, can we go home now, I really hate hospitals," Cocoa said as Ichigo and Ryou nodded so Cocoa got out of her hospital bed and walked out with everyone 'I can't tell them about that nightmare, they'll get worried, but maybe it doesn't mean anything, oh well, I'll find out when we look for the last mew mew,' Cocoa thought as she entered Ryou and Ichigo's car along with Chris then they rode back to their house.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the cliffhanger, and I'm sorry that it's not exactly 2000words like most of my other chapters, but I thought that this would be a great place to put a cliffhanger. Anywho here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Hey Cocoa, Zuro, mind if I sit with you guys?" Chocolate asked them at lunch the next day**_

_**"Uh, no, there's tons of room," Cocoa said scooting over a little as Chocolate took a seat next to them**_

_**"Chris, I suggest you try to not pull another prank on Mr. Dolt or else you'll be grounded again," Karah said as Mr. Dolt entered the cafeteria**_

_**"Don't worry, I'm too busy wondering why someone so popular would even consider sitting next to people that is smarter then the nerds," Chris said looking at Chocolate**_

_**"Well maybe it's because now I don't feel comfortable around the popular group, since their always making fun of animals, and you guys, espically you Karah and Tokei," Chocolate said taking a sip from her water bottle**_

_**"What do they say about us?" Karah asked her trying to hide the anger in her eyes**_

_**"That you two have the biggest ears in the world, but don't worry I never agreed with them, to tell you the truth I've always wanted to be friends with you guys, it seems like you always have a lot of fun pulling pranks on Mr. Dolt," Chocolate said laughing a little**_

_**"Why don't we try pulling a little prank on the popular group?" Karah suggested making everyone surprised since she never liked to play pranks**_

_**"What do you plan on doing?" Chocolate asked her going along with the plan**_

_**"Well since me and Tokei have a little finless porpoise inside of us we can control any liquid, and since the popular table is always sitting near the water pipes we could give them a little swimming session," Karah said as everyone nodded with an evil look in their eyes as they turned towards the popular table and Karah's eyes grew a little green and the water pipes at the popular group bursted making all of the popular kids soaking wet which made everyone in the cafeteria laugh.**_

**Well there's the sneak peek and here's the glossary:**

**oyamnasai: good night**

**Welp that's everything, so review me please. Adios!**


	13. chpt13

Chpt.13

"Hey Cocoa, Zuro, mind if I sit with you guys?" Chocolate asked them at lunch the next day

"Uh, no, there's tons of room," Cocoa said scooting over a little as Chocolate took a seat next to them

"Chris, I suggest you try to not pull another prank on Mr. Dolt or else you'll be grounded again," Karah said as Mr. Dolt entered the cafeteria

"Don't worry, I'm too busy wondering why someone so popular would even consider sitting next to people that is smarter then the nerds," Chris said looking at Chocolate

"Well maybe it's because now I don't feel comfortable around the popular group, since their always making fun of animals, and you guys, especially you Karah and Tokei," Chocolate said taking a sip from her water bottle

"What do they say about us?" Karah asked her trying to hide the anger in her eyes

"That you two have the biggest ears in the world, but don't worry I never agreed with them, to tell you the truth I've always wanted to be friends with you guys, it seems like you always have a lot of fun pulling pranks on Mr. Dolt," Chocolate said laughing a little

"Why don't we try pulling a little prank on the popular group?" Karah suggested making everyone surprised since she never liked to play pranks

"What do you plan on doing?" Chocolate asked her going along with the plan

"Well since me and Tokei have a little finless porpoise inside of us we can control any liquid, and since the popular table is always sitting near the water pipes we could give them a little swimming session," Karah said as everyone nodded with an evil look in their eyes as they turned towards the popular table and Karah's eyes grew a little green and the water pipes at the popular group bursted making all of the popular kids soaking wet which made everyone in the cafeteria laugh.

"Mr. Dolt, we have a fashion emergancy here!" Yulia the leader of the popular girls screamed as she took out a mini pink mirror from her pink purse

"Fine, call your parents to get dismissed earlier while I send the janitor to investigate these pipes," Mr. Dolt said running out of the cafeteria as the popular group dialed numbers on their cell phones.

"That was so funny, and you Karah are so lucky that nobody even noticed how your hair freakishly grew," Chocolate said after school as they all headed to the park to try and think of where to find the second mew mew

"It was so clever if I do say so myself," Karah said with a smile as she stopped her green skateboard since they arrived at the park

"But you guys could start thinking of the aftermath, I mean think about it, if those pipes were supposed to be strong then wouldn't they get suspicious if the pipes all of a sudden bursted, and it happened when Chocolate, one of the popular girls sat with us," Talemi said grabbing his blue skateboard in his hands

"So? It's not like they'll think that one of the students did it...let's change the subject back to the thing that's more important than anyone...any suggestions on how to make the second mew alone?" Karah asked them as they all sat at the park's fountain that's in the middle of the park

"...How about we just say that she won some sort of free ticket to a concert or something?" Zuro said as Cocoa playfully slapped him in the back of his head

"What's with you and the winning free tickets thing?" Cocoa said laughing a little

"It's just that it would be nice to win a free ticket to something," Zuro said making everyone laugh

"We can't go over our budget, hey wait a minute, isn't that Apple Quefentia, she's one of the mews!" Aezaya said grabbing the files from Cocoa and she compared the pictures to a red haired green eyed twelve year old girl that was sitting on a bench that faced her back towards them

"You're right Aezaya, that is Apple, one of us needs to tell her before a comberie ani attacks, or before she leaves," Cinnamon said looking at everyone

"I'll tell her," Meika said getting up and running towards Apple where everyone saw that she started talking to Apple.

"What're they saying?" Tokei asked Zuro since he had a little grey wolf and he's able to hear things

"So far she's thinking that Meika is a complete idiot...wait a minute, I can hear some heavy footsteps," Zuro said then a comberie ani that looked like a giant dog

"Mew Mew Chocolate Metamorphis!" Chocolate yelled as she transformed and the rest of the mews' children made their animal ears and tails come out and they attacked the comberie ani at full force "Chocolate Youl Coasmerie!" Chocolate yelled as she hit the ground and made the ani loose its footing, but it quickly got up before anyone could destroy it

"Apple, you have to listen to me, I know that this is happening too fast but we need your help, otherwise all of the children and babies here will get hurt or die!" Meika said as Apple stared wide eyed at the comberie ani and the mew mews

"Apple please, just look at all of the innocent people that are here, here, this'll help you transform, I know that this looks like a duplicate of the pendants on that TV show but this isn't fake, it's real," Cocoa said giving Apple a pendent with a red mark on it

"O-okay, I'll try," Apple said grabbing the pendent which made it glow a little red then a bright red light shone around Apple.

A couple of minutes later everyone saw that Apple wore a red sleeveless dress with red gloves, red thigh high boots, her green eyes turned an orangish reddish color, she grew reddish orangish ears and tail that looked like they belonged to a fox, and her pendent was strapped to a red choker "Apple Xedus!" Apple said as two swords appeared in her hands "Apple Crimson Whirlwind!" Apple yelled as some sort of red and orange blast came from each of the swords and hit the comberie ani, destroying it for good.

"Great job Apple!" Meika said with a smile as Apple de-transformed

"Uh, could someone explain to me what's happening?" Apple said looking at all of the mew mews

"Sure, but first, I suggest we leave the park, seems like there was reporters in the park also," Chris said pointing to a group of reporters and cameramen that were running to them

"Good idea, to the bar?" Cocoa asked as everyone but Apple nodded and they skateboarded towards the bar with Apple on Chris's skateboard clinging onto Chris.

"Like we were going to say before those reporters showed up...do you remember that TV show called Tokyo Mew Mew?" Cocoa asked Apple when they walked into the empty bar

"Yeah, it was my favorite TV show when I was a kid, but what does that have to do with anything?" Apple asked taking a seat at the counter with everyone else

"It's a true story and my dad had me and Zuro bring it back up because of the new aliens attacking us," Cocoa explained

"O-okay, so that means that I'm a mew mew, but what I don't get is why aren't you guys the new mew mews if your moms were the original mew mews?" Apple said giving them all a confused look

"Because we also inherited our dad's genes, so we can only transform halfway, not fully like the new mew mews can," Karah explained

"Wow, I'm a mew mew, I've always dreamed of being a mew mew!" Apple said with a big smile on her face

"And we'll call you to ask you if you're available to help look for mews," Meika said as everyone got up to leave

"Okay, and I think you guys already know my number, right?" Apple asked

"Yep, we had to hack into the government files in order to find the new mew mews," Aezaya said holding up the government file of Apple

"Okay, so I'll see you guys later," Apple said running out to go home before it got dark so everyone else ran out so they wouldn't get a lecture from their parents about the dangers of being out late even if you can guard yourself using your animal genes.

"Good morning students this is your principal, Mr. Dolt, we will ask all of the students that was at the cafeteria when the pipes bursted to come to the auditorium," Mr. Dolt said over the intercom the next day at school so everyone that saw the popular group get wet walked to the auditorium.

"Yesterday, at 12:30pm the pipes bursted on the quarterbacks and cheerleaders, and when the janitor, who I shall not name since I always forget his name, inspected the pipes he reported that there were no possible way that the pipes would've just bursted, so if anyone saw anything suspisous yesterday, please tell us now," Mr. Dolt said at the auditorium a couple of minutes later, so all of the mews put their hats on since they knew that their ears would pop out. Luckily no one said anything so everyone was dismissed which made the mews breathe in relief.

"This morning was too close, any longer before we put our caps on we would've been found out," Tokei said when they all went into the park with Apple to try and lure the third mew mew to them

"I know what you mean, at first I thought I left my hat in my locker," Aezaya said

"So any suggestions on how to make the third mew come to us, and if you mention free tickets one more time, I'll slap you," Cocoa said changing the subject

"Well we could send a letter to her school for her to be dismissed early or something," Chris suggested as everyone nodded in agreement

"Wow Chris that's pretty smart, so we'll ask Ryou to be playing the role of her dad, and Zuro could play the role as her sick brother, so we'll lure Taffy, sound good?" Chocolate said looking at the files as everyone nodded in agreement so they all rode on their skateboards to Cocoa and Chris' house.

TBC

**A/N:Well that's all I could think of so here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Cocoa, get up, it's an emergancy!" Chris said waking Cocoa up and she looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight**_

_**"What kind of emergancy would take place at midnight?" Cocoa asked her brother as she sat in her bed**_

_**"A comberie ani is attacking the hospital, so hurry up and get dressed!" Chris said throwing a blue tee-shirt on so Cocoa quickly dressed in jeans and a pink tee-shirt then she ran down the stairs following her brother out of the door**_

_**"How'd you know about the ani?" Cocoa asked Chris as they skateboarded towards the hospital with everyone else skateboarding next to them**_

_**"Because I saw the ani from my living room when I went to get a midnight snack and I called everyone," Aezaya said as they neared the hospital and they saw a huge comberie ani that looked like a bear so the mews transformed**_

_**"Mew Mew Chocolate Metamorphis!"**_

_**"Mew Mew Apple Metamorphis!" **_

_**"Chocolate Youl Coasmerie!"**_

_**"Apple Crimson Whirlwind!" Apple and Chocolate yelled hitting the comeberie ani, but nothing happened so the mews' kids made their weapons come to their hands and said the chant for their attacks**_

_**"Cocoa destructo bell!"**_

_**"Chris Swords of chaos!"**_

_**"Cinnamon Whirlwind Staff!"**_

_**"Bob Yukle Lasers!"**_

_**"Karah Flash of Death!"**_

_**"Tokei X Whips!"**_

_**"Aezaya Laser Spear!"**_

_**"Talemi Taser Teluwy!"**_

_**"Zuro Sounds of Death!"**_

_**"Meika Haunting Arrows!"**_

**Man, it was hard to think of chants for their attacks, but I was successful, anywho, please review me. Adios!**


	14. author's note gomen nasai

I might not be able to update today because my mom got the child support today so we have to go grocery shopping, and I have to buy a present for my friends' birthday. So I'm so sorry.


	15. chpt14

Chpt.14

"So will you do it dad?" Cocoa asked Ryou when everyone entered their house after they explained their plan

"I don't know," Ryou said a little unsure

"Aw come on Mr. Shirogane, don't go from the coolest grown up to the who what's to be with that loser type adult," Talemi begged making Ryou sweat drop

"All right, I'll do it," Ryou said as everyone brightened up and gave Ryou a thank you hug

"Arigato Mr. Shirogane, you rock!" Zuro said then everyone who didn't live in the Shirogane household grabbed their skateboards and backpacks and left the house to go to their own homes.

"Cocoa, get up, it's an emergancy!" Chris said waking Cocoa up and she looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight

"What kind of emergancy would take place at midnight?" Cocoa asked her brother as she sat in her bed

"A comberie ani is attacking the hospital, so hurry up and get dressed!" Chris said throwing a blue tee-shirt on so Cocoa quickly dressed in jeans and a pink tee-shirt then she ran down the stairs following her brother out of the door

"How'd you know about the ani?" Cocoa asked Chris as they skateboarded towards the hospital with everyone else skateboarding next to them

"Because I saw the ani from my living room when I went to get a midnight snack and I called everyone," Aezaya said as they neared the hospital and they saw a huge comberie ani that looked like a bear so the mews transformed

"Mew Mew Chocolate Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Apple Metamorphis!"

"Chocolate Youl Coasmerie!"

"Apple Crimson Whirlwind!" Apple and Chocolate yelled hitting the comberie ani, but nothing happened so the mews' kids made their weapons come to their hands and said the chant for their attacks

"Cocoa destructo bell!"

"Chris Swords of chaos!"

"Cinnamon Whirlwind Staff!"

"Bob Yukle Lasers!"

"Karah Flash of Death!"

"Tokei X Whips!"

"Aezaya Laser Spear!"

"Talemi Taser Teluwy!"

"Zuro Sounds of Death!"

"Meika Haunting Arrows!"

When all of the smoke cleared they saw that the comberie ani was still there "What, how can that be!" Aezaya said with wide eyes

"Maybe it's because you guys need a little more help," a voice said making everyone turn and they saw a girl with long light blue hair, light blue eyes, a light blue bathing suit outfit, thigh high boots, light blue fingerless gloves, and her weapon was two light blue maracas

"Who're you, and how'd you become a mew mew?" Cinnamon asked her with a suprised look on her face

"The name's Taffy, now allow me to destroy this monster, Taffy Flashing Lights of Death!" Taffy yelled as a bright blue light shone from her maracas and they hit the comberie ani destroying it for good

"How were you able to transform?" Bob asked Taffy as everyone went back to their normal forms

"Well, I noticed that I was able to swim and understand dolphins in the ocean, and one day for fun I tried saying Mew Mew Taffy Metamorphis, which made me transform, so I knew that, that TV show was true," Taffy explained

"Dad'll be glad that he doesn't have to do anything now, let's go back, I'm so tired, and I'm sure mom and dad'll let us stay from school tomorrow," Chris said stretching

"Yeah, hopefully, I mean look at the time, it's six am, let's go, see you guys later," Cocoa said riding away on her skateboard with Chris as they waved goodbye to everyone and everyone skateboarded back to their houses.

"Mom, dad, can we please take a day off of school, we need rest," Cocoa asked Ichigo when she and Chris entered their house

"Well, since you've been battling a comberie ani for almost four hours, I guess you two could stay home, but when you wake up you're going to have to continue your search," Ichigo said

"Arigato mom, see you later," Cocoa and Chris said giving their mom a hug then they climbed the stairs to go to their rooms to sleep.

RING RING RING

"Hello?" Cocoa said answering her purple and pink cordless phone that woke her up from her cat nap

"Hey Cocoa, it's Zuro, I have good news," Zuro said over the other line

"Couldn't it have waited? I was in the middle of my cat nap," Cocoa said stretching and purring at her stretches

"Not unless you don't want to know that we found the fourth mew," Zuro said sarcastically

"No, wait, of course I want to know, who is it Reese or Oreo?" I asked him taking off my night shirt and putting on my purple tee-shirt and jeans

"Reese, and all we have to do is just explain to her everything...once she wakes up," Zuro said

"What do you mean once she wakes up, what happened?" Cocoa asked

"Well, she was breaking into my house and I hit her in the head with a frying pan and when she became unconscious I saw remembered her picture from the government files, so can you come over here before my parents think that I drugged her so I could sleep with her?" Zuro explained to Cocoa as she brushed her hair

"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes, bye," Cocoa said hanging up and she ran to the door, put her shoes on and ran out the door with her purple and pink skateboard and skateboarded to Zuro and Meika's house.

"Okay Zuro, I'm here," Cocoa said entering Zuro's unlocked house and she saw Zuro sitting on the couch next to an unconscious brown haired twelve year old girl, and from the way her clothes looked it seemed like she was a homeless girl

"Good, now I can try to wake her up," Zuro said shaking the girl's shoulder which made her open her light brown eyes and when she saw Cocoa and Zuro she quickly sat up on the couch

"Where am I, and who are you guys?" Reese asked them looking around

"I'm Cocoa and this is Zuro, you tried breaking into his house," Cocoa said then Reeses made a oh-yeah-and-then-he-hit-me-in-the-head-with-something look on her face

"Oh, sorry, I just needed to get some food, I was hungry, but why haven't you called the police yet? No that I want you to call the police," Reese asked as Cocoa sat next to her

"Because, if we call the police then how will you be able to save the world?" Zuro asked her as she gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-I'm-not-the-superhero-type look

"Here, this is for you," Cocoa said giving her a white pendent

"Why are you giving me this, what am I supposed to do with a duplicate of the pendent from the TV show?" Reese asked taking the pendent and holding it in her hand like it was gold

"Because, you're a mew mew, and it's not just a TV show, it's true," Cocoa said

"So, what you're saying is that I'm a mew mew? I guess it's possible since you look like Ichigo, and you look like Keiichiro and Zakuro mixed together," Reese said

"Yep, are you homeless?" Zuro asked

"Yeah, that's why I kept breaking into your house, I had to find someway to get food...I've been homeless ever since I was ten years old, when my parents died," Reese said a blank look coming to her eyes

"Well, since you're a mew mew, we can't allow you to be homeless, my dad still has an empty apartment up in his bar," Cocoa said standing up as Reese brightened up

"Arigato, this means a lot to me," Reeses said giving Cocoa a tight hug

"Okay, I feel the love, now can I feel my lungs?" Cocoa said which made Reese let go

"Well, Cocoa you can go back to your cat nap," Zuro said

"See you guys later," Cocoa said walking out of Zuro's house and skateboarding back to her own house.

A couple of hours later Aezaya called Cocoa to tell her to meet them at the Yarenai mansion

"Okay I'll be there in ten minutes, I'll leave a note to my parents," Cocoa said writing a note and hanging up

"Chris, we need to go Aezaya knows where the last mew mew is!" Cocoa yelled to her brother as she put on her purple skateboard shoes

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go," Chris said grabbing his blue skateboard while Cocoa grabbed her purple and pink skateboard then they skateboarded to Yarenai mansion.

"The last mew mew is supposed to live here," Cocoa said as she, Zuro, Karah, Tokei, Aezaya, Talemi, Meika, Bob, Cinnamon, Chris walked up to the Yarenai mansion, that looked really creepy and seemed like no one had lived there for a hundread years

"Are you two sure this is where Oreo lives?" Meika asked Cocoa and Zuro as they nodded their heads

"Well then, let's go in, the door's unlocked," Talemi said turning the gold doorknob and he opened the thirty-foot door that showed a hallway with old candle sticks, tables, and portraits filled with dust then everyone entered the hallway with the door closing behind them

"See that's why I hate mansions that have been abandoned for a century, the doors always close on their own, and they're always locked," Aezaya said trying to open the door but with no luck

"Well we might as well start looking for Oreo, remember she's infused with a panther, and panthers are always sneaky," Cocoa said as they started walking down the hall.

A couple of minutes later as they neared the exit of the hallway a shadow appeared making everyone stop

"Oreo Quyel!" the shadow said

"That's Oreo!" Karah yelled

"Oreo Staff of Death!" Oreo yelled and a bright light came from some sort of staff and everyone saw a fourteen year old girl with short black hair, black eyes, black gloves, black cat ears and tail, a black tank bikini top, black shorts, and black thigh high boots then the light went towards the mews' children so everyone's animal genes kicked in and they quickly dodged it

"Oreo don't this, we just want to talk!" Cinnamon said as her bird wings and tail popped out (she forced them out, they also come out when their getting ready for battle)

"I already talked to an expert, and I joined with her, and she told me to destroy anyone who trespasses this mansion, so I'll destroy you, Oreo Staff of Death!" Oreo yelled as another blast from her staff.

"Without Chocolate, Apple, Taffy, and Reeses there's no way to beat her!" Karah yelled dodging another attack

"We'll just have to call them then," Bob said taking out a cell phone then he dialed some numbers while dodging another attack "Chocolate, call Apple, Taffy, and Reeses we need you at the Yarenai mansion, pronto!" Bob said

"Okay we'll be there in a few," Chocolate said hanging up

"Cocoa Destructo Bell!" Cocoa yelled making a purple and pink blast come from her bell but Oreo dodged it

"Bakas, When will you learn that Silver, taught me all of the moves that I needed to know?" Oreo said

"Who the hell is Silver?" Chris asked

"An alien that makes the comberie anis, Oreo Staff of Death!" Oreo yelled throwing an attack at Cocoa,

"Cocoa, move!" Aezaya yelled then Zuro stood in front of Cocoa, but before he could dodge the attack with Cocoa the blast hit his back

"Zuro, Zuro are you all right!" Cocoa yelled but before Zuro could answer he blacked out.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the cliffie, I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but if you read my note then you know the reason why, and I'm sorry but I can't put up a sneak peek this time because my sister is rushing me off of the computer, gomen nasai, review please. Adios!**


	16. chpt15

Chpt.15

"Oreo stop, we just want to help you, don't listen to Silver, she's trying to make us look like the bad guys, we're not she is!" Meika said standing near her purple haired brother

"I won't listen to you unless you win, because I team up with the powerful side, not the weak side, now Oreo Staff of Death!" Oreo yelled throwing her attack to Zuro, Cocoa and Meika

"Chocolate Youl Coasmerie!"

"Apple Crimson Whirlwind!"

"Taffy Flashing Lights of Death!"

"Reeses **Mantequilla De Mani** Staff!" Reeses, Chocolate, Apple, and Taffy yelled knocking Oreo on her back

"Sorry we're late, but we're here, now let's beat this dark mew mew," Chocolate said so everyone nodded

"Chocolate Youl Coasmerie!"

"Apple Crimson Whirlwind!"

"Taffy Flashing Lights of Death!"

"Reeses **Mantequilla De Mani** Staff!"

"Cocoa destructo bell!"

"Chris Swords of chaos!"

"Cinnamon Whirlwind Staff!"

"Bob Yukle Lasers!"

"Karah Flash of Death!"

"Tokei X Whips!"

"Aezaya Laser Spear!"

"Talemi Taser Teluwy!"

"Meika Haunting Arrows!" The mews except for Zuro since he blacked out, yelled making Oreo stay on the ground and grow injuries

"I give up, there's no way I'll ever defeat any of you," Oreo said transforming back to her normal self and she had black hair, blue eyes, and she wore a dark blue tee shirt and black jeans

"Well of course not, we're friends and friends aren't supposed to attack each other," Reeses said holding out her hand to help Oreo stand up, so Oreo took it and stood up

"Guys, Zuro, he's not breathing!" Cocoa said which made everyone run to Zuro's unconscious body

"We'll have to get him to the hospital right away, someone call my dad, he works around here!" Meika said kneeling next to her brother as Cinnamon took out her blue cell phone and dialed Keiichiro's work number.

:Zuro dreaming:

Zuro's POV

A girl stood in front of me in the park and she was wearing a pink and purple gown that ended at her knees, and she was barefoot, I couldn't see her face since she covered it with her hands and I heard her crying "Who are you, why are you crying?" I asked her then as she moved her hands from her face the park disappeared to darkness all around and I saw Cocoa's face with tears in her eyes

"Cocoa, what's wrong, why are you crying?" I asked her

"The planet, it's your fault, it's going to end because of your mistake," Cocoa said starting to fade away

"What mistake, Cocoa don't leave, what did I do!" I yelled to her as she faded away along with my dream.

:End Dream Sequence:

Zuro woke up and found himself in a hospital room with a sleeping Zakuro, Keiichiro, Meika, and Cocoa sitting on chairs next to him then he saw Meika slowly open her eyes "Zuro you're alive!" Meika said waking everyone up then they all gave a hug to Zuro in relief

"What happened, are you all right?" Zakuro asked him as tears formed in her eyes

"Yeah I'm all right, I just got hurt saving my best friend," Zuro said looking to Cocoa

"Thanks for saving me, if you didn't then I would be the one in the hospital bed," Cocoa said with a smile

"I see I taught you well," Keiichiro said with a smile looking at Zuro

"Yep, you taught me that if a girl was in trouble then I should come to her aid," Zuro said as Keiichiro patted his purple hair

"Well I should get going now, my mom said to come home once you woke up, I'll see you later Zuro," Cocoa said grabbing her skateboard and waving goodbye to everyone while walking out

"While you were sleeping you seemed like you were having a nightmare, what happened?" Zakuro asked Zuro when Cocoa was far away, then Zuro looked down at his hands not wanting to see his family's faces

"I dreamt that I was at the park, and I saw a girl in a purple and pink gown, she was crying, I couldn't see her face, then when I asked her what was wrong her face became more vivid and I saw that it was Cocoa, then she said that the world was going to end because of my mistake, and I don't know what she meant by that," Zuro said looking up to his family's shocked faces

"Maybe it's a warning, so you're going to have to watch out, but why was Cocoa there out of everyone else you know?" Meika asked him as he shrugged then Zakuro and Keiichiro walked to a corner to talk about something

"This is very serious Keiichiro, if he's having this dream then that means that if he makes a certain mistake it could take out the whole world," Zakuro said in a whisper while Meika and Zuro talked

"If there were more details in that dream then I probably would've been able to find an answer, but considering how there was only Cocoa in there, I can't think of anything," Keiichiro said

"We'll just wait until time allows us to find the answer," Zakuro said as Keiichiro nodded then they went back to Meika and Zuro, to get ready to go home.

"Are you okay Zuro, I'm sorry about attacking you like that," Oreo apologized the next day when Zuro and Meika entered the park to think of the aliens' next move with the rest of the mews

"It's okay, but something disturbs me, who's Silver?" Zuro asked her sitting on the fountain next to Oreo and Cocoa

"An alien, she's the one that makes the comberie anis, she blinked in front of me one day and told me that I was a mew mew and she made it seem like you guys were the bad guys and she was the good guy," Oreo explained

"Well at least we know that who's creating them, oh great, there's another comberie ani attacking, see?" Karah said pointing to a big monster that looked like a huge squirrel

"Mew Mew Chocolate Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Apple Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Taffy Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Reeses Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Oreo Metamorphis!" The mew mews yelled transforming as people started to run away from the park, then the original mews' children transformed also

"Chocolate Youl Coasmerie!"

"Apple Crimson Whirlwind!"

"Taffy Flashing Lights of Death!"

"Reeses **Mantequilla De Mani** Staff!"

"Oreo Staff of Death!"

"Cocoa destructo bell!"

"Chris Swords of chaos!"

"Cinnamon Whirlwind Staff!"

"Bob Yukle Lasers!"

"Karah Flash of Death!"

"Tokei X Whips!"

"Aezaya Laser Spear!"

"Talemi Taser Teluwy!"

"Zuro Sounds of Death!"

"Meika Haunting Arrows!" they all yelled throwing the attack at the comberie ani and destroying it

"That was way too easy," Chris said under his breath then a blast made Aezaya fall down

"Who did that?" Talemi yelled then a blue skinned green haired girl with a light green bikini and a light green skirt, and light green knee high boots appeared in front of everyone

"Silver, what do you want with earth!" Oreo asked her

"I don't want it, my master wants it and what he wants he'll get, even if it means I'll have to destroy you all one by one," Silver said with an evil grin as she threw a blast at Karah making her fall on her back

"Stop hurting them, they weren't the ones that restarted the mew project, I did!" Cocoa yelled

"Then I'll just have to destroy the creator, and make them suffer a slow and painful death," Silver said with a smile as she started to reach for Cocoa but Zuro stopped her by kicking her hand

"She's not the only one who started the mew project again, and don't you dare touch her!" Zuro yelled which just made Silver smile then she blinked away, but when Zuro faced Cocoa Silver blinked behind Cocoa and took her away

"COCOA!" everyone yelled as Silver blinked away with a struggling Cocoa.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the dreaded cliffhanger, sorry I made this shorter but I just thought that this would be a great stopping point, anywho here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Let go of me, why am I here!" Cocoa yelled to Silver when Silver bought her to a spaceship that overlooked the earth**_

_**"Because, I need to claim earth for my master, Killer Red, and you're the only one powerful enough to help me, you should be happy that you have a powerful gift inside of you just waiting to be released," Silver said with an evil grin that showed fangs**_

_**"I'll never help you," Cocoa said making her bell appear in her hand**_

_**"Well you have no choice, once I make that genuis, Zuro, make a "mistake" then you're going to allow Killer Red to walk the earth, and it'll most likely cost your life," Silver said as Cocoa became wide eyed and dropped her bell and fall to her knees then Silver blinked away leaving her prsoner with confusion on her mind.**_

**Well there's the sneak peek, and here's the SPANISH glossary:**

**Mantequilla De Mani: Peanut Butter in spanish**

**Can anyone guess what special power's inside of Cocoa? Tell me in a review. Adios!**


	17. chpt16

Chpt.16

"Let go of me, why am I here!" Cocoa yelled to Silver when Silver bought her to a spaceship that overlooked the earth

"Because, I need to claim earth for my master, Killer Red, and you're the only one powerful enough to help me, you should be happy that you have a powerful gift inside of you just waiting to be released," Silver said with an evil grin that showed fangs

"I'll never help you," Cocoa said making her bell appear in her hand

"Well you have no choice, once I make that genius, Zuro, make a "mistake" then you're going to allow Killer Red to walk the earth, and it'll most likely cost your life," Silver said as Cocoa became wide eyed and dropped her bell and fall to her knees then Silver blinked away leaving her prisoner with confusion on her mind.

"Zuro we can't find Cocoa, can't we just look for her tomorrow, it's almost ten in the night?" Meika asked a few hours after Cocoa was kidnapped

"You guys can rest, but I'm not sleeping until I find her, I promised her dad that I would protect her no matter what," Zuro said then Meika walked off with everyone else so they could go home while Zuro remembered the promise he made to Ryou.

:Flashback:

"I'm asking Cocoa and you to restart the mew project because both of you have the same high IQ, and Zuro, promise me that whatever happens to Cocoa you'll protect her even if it costs your life," Ryou said taking Zuro to another room away from Cocoa

"Of course Mr. Shirogane, I promise that I'll protect Cocoa until I die," Zuro said

"I knew I could count on you," Ryou said walking back to the room that Cocoa was in with Zuro following him.

:End Flashback:

"And I keep my promises no matter what," Zuro said under his breath then his communicator rang so he took it out and turned it on and saw a blurry picture of Cocoa "Cocoa, where are you what's wrong!" Zuro asked her relived that she's still alive

"I'm in a spaceship above earth, Silver has me prisoner to help wake up Killer Red, her master, and she says it'll only happen if you make some sort of mistake that'll unleash my power," Cocoa said as a look of surprise and shock came over Zuro's face

"What power, what else did she say?" Zuro asked her quickly hiding his surprised look

"I don't know, all she said was that there was a power inside of me just waiting to become free...I'm loosing your signal, here's a map of where I am, can you make it?" Cocoa asked him with a begging look in her blue eyes

"Yeah, I'll make it, show me the map so I can save it," Zuro said as Cocoa mouthed the words thank you and a picture of a map of outer space that was near earth showed up and there was a red square that indicated where Cocoa was so Zuro quickly saved it and went back to Cocoa

"I have it, don't worry, I'll save you I promise," Zuro said as Cocoa's signal became fainter

"Thank you Zuro, I-" Cocoa started to say but then the signal disappeared taking Cocoa's picture with it so Zuro opened the file that he saved the map in and jumped off of the two story building and making himself land on his feet (no Zuro doesn't have any cat genes inside of him) then he ran towards Ryou and Ichigo's house to tell them where they could find Cocoa.

"Mr. Shirogane, Mrs. Shirogane, it's Zuro, I know where Cocoa is!" Zuro yelled knocking on the door of the Shirogane's household

"What did you find out Zuro, please tell us," Ichigo begged opening the door with dried tears on her face

"Cocoa called me on our communicator and she sent me a map of where she is, see?" Zuro said showing Ryou and Ichigo the map

"She's in outer space, call the new mew mews, they're the only ones who can get there, and they can only bring one extra person," Ryou said looking at the map as Ichigo cried tears of joy

"I think you should be the extra person, Zuro," Chris said walking up to the door

"Me, why?" Zuro asked him confused

"Because my sister is always writing about you in her diary, what kind of older brother would I be if I didn't read her diary?" Chris said as Ichigo slapped his head

"I told you to stop reading your sister's diary, but are you guys going to go at this time? They're probably sleeping now, and you should get some sleep too Zuro, you have a long journey ahead of you," Ichigo suggested and Zuro nodded his head

"I guess I am a little tired, I'll call them first thing tomorrow morning, bye," Zuro said waving goodbye and walking towards his house.

"Zuro, Zuro, are you there? Ugh, no signal," Cocoa said trying to contact Zuro again but she wasn't successful so she just laid down on the small bed that was in her prison chamber then she fell into a deep sleep holding to her communicator tightly.

"So we just have to lend our powers to Chocolate and we'll be able to go to outer space?" Taffy asked Zuro the next morning when they met at the park

"Yep, are you ready? This'll probably the time when we meet Killer Red, so save your strength," Zuro said as the mews nodded then transformed and lent their powers to Chocolate and she made some sort of wings that absorbed anybody near it including Zuro, so they all flew towards the sky leaving the atmosphere (the wings provided air for them) and they flew towards Silver's spaceship.

"Ouch, what's with this major headache?" Cocoa said under her breath when she woke up with a pain in her head but she ignored it and tried dialing Zuro's communicator number again

"Cocoa, tell me your location," Zuro said appearing on the screen

"I gave you a map last night," Cocoa said a little confused

"Not that location, tell me where you are on the ship," Zuro said as Cocoa grew a smile

"You mean you're on the ship who else is with you?" Cocoa asked and she saw Chocolate, Apple, Taffy, Reeses, and Oreo "Okay, I'm in the prisoner chamber, where are you located, it'll be easier for me to tell you where I am," Cocoa asked him

"In the main hallway near the control room," Zuro answered

"Okay, there's a hallway to the left of you, go down three doors and I'm in the left," Cocoa instructed and she saw that Zuro and the mew mews started running to the direction she told them where she was

"We'll be there in a few, bye," Zuro said hanging up so Cocoa hung up and waited trying to think of a reason why she was having major headaches.

A couple of seconds later she heard the door crash down, but when the smoke cleared she saw Silver holding Zuro with a needle near his throat "You let your guard down Zuro, this is the mistake that you made," Silver said injecting the needle into Zuro's arm and taking some blood out

"Let him go, where are the mews!" Cocoa yelled then Silver moved a little and saw the mews trapped in some sort of force field

"Don't worry, I'll let him go, since I have what I wanted now," Silver said pushing Zuro into the force field and she made Cocoa come to her with some sort of telekinesis power then when Cocoa was near her Silver injected the needle into Cocoa

"What are you doing to her, why are you giving her my blood!" Zuro yelled while trying to break the force field with the help of the mew mews

"It's not just your blood, it's your animal blood, if I inject it inside of her then it'll make her power come out faster which'll allow Killer Red to awaken faster!" Silver said with a smile as the blood went into Cocoa's blood stream then her eyes started to glow a bright green mixed with some purple and pink

"AAHHH, IT HURTS!" Cocoa yelled as her hair and a little part of her shirt started to lift up then some sort of green, purple, and pink light came out of Cocoa and it was shaped like a wolf and cat mixed together

"COCOA, WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO HER!" Zuro yelled as Silver started to laugh

"At last, Killer Red's wish shall come true, and the race of all of the humans shall disappear forever!" Silver said as the light that came out of Cocoa went to some sort of crystal in the middle of the chamber

"Zuro...I'm sorry," Cocoa said falling down, lifeless,

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen I promised her dad that I'll protect her with my life," Zuro said pounding his fist into the ground as tears slowly fell out of his eyes

"We'll find a way to bring her back to life, but first we need to focus on what that crystal is forming into," Oreo said as the green crystal became some sort of person, with green hair, light green skin, a green bikini top with long sleeves, light green shorts, and matching light green thigh high boots, and she had reddish green eyes

"Cocoa, what happened?" Chocolate asked the figure but the figure just laughed

"Cocoa doesn't exist anymore, I took over her spirit, and made it mines, allow me to introduce myself, I am Killer Red, and welcome to the end of the human race," Killer Red said with an evil grin as Zuro looked at her with a look of both anger and depression in his brown eyes

"Cocoa, I promise I'll give you back your spirit," Zuro said under his breath as he and the mews once again tried to break free from the force field.

TBC

**A/N:This is like one of my best chapters, anywho here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Zuro, what's going on, all of a sudden some sort of green star appeared in the sky where's Cocoa!" Meika asked Zuro over the communicator**_

_**"Killer Red woke up, and Cocoa is...gone," Zuro whispered as a surprised look came on Meika's face**_

_**"But how are we going to defeat Killer Red...wait, try and lure her to the earth, maybe we'll be able to attack from there," Meika suggested**_

_**"Great idea, I'll see you later...hey Killer Red, there is an easier way to defeat the human race, all you have to do is just lower the ship down to earth and then you can destroy humans with the comberie anis, unless you're scared," Zuro said as Killer Red formed a smile on her face**_

_**"That trick will never work on me, you just want me to lower my ship so you can team up with the rest of the mew mews, well in case you haven't noticed, Cocoa gave her spirit to me, so I ended up with her IQ also," Killer Red said laughing a little as Silver laughed along with her**_

_**"Crap, there's no way that we can save the world now...why can't Cocoa help us, I know that she still has a little bit of her spirit left inside of her," Zuro said pounding his fist into the force field trying to think of a way to defeat Killer Red, but nothing came to his mind.**_

**Well there's the sneak peek, and if you want to know what Cocoa's pwer is, it's that she's able to make her spirit leave her, and if there's another spirit nearby then her spirit can infuse itself with that spirit and form a body, in other words when Silver injected Cocoa with Zuro's animal genes it helped Cocoa's power come out faster so she accidently made her spirit fuse itself with Killer Red's spirit so Killer Red came back to life while Cocoa died. Well that's everything, review me please. Adios!**


	18. author's note, gomen nasai

Gomen nasai for not updating, it's just that my computer's dead and I can't type at the library so it might be a while before I update, sorry!


	19. chpt17

Chpt.17

While the mew mews tried to break open the force field Zuro's communicator rang so Zuro answered it and Meika's face showed up on the screen "Zuro, what's going on, all of a sudden some sort of green star appeared in the sky where's Cocoa!" Meika asked Zuro over the communicator

"Killer Red woke up, and Cocoa is...gone," Zuro whispered as a surprised look came on Meika's face

"But how are we going to defeat Killer Red...wait, try and lure her to the earth, maybe we'll be able to attack from there," Meika suggested

"Great idea, I'll see you later...hey Killer Red, there is an easier way to defeat the human race, all you have to do is just lower the ship down to earth and then you can destroy humans with the comberie anis, unless you're scared," Zuro said as Killer Red formed a smile on her face

"That trick will never work on me, you just want me to lower my ship so you can team up with the rest of the mew mews, well in case you haven't noticed, Cocoa gave her spirit to me, so I ended up with her IQ also," Killer Red said laughing a little as Silver laughed along with her

"Crap, there's no way that we can save the world now...why can't Cocoa help us, I know that she still has a little bit of her spirit left inside of her," Zuro said pounding his fist into the force field trying to think of a way to defeat Killer Red, but nothing came to his mind.

'I have to help them...but I'm too weak to use my powers...I know someone who'll put them to good use,' Cocoa thought opening her eyes a little and making her right hand make some sort of purple and pink crystal then she made it float to Zuro and Zuro saw the crystal so he looked towards Cocoa's direction and saw Cocoa's eyelids a little open and she had a smile on her face "That crystal holds our animal genes...use it to defeat Killer Red and save the human race...and use it to bring me back after she's dead," Cocoa said taking her last breath while closing her eyes and she let out her last breath

"I promise Cocoa, I'll defeat Killer Red," Zuro said under his breath as he took the crystal in his hands and a bright purple and blue light surrounded him.

"Zuro when'd your dog ears come back and how were you able to get a cat tail?" Taffy asked Zuro with a surprised look on her face

"Cocoa gave me back our powers, now let me try to destroy this force field, Zuro Destruction of Death!"

"Chocolate Youl Coasmerie!"

"Apple Crimson Whirlwind!"

"Taffy Flashing Lights of Death!"

"Reeses Mantequilla De Mani Staff!"

"Oreo Staff of Death!" the mew mews and Zuro yelled destroying the force field

"Silver, dispose of them, they're getting on my nerves," Killer Red said as Silver bowed a little

"As you wish your highness," Silver said then she threw a blast towards Zuro and the mew mews but Oreo went in front of the group and created a shield with her staff

"I'll handle her, you guys deal with Killer Red!" Oreo said so Zuro and the rest of the mew mews nodded and ran towards Killer Red but she blasted them down

"This is my revenge Silver, Oreo Staff of Death!" Oreo yelled hitting Silver but Silver got back up so Oreo started kicking, punching, and throwing attacks to Silver and Silver did the same to Oreo

"When will you darn mew mews ever learn? If you kill me then you'll also kill your little friend," Killer Red said as the mew mews froze with a wide eyed expression

"She wants me to save the world so I'll fulfill her wish, Zuro Destruction of Death!" Zuro said making a purple and blue blast come out of his hands and eyes while aiming the blast to Killer Red so the mews joined in the attack

"Chocolate Youl Coasmerie!"

"Apple Crimson Whirlwind!"

"Taffy Flashing Lights of Death!"

"Reeses Mantequilla De Mani Staff!"

"Oreo Staff of Death!" (Oreo defeated Silver, and killed her) they all yelled throwing their attacks to Killer Red and when the smoke cleared they saw a cat and dog shaped purple and pink light come out of Killer Red's body making her body form into a green crystal then Cocoa's spirit went into her body as Zuro's purple and pink crystal came out of him making his dog ears and cat tail disappear so when the crystal landed in his hands he walked back to Cocoa's lifeless body and he placed the crystal over her body and the crystal went inside her body.

A couple of minutes later Cocoa's eyes opened making everyone smile "Cocoa you're alive!" everyone said hugging Cocoa

"It's good to see you guys again," Cocoa said hugging her friends but then Zuro's communicator rang so he answered it and Cinnamon's face showed up on the screen

"Zuro, the green star's still in the sky, it's getting even more powerful, it already started to destroy a couple of buildings!" Cinnamon said as everyone grew a shocked look on their faces

"What the heck, how is it still attacking Earth? Killer Red is dead!" Zuro yelled

"I know how to get rid of it...but this'll be the last time you'll see me," Cocoa said looking up into Zuro's brown eyes as he shook his head

"No, there has to be another way," Zuro said

"There isn't, I was the one who created it and I'll be the only one able to stop it," Cocoa said as Zuro gave Cocoa a tight hug which made everyone shocked

"When I first lost you I felt like a part of me disappeared, which made me feel empty like I had no reason to live...I love you Cocoa," Zuro said as Cocoa tightened the hug and tears started to fall down her eyes

"I love you too Zuro, but I have to do this, if I don't then millions of people will die because I didn't help them...I'm sorry," Cocoa said letting go of Zuro and he nodded with a look of sadness in his eyes so Cocoa walked towards some sort of tube while a glowing purple and pink light surrounded her body and when she entered the tube her spirit and crystal came out of her body and went out of the ship so Zuro and the mew mews looked outside of the window and saw Cocoa's spirit and crystal fly to the green star that was near them and when she touched the star it made a small explosion destroying nothing but the star

"It's over...we won...let's go back...I'll have to explain everything to Mr. Shirogane," Zuro said walking over to Cocoa's body and placing her into his arms as the mew mews stood next to him and once again the wings appeared around them taking them back to Earth.

_I walk this lonely street/on the blvd. of broken dreams/where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

"Mr. Shirogane...I'm sorry but I broke my promise," Zuro said to Ryou entering Cocoa and Chris' house and Zuro laid Cocoa's lifeless body on the couch while Ryou, Ichigo, and Chris surrounded her

"It's all right, we saw her colors go to the star but what I don't get is why was her spirit both a cat and a dog while me and Ichigo were both cats?" Ryou asked him as Ichigo cried over cocoa's body, holding her lifeless hand and Chris tried to comfort his mother

"Because Silver had took out my animal genes and injected them to Cocoa which brung out her spirit," Zuro explained

"Did she tell you her secret?" Chris asked Zuro and Zuro nodded

"I know a way to bring her back but it's in space," Zuro said which made Ichigo cry even more

"I'm sure we'll find a way to bring her back...but right now why don't you go back home, Zakuro and Keiichiro are probably worried right now, and you need rest, you've been up for over 24 hours," Ryou suggested as Zuro nodded his head and walked out while Ryou and Chris tried to comfort Ichigo.

"I can't sleep...all I think about is Cocoa...there has to be an easier way to bring her back to life," Zuro said under his breath when he woke up from a nightmare at 2:00am, memories of Cocoa flashing through his mind "I might be able to take out my spirit since I still have a little bit of Cocoa's crystal inside of me," Zuro said under his breath as he sat up on his bed, brushing his hands through his purple hair then he concentrated on making his spirit come out then a blue and purple light came out of his body so his body fell back to the bed...lifeless while his spirit flew out of the window and flew to the spot where Cocoa destroyed the star.

A couple of minutes later Zuro's dog shaped blue and purple spirit arrived to Cocoa's purple and pink crystal, the crystal that holds her spirit, so Zuro grabbed it and flew back to his body, "Well that felt weird," Zuro said under his breath as he held Cocoa's crystal in his hands.

"I've got it, this is Cocoa's spirit it'll bring her back!" Zuro said holding the crystal and showing it to Ryou and Ichigo when morning came

"How did you get it, I thought you said that it was in space!" Ryou asked him letting Zuro inside

"During the battle Cocoa gave me her remaining spirit and when I gave it back to her I didn't exactly give it all to her, so I was able to make my spirit come out so I went to space and got it," Zuro said walking over to Cocoa's dead body which was still on the couch and he placed Cocoa's crystal over her body and they all watched it enter Cocoa's body, crossing their fingers in hope that she'll be alive again.

A couple of minutes later Cocoa's eyes opened which made everyone especially Ichigo smile with joy "My baby's alive, I'm so happy, thank you Zuro," Ichigo said tears coming down her eyes as she gave Cocoa a hug

"Mom, dad, Chris...what happened?" Cocoa asked returning the hugs that everybody gave her

"Zuro found a way to take out his spirit so he went up to space and retrieved the crystal that held your spirit and returned it to you," Ryou said brushing his hand through Cocoa's crimson colored hair

"Zuro...I don't remember who you are," Cocoa said with a confused look on her face as she looked into the faces of her confused and shocked family and friend.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the dreaded cliffie and I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to update, it's just that my computer all of a sudden became frozen and I couldn't do anything on it, but hey I'm back, and it might be a while till I update the next chapter because my mom banned the internet until she buys a special program to protect my PC from viruses, so the only way for me to update is to type my chapters in my computer save them to a CD and open them in my school and upload it there, but when summer vacation comes which is in three or four weeks, I won't be able to update. But don't worry, hopefully my mom buys the program before summer vacation, I would go to the libary but the damn computers has some sort of program that deletes files that we bring up in there, the amas. Anywho here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Cocoa how can you not remember Zuro? Both of you have been best friends since you were born," Ichigo asked Cocoa as Zuro just stood there shoked**_

_**"I-I don't recall him in any of my memories, how did we meet anyway?" Cocoa asked Zuro**_

_**"Through our parents...if you don't mind I have to go, bye," Zuro said walking out with no expression on his face and he walked towards his house no emotion felt inside of him.**_

**Well there's the sneak peek, and FYI if you read my fanfic Life Can Easily Be Broken, it's not the same plot, this plot is different. Review please. Adios!**


	20. chpt18

Chpt.18

"Cocoa how can you not remember Zuro? Both of you have been best friends since you were born," Ichigo asked Cocoa as Zuro just stood there shocked

"I-I don't recall him in any of my memories, how did we meet anyway?" Cocoa asked Zuro

"Through our parents...if you don't mind I have to go, bye," Zuro said walking out with no expression on his face and he walked towards his house, holding no emotions.

_I walk a lonely street/On the Blvd. of Broken Dreams/Where the city sleeps/And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

"Mom dad, I need advice," Zuro said to his parents when he got home

"What do you need Zuro?" Keiichiro asked him as he continued to make breakfast for everyone

"I brung Cocoa back to life..." Zuro said

"But...?" Zakuro asked him noticing that he had no excitement in his voice

"She doesn't remember who I am," Zuro said as his parents gave him a shocked look

"Do you know why, does she remember anybody else besides you?" Zakuro asked Zuro as she was cutting some carrots (why's she cutting carrots, I don't know all I know is that she needs to be doing something other than stand around)

"Yeah, it seems like I'm the only one she doesn't remember," Zuro said leaning his elbow against the counter and laying his head in his hand

"Well maybe it had something to do with the fact that you gave up your spirit to rescue her, and a consequence came along with it," Keiichiro answered

"How'd you know I had to give up my spirit to rescue her?" Zuro asked Keiichiro with a look of confusion on his face

"Ryou called and told us about everything," Zakuro answered

"But I still don't know why she had to forget me...I'm going out, I need to take a walk," Zuro said walking out of the kitchen, putting his shoes on then he walked out of his house towards the only place that calmed him down...the park.

A few minutes later Zuro walked up to a field of flowers "This is the place where we spent lots of time in," Zuro said under his breath as he watched the daisies moving in the wind.

:Flashback:

"Here Cocoa, I made you a crown so when you get married you can wear it," a seven year old Zuro said placing a crown of daises on top of six year old Cocoa's head (Zuro's a few months older than Cocoa, and Meika is the same age as Zuro except Zuro's the oldest by two minutes)

"Arigato Zuro, I love it," Cocoa said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Your welcome, it matches you," Zuro said plucking a daisy out of the ground and giving it to Cocoa

"You're the nicest boy ever, when I get married I want to marry someone like you!" Cocoa said taking the flower and giving him a smile

"Promise me that you'll never forget me, even when you get married," Zuro said as Cocoa nodded

"I promise, how can I forget one of my best friends?" Cocoa said giving Zuro a hug then they both ran towards their parents to go home.

:End Flashback:

"That was our first promise to each other...but it went up in flames," Zuro said under his breath as he took a daisy and sat on a bench that was nearby.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked taking Zuro out of his thoughts so he looked up and saw Cocoa

"Cocoa, what are you doing here?" Zuro asked her as she took a seat next to him

"I don't know, I guess something just bought me here, what about you, why are you here?" Cocoa asked him as she played with something in her hands and Zuro saw that it was the crown that he gave her when they made their first promise, and it still looked like the flowers haven't died or wrinkled up

"To remember our first promise," Zuro said leaning back on the bench and looking away from Cocoa

"What was our first promise, I don't even remember who gave me this crown," Cocoa asked Zuro so he took a deep breath and told her

"I made you that crown when you were six years old and our promise was that we would never forget each other no matter what," Zuro said as a look of guilt came on Cocoa's face

"...So I guess I broke that promise...but I don't know why I can't remember you, I remember the battle with Killer Red and how I saved the earth but for some strange reason you're the only person not in my memories, why?" Cocoa asked Zuro as he shrugged

"I don't know...I got to go, bye," Zuro said getting up

"Bye, I'm sorry Zuro," Cocoa said as Zuro walked away.

_You love me/But you don't know who I am/So let me go/Just let me go_

"Zuro it's been a week since Cocoa forgot about you, just get over it, it's not the end of the world, and stop locking the door to your room!" Meika said pounding on Zuro's bedroom door as he stared up to the ceiling

"Easy for you to say, and this is my bedroom, not yours, now could you just leave me alone!" Zuro said brushing his hands through his hair

"Just let him be, he has a lot on his mind," Zakuro said to Meika so Meika sighed and walked away with Zakuro leaving Zuro to his thoughts of how much he's mad that Cocoa forgot about him

"I just don't get how she could forget about me...why did she forget about me, and nobody else...I wish there was a way to make her remember..." Zuro said under his breath then he heard someone knock on his door "Yeah!" Zuro said not getting up to unlock his door

"It's Cocoa, can I come in?" Cocoa said so Zuro went to unlock his door, forgetting that he wasn't wearing a shirt so when he opened the door he saw Cocoa blushing a little

"What, why're you blushing so much?" Zuro asked her as she pointed to his chest and when he saw that he was topless he started blushing "Sorry, I forgot about that," he said grabbing a black tee shirt that was on his computer chair and he put it on

"It's okay...my dad wanted to see you for something," Cocoa said making her blush go away

"Why didn't he just call me?" Zuro asked walking to the front door with Cocoa

"Our phone line has been dead for a while, so I came to get you, come on he said it was really important," Cocoa said putting on her shoes then they both went outside and headed to Cocoa's house on their skateboards.

"Zuro, I'm glad you're here...Cocoa could you leave us alone for a while?" Ryou said when they both entered the living room of Cocoa's house so Cocoa nodded and walked up the stairs to her room

"What is it Mr. Shirogane?" Zuro asked Ryou sitting on the couch across from Ryou

"Since Cocoa's memory is being restored quickly I know a faster way to bring it back all the way," Ryou said which made Zuro happy

"How? No matter what it is, I'll do it," Zuro said

"I've noticed that everytime Cocoa spent time with you her memory of you came back slowly, but it's coming back...so the only fast way to bring her memories back is if you kiss her," Ryou said which made Zuro blush a deep red

"W-What, I-I don't know, I can't just kiss her...she barely remembers me...for all I know she might slap me or worse," Zuro stuttered nervous at the thought of kissing Cocoa

"I know, but there's no other way...if you don't do it it'll take her years for her memory to be restored...and everyone is being worried about both of you...she's been seeing someone...but me and Ichigo don't approve of him...Chris has told us that she's been crying a lot because of what he says, and Ichigo can't stand to see her being so sad, so please do this...there's no other way," Ryou said begging Zuro so Zuro nodded and went upstairs to Cocoa's room, feeling his heart pounding with each step.

A few seconds later Zuro knocked on Cocoa's door "Just a second!" Zuro heard Cocoa say so he took a deep breath, nervous of what he was about to do "Yes Zuro, what do you need?" Cocoa asked Zuro when she opened her bedroom door, so leaned close to Cocoa's face and kissed her on the lips, and he could feel her deepen the kiss.

"Zuro...why'd you kiss me?" Cocoa asked Zuro a couple of minutes later when they broke

"Do you remember that promise we made when I made you that crown?" Zuro asked her

"Of course I do, how can I ever forget you?" Cocoa asked which made Zuro smile and he gave her a hug

"Because, when I bought you back to life you forgot all of your memories that dealt with me," Zuro said letting go of Cocoa

"...I'm sorry...I had no idea...but I'm stuck with a boyfriend...I can't see you...he'll hurt me, physically," Cocoa said tears forming around her blue eyes

"He'll have to go through me before he lays a finger on you...I promise that I'll make sure nobody will ever hurt you," Zuro said hugging Cocoa again and combing his fingers through her long hair

"Thank you...but you have to go...Toro is coming and if he sees you here he'll beat me on our date," Cocoa said so Zuro gave her one last kiss and walked away to tell Ryou that she remembers.

"It's good to know that she remembers but what about Toro?" Ryou asked Zuro when Zuro told him about Cocoa getting her memory back

"I'm going to make sure she's all right...she has a date with him and I'm going to follow them and when he tries to hurt Cocoa, I'll get him...what time does her date start and where?" Zuro asked Ryou

"7:00pm at the Yokura Restraunt," Ryou said as Zuro walked to the front door

"I'll be there, but don't tell Cocoa, this is between me and Toro, goodbye," Zuro said walking out of the door and skateboarding to his house.

"Hi Toro, I'm ready," Cocoa said at 7:00 when she was exiting her house and she and a red hair green eyed boy started walking down the sidewalk to the direction of the Yokura Restraunt, so Zuro slowly and silently followed behind on his skateboard.

"Thanks for taking me here Toro," Cocoa said at the restraunt and Zuro used his dog ears to hear their conversation while hiding his ears with a cap

"Your welcome, it's the least I can do for my girl," Toro said as the waitress brung out their food

"...You know that friend of mine...Zuro?" Cocoa asked Toro and Toro grunted when she mentioned him

"You're always mentioning that guy, can you go one night without talking about him?" Toro asked her in a mean and angry voice

"I'm sorry but he's one of my best friends, I let you talk about your friends why can't you let me talk about my friends!" Cocoa asked in a calm voice

"No, you're the girlfriend, you're supposed to let me do whatever I want, but you have restrictions on what you want to do, and if I hear about Zuro again, I'll make a mark on your face that'll remind you to never talk about him ever again!" Toro yelled making people stare at them

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can boss me around!" Cocoa said making her tone go higher

"I'll teach you to never argue with what I say!" Toro said grabbing Cocoa's arm very roughly and dragging her outside of the restraunt to the courtyard so Zuro quickly ran outside to follow them.

"Just leave me alone Toro, just because I love someone else doesn't mean you can abuse me!" Cocoa said then she quickly covered her mouth

"I told you not to love anyone else, and of course I can abuse you, I can do whatever I want to you!" Toro yelled getting ready to slap Cocoa but Zuro grabbed his wrist

"No you can't, I made a promise to Cocoa that I would never forget her, even if she's in trouble," Zuro said making Toro even more mad

"Who the hell are you, you bitch!" Toro yelled

"I'm Zuro, and I am a dog, but not a female dog," Zuro said taking off his cap as his tail wagged a little

"What are you?" Toro asked him a look of fear in his eyes

"He's the same as me, one of the mew mews children," Cocoa said so Toro turned around and saw Cocoa with her cat ears and tail

"Cocoa, you're a freak like him?" Toro asked her in shock

"First of all we're not freaks, we're the ones that saved the world, and second, I'll make you wish you never abused me!" Cocoa yelled summoning her bell and getting ready to attack while Zuro summoned his daggers also getting ready to attack.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the chapter, I really like this one, I don't know why, anywho here's the sneak peek:**

_**"I'm so proud of you Zuro, you bought back Cocoa's memory and you saved her from her abusive boyfriend, and I know you'll do good on this mission," Zakuro said to Zuro a few weeks after Cocoa broke up with Toro**_

_**"I'm not so sure, the dark mew mew is in America, the only place I know is Japan, not only that but not everybody can go, it's only me, Cocoa, Taffy, and Oreo, everyone else has summer school or babysitting jobs," Zuro said putting some clothes into his suitcase**_

_**"Don't worry, Cocoa, Taffy, and Oreo are also one of the smart ones, you'll do fine, just don't try to do anything in there, espically knowing that there's no parent supervision," Keiichiro said so Zuro nodded then went to the car to put his suitcase in the car.**_

**Well that's everything, review please. Adios!**


	21. chpt19

Chpt.19

"Cocoa destructo bell!"

"Zuro Sounds of Death!" Cocoa and Zuro yelled aiming their attacks to Toro, but it missed him

"That was a warning, mess with me again and I'll make sure I don't miss," Cocoa said as she and Zuro made their animal ears and tail go away

"O-Okay, I promise, I'm sorry!" Toro said then he ran away from them

"Such a waste of a date, and it's such a nice night," Cocoa said slumping her shoulders in depression

"Well, while the night is still young you could finish up the date with me, this is such a nice courtyard," Zuro said looking at all of the roses that filled up the courtyard

"Really? Thanks Zuro you're the best!" Cocoa said hugging Zuro's neck

"I'd do anything for you," Zuro said as he grabbed a few roses and made a tiara, and he placed it on Cocoa's head

"This is for my queen," Zuro said watching Cocoa grow a smile

"I love it, arigato," Cocoa said giving Zuro a long kiss on his lips, so he returned the kiss, deepening it.

"Zuro, I have bad news, it turns out there's another mew mew out there," Meika said to Zuro at lunch a week after Cocoa broke up with Toro

"What, where!" Zuro asked her looking over her shoulder and seeing that Meika was looking at a news page on the internet on her laptop

"Florida of the US," Meika said as Zuro started reading the article about some sort of butterfly girl that caused a fire on a apartment building

"So we're going to have to go to America to track her down, what city is it in Florida?" Cocoa asked Meika

"Jacksonville," Meika answered

"Well let's ask our parents for permission to go to America, after all I don't have summer school or babysitting jobs," Taffy suggested as everyone nodded

"I would love to go but I have to teach elementary summer school," Chocolate said

"Yeah, and I have summer detention," Chris said

"Have to baby sit my little sister," Apple said

"Summer detention with Chris," Bob said

"Summer school," Cinnamon said

"Babysitting the Takoma's kid," Karah said

"Summer school," Tokei said

"Summer school," Aezaya said

"Summer school," Talemi said

"Babysitting, and I'm grounded," Meika said

"Babysitting," Reese said

"Okay, so only me, Cocoa, Taffy, and Oreo are free, terrific," Zuro said a little nervous knowing that he's the only guy going.

"I'm so proud of you Zuro, you bought back Cocoa's memory and you saved her from her abusive boyfriend, and I know you'll do good on this mission," Zakuro said to Zuro a few weeks after Cocoa broke up with Toro

"I'm not so sure, the dark mew mew is in America, the only place I know is Japan, not only that but not everybody can go, it's only me, Cocoa, Taffy, and Oreo, everyone else has summer school or babysitting jobs," Zuro said putting some clothes into his suitcase

"Don't worry, Cocoa, Taffy, and Oreo are also one of the smart ones, you'll do fine, just don't try to do anything in there, especially knowing that there's no parent supervision," Keiichiro said so Zuro nodded then went to the car to put his suitcase in the car.

"That trip took too long...and I'm so tired," Cocoa said when she entered the two bedroom hotel room that she, Zuro, Taffy, and Oreo were sharing

"I hear you, and the panther genes makes a girl even more tired," Oreo said stretching a little then she went to the room that she was going to share with Cocoa and Taffy and claimed her bed

"I'm going to take a nap," Cocoa said kicking off her converses and lying down on the bed that she claimed and dozed off

"Me too, jet lag sucks on ice," Taffy said lying on a bed and dozing off as Oreo laid on the bed she claimed and also dozed off so Zuro decided to take a nap too since he had jet lag.

"Zuro wake up, we have to investigate," Cocoa said shaking Zuro out of his dream

"What time is it?" Zuro said looking at his watch and saw that it was eight o' clock "Why can't we just take a break for one day, I'm still tired," Zuro said not moving from the bed

"Because our jobs are important, come on, I'll drag you off of the bed," Cocoa said

"Just try," Zuro said so Cocoa threw off his covers and grabbed his feet and pulled him off but Zuro accidentally fell on top of Cocoa and they landed on the ground with Zuro on top of Cocoa "Sorry, I didn't expect you to pull me off of the bed," Zuro said getting off of Cocoa and helping her up

"It's okay, I just wanted you to get out of bed, we have to keep a lookout for the mew mew, come on, Taffy and Oreo are waiting for us outside," Cocoa said walking out of the room with Zuro following her.

"About time you guys got here, we were starting to think that both of you went to sleep again," Taffy said when Zuro and Cocoa came out of their hotel room

"Sorry, but I had to drag Zuro out of his bed, literally," Cocoa said as they walked to the elevator

"So where's the first place we look in?" Oreo asked them when they entered the elevator

"...How about Dunn Avenue, it's a pretty small place," Cocoa suggested but before anyone could answer some sort of explosion came and the lights of the elevator went off

"Greck, can anyone get us out of here?" Zuro asked them then a black and light blue light came which meant that Taffy and Oreo transformed and a light came from Oreo's staff

"We're too high up, unless everyone in here has cat genes there's no way we'll survive the fall, hey, what the heck is that?" Oreo asked everyone and she pointed to a shadow with big butterfly wings through the window of the elevator, and the shadow started to fly away but Cocoa jumped out of a hole in the window and grabbed the shadow's legs

"Cocoa what are you doing!" Zuro, Taffy, and Oreo yelled but Cocoa ignored them

"Why are you doing this, don't you know that you're not the only one with special powers that are misunderstood by people, trust me, I've been going through the same thing since I was born, please help my friends out," Cocoa begged the shadow who came into the light of Oreo's staff and they saw a light green long haired teenage girl with a light green strapless bikini top, a light green mini skirt, light green butterfly wings, light green thigh high boots, and she had light green eyes, then she grabbed Taffy and Zuro and flew them down to the ground while Oreo and Cocoa used their cat genes to land on their feet

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just get mad, knowing that I don't fit in with people anymore, if I hurt anyone I'm really sorry," the girl said

"It's okay we understand, I'm Cocoa Shirogane," Cocoa said shaking hands with the girl

"And he's Zuro and that's Taffy, and that's Oreo, and you are?" Cocoa said introducing everyone

"I'm Amy, Amy Lee," Amy said as everyone grew wide eyed

"THE Amy Lee, the same Amy Lee from Evanesces (sp?)?" Taffy asked as Amy nodded

"That's why I was mad, if anyone found out about my powers then there goes the career I worked so hard for," Amy said hanging her head a little as she detransformed and everyone saw that she was indeed the famous Amy Lee

"Don't worry, your secret will stay a secret, and if you stop destroying things then everyone will just forget about it," Oreo said as Amy grew a smile

"I'm having a party back at my hotel, can I offer you guys a couple of drinks?" Amy asked

"Sure," Taffy said before anyone else could respond

"Follow me, my hotel is only a block away," Amy said as Oreo, Cocoa, and Zuro grew a nervous feeling in their stomachs

'Of course Taffy would say yes, she's already eighteen, but what about us, we're still thirteen, well I guess on glass wouldn't hurt,' Cocoa thought as they entered a huge decorative lobby then they followed Amy to her room.

Three weeks later...

"Zuro I need to tell you something really important," Cocoa said to Zuro with a few tears falling down her face as she entered Zuro's room

"Cocoa, what's wrong, what happened?" Zuro asked her getting up from his computer chair and giving Cocoa a hug

"I-I'm pregnant," Cocoa said crying even more as Zuro looked at her

"What, how, and with who?" Zuro asked her

"When Amy invited us to her hotel room, everyone but me got drunk, and I-I don't know I guess I slept with you, and now I'm pregnant with your child," Cocoa said between sobs as Zuro grew a shocked and surprised look

"I'm sorry Cocoa, I didn't mean to, if you want I'll tell your parents for you," Zuro suggested

"No, I need to tell them and you have to be by my side," Cocoa said tears still falling down her cheeks as Zuro nodded and hugged Cocoa tightly

"I promise, I'll always be by your side," Zuro whispered into her ear.

"Mom, dad, I-we have something to tell you..." Cocoa said when she and Zuro came to the Shirogane residence

"What is it Cocoa?" Ichigo asked her as she and Ryou sat on the couch

"I-I-I'm pregnant," Cocoa said as her parents grew a shocked and surprised look

"What, with who? I swear when I find him he'll be living in a hellhole!" Ryou said standing up from the couch

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane...I'm the father," Zuro said making Ryou and Ichigo gave him a Zuro-why'd-you-sleep-with-her-we-trusted-you look

"Tell us what happened, both of you," Ichigo ordered with a little anger in her voice

"Well...

:Flashback:

"Wow, this place is cool!" Taffy and Oreo said when they entered Amy's three bedroom suite that faced the ocean

"And the drinks are even better, here, have a glass...don't worry it's wine, not beer, and in America there's only laws for people under eighteen to drink alcohol," Amy said handing them a glass of a purple liquid so they took a glass and started drinking it. A couple of hours later everyone but Cocoa were hiccupping and acting drunk

"Zuro, are you okay? You're acting a little weird," Cocoa asked Zuro as he drank his seventeenth glass of wine

"Yep, I'm fine, do you want to leave?" Zuro asked Cocoa and she nodded as she reached for another glass of wine, the glass that'll make her do things weird

"We don't have to bring them along, how about it's just you and me at the hotel?" Cocoa said with a mischievous look in her eyes

"Whatever you want is fine by me," Zuro said taking Cocoa's hand and walking out of Amy's hotel and towards their own. When they got there a few minutes later Zuro and Cocoa went into the room that Zuro was staying in while French kissing each other.

:End Flashback:

"So you both got drunk from drinking wine, I knew we shouldn't have let you four go all alone," Ichigo said brushing her hands through her hair

"I'm sorry mom, if I hadn't drunken that last glass then I would've been able to stop Zuro...but I drank it," Cocoa said looking down at her hands which were in her lap

"And I shouldn't have gone with Amy, none of us should have, it was my responsibility, and I promised to protect Cocoa but I guess I went back on my promise," Zuro said looking at Ichigo and Ryou

"Yes it was your responsibility, and now Cocoa and your children are going to be your responsibility, are you able to handle that considering you're only fifteen years old?" Ryou asked Zuro and Zuro nodded

"Have you told Keiichiro and Zakuro yet?" Ichigo asked as Zuro and Cocoa shook their heads

"We thought that it would be best if we told you guys first, but Zuro's planning on telling them," Cocoa said

"Then go and tell them and we'll work out where you two are going to stay in the morning, good night," Ryou said as they both nodded and Zuro got up to go home as Cocoa got up to go to sleep.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the chapter, and to think I came up with this on Monday night when I went to sleep, better than being on writer's block, anywho here's the sneak peek:**

_**"WHAT, you're pregnant!" all of Zuro and Cocoa's friends yelled at them the next day at the park**_

_**"Louder, I don't think the whole park heard you!" Cocoa said a little embarresed**_

_**"Whoa Cocoa, and let me guess Zuro's the father, right?" Chris asked as they both nodded**_

_**"Why'd you do that?" Chocolate asked**_

_**"Taffy made us drunk," Zuro said making everyone stare at Taffy**_

_**"Me, how?" Taffy asked**_

_**"When you told Amy that we'll have a few drinks, in America," Oreo said making everyone glare at Taffy**_

_**"How was I supposed to know they would've slept with each other?" Taffy asked them**_

_**"It doesn't matter, the thing that matters is that I'm pregnant and I'm going to have to hope that no more invaders of earth come, otherwise I'll be powerless," Cocoa said knowing that she wouldn't be able to use any of her powers because she didn't want her baby/babies to have her same power that Killer Red used.**_

**Well there's the sneak peek, review please. Adios!**


	22. chpt20

Chpt.20

"WHAT, you're pregnant!" all of Zuro and Cocoa's friends yelled at them the next day at the park

"Louder, I don't think the whole park heard you!" Cocoa said a little embarrassed

"Whoa Cocoa, and let me guess Zuro's the father, right?" Chris asked as they both nodded

"Why'd you do that?" Chocolate asked

"Taffy made us drunk," Zuro said making everyone stare at Taffy

"Me, how?" Taffy asked

"When you told Amy that we'll have a few drinks, in America," Oreo said making everyone glare at Taffy

"How was I supposed to know they would've slept with each other?" Taffy asked them

"It doesn't matter, the thing that matters is that I'm pregnant and I'm going to have to hope that no more invaders of earth come, otherwise I'll be powerless," Cocoa said knowing that she wouldn't be able to use any of her powers because she didn't want her baby/babies to have her same power that Killer Red used.

Two months later...

"I don't even see why I always watch this scanner, nobody's going to invade earth," Zuro said under his breath as he sat in front of the scanner that detected any unknown life forces on earth, but then the scanner picked up something in Tokyo's park

"Greck, this can't be happening," Zuro said getting a close up to the park and he saw some sort of blurred person floating in the air above the fountain with a weird looking bird on it's shoulder

"Zuro, what's wrong?" Cocoa asked which made Zuro exit out of the scanner

"Nothing, I thought you were sleeping," Zuro said looking at the clock and seeing that it was three in the morning, and Cocoa shook her head

"I couldn't sleep, I'm a cat remember, I only sleep mostly in the daytime...well I might as well try to go back to sleep, g'night," Cocoa said walking out of the study

"G'night," Zuro said opening back up the scanner and seeing that the person was still in the same place so he snuck out of the mansion that was originally Oreo's (the one they found her in, the Yarenai mansion, they fixed it up) and ran to the park.

At the park, Zuro neared the figure and saw a teenage looking girl with green hair, elf ears, and an outfit kind of like Kish's except that the shorts were shorter and she had longer boots, and the bird that sat on her shoulder looked kind of like a falcon, "Who are you?" Zuro asked making the person turn and he saw that she had yellow eyes and some small fangs

"How can you see me? Humans aren't supposed to see me," the girl asked with wide eyes

"Well maybe it's because I'm not fully human, but who are you?" Zuro said as the girl floated in front of him

"The name's Falcon, my father always told me of this planet so I wanted to see it, and if you're not fully human then what are you?" Falcon asked

"I have wolf genes inside of me and mostly human genes, my girlfriend and friends have animal genes too," Zuro explained as Falcon floated a little and sat in a sitting position

"So are you guys the mew mew's children that my dad also talked about?" Falcon asked as Zuro nodded

"Who is your dad anyway?" Zuro asked

"I'll give you an example," Falcon said then gave Zuro a kiss on the lips, but after a few seconds Zuro pushed her away

"You're Kish's daughter, and FYI I'm going to marry my girlfriend soon!" Zuro said in anger

"So? I can just easily destroy your girlfriend in a snap, you see my father married someone out of his species, he married a Tuolow, they're falcons are able to give them powerful gifts, like Tohuro here, she gave me the gift to control elements, and I only have one weakness, but it doesn't matter, you probably can't trace her, so I'll tell you, my weakness is the human that holds the Securay Spirit, it allows you to unleash your spirit and infuse it with anybody's spirit...FYI we'll meet again," Falcon said with a smile as she blinked away leaving Zuro wide eyed since he knew that Cocoa holds the Securay Spirit power, so he walked back to his mansion thinking of what Falcon meant of "we'll meet again".

When Zuro entered the mansion he heard Cocoa crying in the bedroom so he went to see what she was crying about "Cocoa, what's wrong?" Zuro asked her which made her turn his way and he was able to see that her eyes were red and puffy

"I saw you at the park, you kissed that alien girl, I thought you promised that you would never abandon me!" Cocoa said slapping Zuro leaving a red mark on his left cheek

"Was that the only thing you saw?" Zuro asked

"Of course, that was all I had to see to know that you're going to leave me all alone with this baby!" Cocoa yelled as more tears fell out of her eyes

"I keep my promises, you know that, and she kissed me, I pushed her away when she kissed me, I promised you that I'll stay by your side and I promise to keep it," Zuro said lifting up Cocoa's chin

"So you didn't mean to kiss her?" Cocoa asked as Zuro shook his head then Cocoa hugged him and cried some more "I was so scared that you would be like other boys who leave their girlfriends when they were pregnant...and I didn't want to go through that, I love you Zuro," Cocoa said between sobs

"I love you too Cocoa, and I promised you and your dad that I'll take care of you and I'll make sure of that, let's get some sleep now, you need to rest," Zuro said as Cocoa nodded then they laid on the bed and drifted off to a deep sleep.

:Zuro dreaming:

"She's too powerful Zuro, we can't beat her, we have to use her weakness," Mew Reeses said to Zuro a little tired and beaten from a battle with Falcon

"No, Cocoa's been able to not use her power for eight months and I plan to keep it that way, Zuro Sounds of Death!" Zuro yelled throwing an attack towards Falcon but she used the wind element to throw his attack back towards him which hitted him

"Zuro, she needs to use it, how else are we supposed to save both her and the earth!" Meika yelled to her brother as she tried to help him up

"No, we can defeat Falcon, I promised her that I would never use it as long as she was pregnant!" Zuro yelled with anger in his eyes

"Zuro this is too much, she already knocked out Oreo, Aezaya, Karah, Talemi, Chocolate, and Toki, Cocoa needs to use it, there's no other choice!" Chris yelled pointing to unconscious bodies of Oreo, Aezaya, Karah, Talemi and Toki that were beaten up

"I-I can't I can't break a promise, we'll have to find another way!" Zuro said

"Are you guys done yet? Well it looks like it's my turn!" Falcon said throwing fire and wind from her hands knocking the mew mews/mew mews children down making them weaker and a couple of them unconscious which made Zuro even more stressed out about going back on his promise

"Zuro, make your decision now, one more blast and we'll die!" Apple yelled dragging unconscious Taffy, Reeses, and Meika

"...Cocoa, we need you to use the Securay Spirit, now!" Zuro yelled to Cocoa who was standing away from the scene and she just stared at him while holding her stomach

"But Zuro...are you sure, I don't use it then it'll never exist ever again," Cocoa said

"There's no other choice if you don't use it everyone'll die!" Zuro yelled dodging another attack from Falcon as Cocoa clenched a fist and shutted her eyes then when she opened her eyes they were glowing a purple and pink color and her crystal and spirit once again came out of her body making it fall back lifeless.

:End Dream Sequence:

Zuro shot his eyes open and found a sleeping Cocoa in his arms which made him breathe in relief when he saw that she didn't have that much of a belly yet, then he could feel Cocoa turn to him with her eyes opened "Are you okay? You seemed a little frightened," Cocoa asked brushing back some of Zuro's hair

"No, I'm okay, just a nightmare it's not important, we better get ready, school's going to start in a couple of hours," Zuro said getting out of the bed along with Cocoa

"Who was that alien girl anyway?" Cocoa asked as she got out a purple t-shirt that was a little baggy, black jeans and her purple and black converses

"Kish's daughter, Falcon," Zuro said picking out a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white converses

"Kish has a daughter!" Cocoa asked with a shocked look

"Yeah, and not only that but...she's even more powerful than Kish, she can control any element she wants," Zuro said

"Well it's not like she's going to invade earth like her dad did, right?" Cocoa asked as Zuro nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Falcon, I need to ask you a favor," Kish said when Falcon blinked back into the spaceship that was above earth

"Yes papa, what do you need?" Falcon asked as she petted Tohuro

"Your grandmother died a few hours ago, and her last wish was to have her blood rule the earth, and since your mother died a few years ago, you're the only one with her blood that'll be able to invade earth," Kish said as Falcon sat on a chair next to him

"If nanna wanted me to take control of it then I'll try until the day I die," Falcon said blinking away.

"So you saw Kish's daughter and she kissed you in front of Cocoa, and I can see that Cocoa did some serious damage," Chris said in the locker room at school when they were dressing out after Zuro explained everything to him

"Yeah, and it hurted like crap, I tell you your sister has a serious slap, but let's get back on the subject, Falcon might want to invade the earth, and if she does there's no way to defeat her unless Cocoa uses her power, and she doesn't want to use it," Zuro said getting out of the locker room with Chris to go to gym

"Who might want to invade earth?" Cocoa asked walking in front of them

"Cocoa...uh-well-uh..." Zuro stuttered

"Let me guess Falcon might want to invade us, am I right!" Cocoa asked as both Chris and Zuro nodded "Well promise me that you'll never make me use my powers, I don't want our child to have my power, I want it to end when I die," Cocoa said

"I promise, and I'll make sure I'll never go back on my promise," Zuro said hugging Cocoa then they all walked to the gym.

TBC

**A/N:Well that's it, I don't know why but I like this chapter, and now that I think about it, I barely know a lot of reasons of why I do stuff, like why am I wearing chocolate smelling lotion? Anywho here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Well I guess I was right when I said that we'll meet again, am I right Zuro?" Falcon said blinking in front of the mew mews/original mew mews children as they were getting ready to fight a couple of kirema animas**_

_**"Falcon, why are you attacking earth now!" Zuro asked**_

**_"For my dead grandmother, she has always wanted to have earth controled by her bloodline, and I'm going to fulfill her wish no matter what!" Falcon said as Tohuro's eyes glowed a yellow color which made Falcon's eyes also turn yellow than her hands had fire around it and she threw it to the mews knocking a few down then she blinked away._**

**Well there's the sneak peek, review please. Adios!**


	23. Chapter 21

Seven months later...

"Zuro, wake up, someone's attacking the university!" Cocoa yelled making Zuro wake up and Zuro saw that she was already dressed so he quickly got dressed and ran outside while Cocoa ran next to him

"Why are you coming along? You need to sleep, please go back, it'll be dangerous, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Zuro said stopping so Cocoa nodded and walked back to the direction of the mansion while Zuro ran to the university.

"Well I guess I was right when I said that we'll meet again, am I right Zuro?" Falcon said blinking in front of the mew mews/original mew mews children as they were getting ready to fight a couple of kirema animas

"Falcon, why are you attacking earth now!" Zuro asked

"For my dead grandmother, she has always wanted to have earth controlled by her bloodline, and I'm going to fulfill her wish no matter what!" Falcon said as Tohuro's eyes glowed a yellow color which made Falcon's eyes also turn yellow than her hands had fire around it and she threw it to the mews knocking a few down then she blinked away.

"Zuro, are you okay, what happened, why are you injured!" Cocoa asked Zuro when he came back and he sat next to her on the bed

"I'm okay, just a few cuts and bruises, and Kish's daughter Falcon attacked...she's the next one to invade earth," Zuro said looking at Cocoa's shocked face as she laid a hand on her pregnant stomach

"Do you think you'll be able to defeat her without my help?" Cocoa asked with a look on her face that said I-really-don't-want-to-use-my-powers-I-don't-want-anyone-else-to-suffer

"Yeah, I made a promise that I'll never make you use your powers and I intend to keep it, let's get some sleep, it's been a long night," Zuro said as Cocoa nodded then they laid back on the bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"So how's Cocoa been doing?" Chocolate asked Zuro at lunch

"She's been okay, a little worried when I mentioned Falcon to her but I told her that we'll handle it," Zuro said taking a bite from his blueberry muffin (my favorite)

"But what'll we do if we can't stop her? After all you did say that her only weakness was Cocoa's power," Karah said

"I don't know but I doubt that'll happen, if our moms were able to defeat Kish and if we were able to defeat Killer Red, so I think we'll be able to defeat Falcon," Zuro said as everyone shrugged

"But we need a backup plan just in case," Oreo said

"There is no backup plan, we'll die fighting if we have to," Zuro said getting up to throw his tray away then he walked away a little frustrated with his friends.

Two months later...

"Zuro have you seen Cocoa?" Chris asked Zuro over the phone on Christmas eve when Zuro was over at his sister and parent's house

"No, she was supposed to be over there by now," Zuro said looking at his watch

"Well she hasn't shown up and she was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Chris said which made Zuro nearly drop the phone

"I'll look for her, you can help if you want," Zuro said

"Okay I'll call everyone else to help," Chris said as Zuro hanged up the phone

"Mom, dad, Meika, Cocoa is missing," Zuro said as his family grew a shocked and surprised look

"Well what're we doing here? Let's look for her," Meika said running to the front door and putting on her shoes while everyone else did the same and walked out of their house

"Any suggestions of where she could be?" Zakuro asked

"No, maybe she's in labor," Meika said

"No, she would've called me," Zuro said

"Let's split up then, me and Zakuro'll take the mansion, you two take the park," Keiichiro said as they all nodded and ran in different directions.

"I don't see her anywhere," Meika said a few minutes later

"I don't know where else to look," Zuro said brushing his hands through his hair then Falcon appeared in front of them

"Come with me and you'll get her back," Falcon said putting a hand on each of their shoulders then she teleported away.

"Where are we and what do you want Falcon!" Meika yelled to Falcon when they appeared on a spaceship that was similar to Kish's ship

"In my spaceship and I want to destroy the threats that're in my way from taking over the earth, besides I only brung you here so I won't destroy anything on earth, just you guys," Falcon said pointing to all of the mew mews/mew mews children then Tohuro's eyes glowed yellow and she threw ice at them knocking a few down while the rest dodged it so they all transformed and attacked

"Chocolate Youl Coasmerie!"

"Apple Crimson Whirlwind!"

"Taffy Flashing Lights of Death!"

"Reeses Mantequilla De Mani Staff!"

"Chris Swords of chaos!"

"Cinnamon Whirlwind Staff!"

"Bob Yukle Lasers!"

"Karah Flash of Death!"

"Tokei X Whips!"

"Aezaya Laser Spear!"

"Talemi Taser Teluwy!"

"Zuro Sounds of Death!"

"Meika Haunting Arrows!"

But when the smoke cleared they saw that Falcon was unharmed since she had a force field made with wind around her "Is that all you mew mews can throw at me? I expected something a little more challenging," Falcon said throwing wind and fire to them which made a few of them become unconscious so the mew mews/mew mews children kept throwing attacks to Falcon and she kept throwing more and more powerful attacks to them.

"She's too powerful Zuro, we can't beat her, we have to use her weakness," Mew Reeses said to Zuro a little tired and beaten from a battle with Falcon

"No, Cocoa's been able to not use her power for over eight months and I plan to keep it that way, Zuro Sounds of Death!" Zuro yelled throwing an attack towards Falcon but she used the wind element to throw his attack back towards him which hitted him

"Zuro, she needs to use it, how else are we supposed to save both her and the earth!" Meika yelled to her brother as she tried to help him up

"No, we can defeat Falcon, I promised her that I would never use it as long as she was pregnant!" Zuro yelled with anger in his eyes

"Zuro this is too much, she already knocked out Oreo, Aezaya, Karah, Talemi, Chocolate, and Toki, Cocoa needs to use it, there's no other choice!" Chris yelled pointing to unconscious bodies of Oreo, Aezaya, Karah, Talemi and Toki that were beaten up

"I-I can't I can't break a promise, we'll have to find another way!" Zuro said

"Are you guys done yet? Well it looks like it's my turn!" Falcon said throwing fire and wind from her hands knocking the mew mews/mew mews children down making them weaker and a couple of them unconscious which made Zuro even more stressed out about going back on his promise

"Zuro, make your decision now, one more blast and we'll die!" Apple yelled dragging unconscious Taffy, Reeses, and Meika

"...Cocoa, we need you to use the Securay Spirit, now!" Zuro yelled to Cocoa who was standing away from the scene in some sort of cage and she just stared at him while holding her stomach

"But Zuro...are you sure, I don't use it then it'll never exist ever again," Cocoa said

"There's no other choice if you don't use it everyone'll die!" Zuro yelled dodging another attack from Falcon as Cocoa clenched a fist and shutted her eyes then when she opened her eyes they were glowing a purple and pink color and her crystal and spirit once again came out of her body making it fall back lifeless.

"The human with the Securay Spirit is your girlfriend!" Falcon asked with wide eyes as Cocoa's spirit entered Tohuro

"Yeah...and I hope she makes it out alive," Zuro said under his breath as he and everybody else who wasn't knocked out watched Tohuro go crazy then it fell back lifeless as Cocoa's spirit and crystal went back inside of her

"Tohuro...I feel so weak...I'm sorry nanna, but I couldn't fulfill your wish," Falcon said teleporting away making everyone be teleported back to earth

"Cocoa are you okay?" Zuro asked Cocoa rushing to her side and she nodded

"Yeah, I actually don't feel weak for once," Cocoa said chuckling a little then a look of pain came on her face, which made everyone have a worried look

"Cocoa what's wrong?" Chris asked as she started to take deep breaths

"My water broke," Cocoa said as everyone grew shocked looks then Apple got out her red cell phone and dialed 911

"I'm going to call for an ambulance," Apple said as everyone else knelt besides Cocoa

"My mom's a nurse, I can run really fast and get her, I'll be right back," Taffy said running away really fast to the direction of her house

"Take deep breaths Cocoa the ambulance is coming soon," Reese said wiping sweat from Cocoa's forehead as she squeezed Zuro's hand making him wince in pain

"My mom's here, it'll be okay Cocoa," Taffy said coming back with a woman who looked like she was in her middle forties with black hair and blue eyes

"Just take deep breaths Cocoa, it'll be all right," Taffy's mom said wiping her forehead with a cloth that she brung along then an ambulance came

"I'll go with Cocoa and the rest of you tell our parents what's happening and we'll meet you at the hospital," Zuro said entering the ambulance as everyone nodded then the ambulance drove away so everyone ran to look for Cocoa and Zuro's parents.

"How're you feeling Cocoa?" Zuro asked Cocoa a couple of hours later after she was in labor as he brushed back Cocoa's bangs

"Better, aren't they precious?" Cocoa asked Zuro as she gently touched the face of her baby girl, Takura

"Yeah, just like you," Zuro said with a smile as he touched the face of his son, Tekuro, Cocoa returned the smile and gave him a kiss on the lips

"Can you hold them? I feel a little tired and I need some rest," Cocoa asked as she gave Zuro Takura then Cocoa laid back on the bed and closed her eyes entering a deep sleep.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the chapter, sorry it took so long, it's just that I've been having to study and working on my comic(s) so I've been busy. And the boycott against 4Kids isn't really helping and my favorite song by Linkin Park just added Jay-Z and the dude makes the song suck, he doesn't even say the right lyrics all he's talking about is "I've been a big rapper" Bla bla bla bla, sorry, that's just me rambling, anywho I can't give a sneak peek since it's the aftermath and I always make aftermaths too short, but I can give you a sneak peek of my comic, Karah Warrior of the Rokeri Crystal:**

_**Karah:Well since I haven't visited the shrine lately I guess I'll go now...man it's dark in here should never come at sunset (starts to walk but floor under her feet broke) WHOA! (discovers a red box) HUh what's this? What in the world is this (bright light blue crystal floats out of box.**_

**Well that's the first and LAST sneak peek of my comic, I'm not going to put in anymore just in case 4Kids actually reads everyone's fanfics to get ideas to dub the TV show even more, and I don't want them to be stealing my idea.**


	24. Chapter 22

Chpt.22

"She looks so beautiful Cocoa, I'm proud to be Takura's father," Zuro said a few hours later after Cocoa gave birth to a purple haired amber eyed baby girl named Takura

"And I'm glad that you kept your promise and stayed with me, I don't think I would've been able to raise this child alone...I need rest, I guess Takura took a lot out of me, oyamnasai," Cocoa said closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep so Zuro decided to go into the lobby and show everyone Takura.

Six years later...

Karah married Chris and had two children, a boy and a girl with him, Aezaya married Tokei and had three children with him, triplets, two boys and a girl Meika married Bob and had twins with him a girl and a boy, and Cinnamon married Talemi and had one child with him, a girl, and Cocoa and Zuro had three more children, a girl and two boys.

THE END

**A/N:Yes I finally finished this fanfic! I'm so happy, I never expected it to be this long, this is the longest fanfic that I've ever written. Thanks to all of my reviewers who reviewed me, I couldn't have done it without you, review please. Adios!**


End file.
